A New Era
by DemonSessama
Summary: When Snow arrived in Thundera all she desired was to speak with Jaga now she is forced to help the two princes and their friends from stopping an Ancient Evil. Also Snow is afraid that she could very well be falling for the younger prince. On Hold for now
1. Chapter 1

**Please Enjoy. I only own Snow, her staff and her culture/home, also any POVs that aren't Snow's are in third person.**

Chapter 1: - Dark Omens

I was being roughly tugged along by the guards on either side of me through the elaborate halls of the castle, I smirked under my hood as the foolish Cats didn't even realise that this was what I wanted.

Two guards stood either side of me and one guard stood in front, all three were panting heavily after all I had lead them on quiet the chase through the city for about three hours before I was '_captured_' by these so called guards and it took an hour for them to realise I was even here.

We arrived in the throne room and I gazed at the occupants with by cold ice blue eyes, there were five chairs but only three were occupied a banner with the symbol of the _Thundercats _hung behind the centre throne, a sneer curled on my pale white lips, the guards left the throne room after letting go of me.

The centre of the three Cats was a male Lion who was of above average height with broad shoulders and massive muscles he wore blue-grey armour he also had a horizontal scar across his nose and a massive red mane he was obviously the ruler by the crown encircling his head and my disgust grew even more.

Sitting to the left was whom I was here to see he was an elderly male Jaguar with a thin body and he also had a long white beard. The one sitting to the right was a young male Tiger who was possibly a few years my elder with red-orange fur and black stripes with white areas, wore a blue outfit.

"So this is the intruder," The Lion spoke as he stared down at me, my hands itched to reach my staff and attack this fool king but unfortunately they were shackled.

"Why did you come here?" The Jaguar asked as he leaned forward.

"Why do travellers cross the sea, to see beyond the horizon," I said stifling a laugh at their confused faces.

"What does that mean?" The Tiger asked as he looked at the Lion and Jaguar.

"Answer me!" The Lion demanded.

"Would you know an answer if it was spoken?" I asked tilted my head grinning when they looked even more confused.

"What kind of question was that?" The Tiger asked getting angry as well, whilst the Jaguar was simply staring at me.

Before I could say anything the three Cats stood up and I heard the sounds of feet hitting the floor and fast breathing, I didn't look up not at all bothered by the new arrival "Sorry, sorry, sorry," A male voice said. "Um…. who are you?" He asked me obviously.

"I am small and white, gentle and soft yet be caught in my storm and I shall freeze your heart and soul," I spoke I had expected him to be confused but what he said next surprised me.

"Your name is Snow," He said and my head snapped up looking at him, he was another Lion of about my age he was of average build with cream and gold coloured fur, spiky red hair, blue/teal eyes, pointed ears, small, elongated fangs and a striped face. He wore pale blue armour on his shoulders, torso, and hips, with dark blue pants that was encircled by a large belt with a red jewel, and silver shin guards that also cover and protect his knees.

"Snow is that truly you child?" The Jaguar asked surprised.

"Honestly Jaga it has only been a few years since our last encounter my dear friend," I said grinning as my name rang a clear bell in his head.

"Yes it was but the last time we met you did not have a concealed face," Jaga responded "Come now Snow let the princes and king look upon you," Jaga said.

"Why should I?" I asked unsettled about revealing my face.

"To be polite," Jaga responded and I huffed before tipping my head back and lifting it up effectively removing my hood, I glanced at Jaga unamused but he smiled.

I walked over to him and nodded in respect before looking at the other three "Ah yes. Claudus the Lord of the Thundercats, Tygra and Lion-O the princes and sons of Claudus," he said gesturing to each. The taller Lion was Claudus, the smaller Lion was Lion-O and the Tiger was Tygra.

"Jaga can we please continue?" Claudus asked and Jaga gestured for me to sit at the foot of his throne.

"Let us begin this sacred rite of passage Jaga," Claudus continued and Jaga walked forward.

"Guardians of the Crown bring forth the Sword of Omens," Jaga spoke and more cats walked in all cloaked and hooded, one of them carried a concealed object and they approached the thrones.

The object was uncovered to reveal a sword with a red jewel in its' hilt with two bits extending from the hilt, Jaga spoke of how only the Eye of Thundera the jewel in the hilt of the sword could tell if Lion-O is a king or not.

Lion-O took the blade and began to wave it around with Claudus lecturing him about the sword however when Claudus took the sword he attacked Lion-O who had received another sword from Tygra. Jaga had placed a hand on my shoulder to prevent my battle instincts from causing me to jump into the battle.

The battle ended with Lion-O being knocked to the ground and Claudus slamming his sword into the ground and lighting crackled off of it, during the battle I ignored Claudus remarks about the Thundercats seeing as most were wrong.

Lion-O picked the sword up and swung it about with lighting crackling off of it once more, I gently felt my collapsed staff at my side when suddenly a vision assaulted me, out of the sword menacing red eyes glared at me. I jerked my hand away and saw that Lion-O had lowered the sword and said he saw something I stood up and walked to Jaga's side.

After Lion-O has explained he saw attractive young female Cats to his father annoying Claudus, I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

_***Thundercats***_

Lion-O felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned to see Snow and in Lion-O opinion she was one of the most unusual cat he had ever see.

Her skin was pale as if the sun had never touched her, even her lips were white, deep black marking outlined her ice blue eyes, her hair was snow white and it was spectacled with black spots.

A white, hooded cloaked lined with fur obscured her body from view but to be honest from just seeing her face Lion-O could tell that she was rather pretty "You are a strange Lion," She said as she looked at him.

"And you are a strange cat," He replied and he noticed a small smile tugged at her lips but she stopped it before it could truly come on display, her eyes hardened she swept passed him and headed over to Jaga.

"I never thought I'd see one in person," Tygra's voice said and Lion-O looked at him in confusion and he gestured to Snow "Judging from her appearance she's a Snow Leopard," He said.

"But didn't they died out centuries ago," Lion-O said remembering that fact from one of their father's lessons.

"Yeah they did so how did she survive," Tygra said and Lion-O looked at Snow something told both of them that there was more to her that meets the eye.

_***Thundercats***_

A loud echoing sound rang throughout the palace "What in the name of my ancestors," I screamed covering my ears causing me to drop my book, ever since they discovered Jaga was my friend the royal family had treated me as a guest but I knew they were still watching me, but at this moment all three along with Jaga were out on a balcony watching something approach.

They headed off to greet someone and Jaga motioned for me to follow them "Claudus please take young Snow to greet our guest," Jaga implored him and despite my quiet protests, Claudus stiffly nodded not liking it, Lion-O being polite, held out his hand but I simply hauled myself on to the back of his mount.

We headed out and what I saw made my stomach turn Lizards were being forced to pull a wagon with a large gem covered stone on it my eyes gazed at them and I glared at Claudus disgusted with him for treating Lizards this way.

When we approached I felt a growl bubble in my throat as I locked my eyes on the Cat we were greeting, he was a large Cat with brownish fur and he has a unique trait that was not seen amongst other Cats, the trait being his large saber teeth of which one was missing.

My nails left crescent marks in my hand as Claudus and _him _embraced he asked about a Panthro but the other Cat shook his head they had a conversation and when _he_ was addressed as the greatest general my growl came out quietly but it drew attention.

"Oh who is this lovely young lady, a possible match for Lion-O Claudus?" _He _asked.

"Why would I want to marry a _Thundercat_," I spat glaring at the general.

"You seem familiar have we met?" _He _asked I swung myself off and glared at him.

"No," I replied before walking back to the city rage clawing at my insides, my mind screaming at me to turn and take my revenge whilst my heart wailed to free the Lizards but I ignored all three and returned to the castle seeking Jaga's comfort.

That night a celebration was held and I myself longed to join them but I needed to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity and the fact that I was being followed even if I couldn't see my stalker.

I observed as Lion-O chased away two Cats who were tormenting some Lizards that were trapped, I took a loaf of bread and walked over to them "Please your majesty show mercy," The green Lizard begged.

"Why should I?" Lion-O asked "If the roles were reversed you've lobed my head off by now," Lion-O, I simply observed the scene before knowing Lion-O actions and words would form my final opinion of him.

"We were only scavenging for food, when we were captured as slaves," the green one said and my eyes softened, the Lizards were treated horribly here.

"Forget it, looking for mercy from cats is like trying to squeeze water from a stone," The blue Lizard said.

"Hold your tongue fool, they kill us," The green Lizard said.

"No I want to hear this," Lion-O said he then turned to the blue Lizard "What do you mean?" Lion-O asked.

"We only attack to survive, you control the best lands and resources, leaving the rest of the animals to fight over scraps, if we steal your crops it is to feed our children," The blue Lizard said.

"He's right Lion-O," I said and he turned to me.

"I am not a Thundercat," I told him "I live in a barren wasteland and my ancestors were forced to made do with what we had but we have survive through sheer luck," I said.

I gestured to the Lizards "Some animal don't even have that," I added, looking down at the floor.

"You're not taking this criminal serious are you?" Tygra asked and my muscles coiled.

"Criminal? The Lizard's only crime is being weaker than the Cats and it's the same for all animals," The blue Lizard said and Tygra took Lion-O away.

"Here eat," I said and walked over to the Lizards, I broke the bread in half and began to feed them, I then gave them water when they were done.

"Thank you," The green Lizard said.

"I shall see you freed I swear on my life," I said and the Lizards seemed hopeful before Tygra appeared once again and I was forced to leave the poor Lizards.

We were sat in a coliseum and I sat in the royal's box next to Lion-O the game was played on a twisted plant resting in water, the goal to reach the bell and ring it before your opponent.

Grune mused about missing the little things "When you were out there did you find any technology?" Lion-O asked causing me to choke on my water I managed to swallow it but I looked at him in shock.

"Don't ask him stupid questions Lion-O," Tygra said and I glared at the Tiger.

"I see nothing has changed Claudus, one son with his head on his shoulders and one son still with his in the clouds," Grune said "I'm afraid Lion-O I encountered all manner of beast and warrior but nothing even resembling technology, we did everything we could to find the book," Grune added.

"Then apparently you travelled with your eyes shut or maybe it was your mind that was closed," I snapped and they looked at me but I just ignored them Tygra made a comment about the Book of Omens not being real causing Grune to say Tygra was like him.

"I pray not," I mumbled Claudus argued that Lion-O would make a great king and to be honest I agreed Tygra claimed he would have been better.

"Can you barbarians please shut it I am trying to eat," I said and Grune laughed causing me to sneer.

"She's a feisty one Claudus are you sure about your decision," Grune said.

"I have told you they are not to be married she is simply a guest of Jaga's," Claudus said.

"You're just so perfect aren't you Tygra," Lion-O said and I could tell this was a touchy subject for Lion-O.

"Thank you Lion-O," Tygra said and I decided now would be a good time to disappear but something held me in place, Lion-O challenged Tygra and Grune agreed.

The two princes were stood at the bottom of the plant the starting sound rang and they both charged up the plant Tygra was able to knock Lion-O down but Lion-O quickly caught up but I could tell that Lion-O was letting his emotions control him giving Tygra a mental edge.

Lion-O was knocked into the water he surfaced but Tygra had rung the bell, Lion-O took off so I excused myself at this moment he need someone and sadly it seemed I was that someone who cared enough to bother, I found him on a balcony overlooking the celebrations.

"It's official they thing I'm a failure and they always will unless I can prove I'm not chasing a childish dream," Lion-O said "But how can I do that when even Grune said there was no Tech out there," Lion-O told his small pet.

I was about to walk forward when Jaga arrived "Don't let what Grune failed to see stand in the way of what you believe," Jaga told the young prince "The book says that our greatest king will possess the ability of Sight Beyond Sight," Jaga said.

I raised an eyebrow at this as I had believed that all the kings had that ability, but it seems I was wrong, "You mean like having visions?" Lion-O asked.

"More than that Lion-O it's the ability to lead with clarity for sight is useless without action," Jaga explained.

Lion-O left but I had managed to avoid detection "Tell me Snow what do you think?" Jaga asked.

"He's… different," I said unsure if how to put my opinion of the young princeling.

"Yes Lion-O has always been different," Jaga agreed.

"You truly believe him to be the King of Legend?" I asked the old Jaguar.

"Yes I do Snow, just as Liberty believe you are the Queen of Legend," Jaga said before waving me off I turned and headed back to the party determined to enjoy the celebration whilst they lasted.

As I walked around I saw some Cats bothering the Lizards from earlier growling I rushed over and jumped clearing all of them, I managed to twist my body and I landed in front of the Cats and I grabbed the torch that one of them was waving in front of the Lizards.

"How would you like it if I held a burning torch I your face?!" I yelled and pushed him back, suddenly Lion-O appeared next to me.

"These Lizards have done us no harm they don't deserve this," Lion-O said but the Cats in front of us claimed that the Lizards deserved death, Lion-O refused to let anyone touch them and they attacked him I threw the Cat back and Tygra joined us.

The crowd laughed at all of them fight the three of us, I smirked and was about to remove my cloak when a Cheetah appeared in front of us and by its' figure it was a female "Make that four," The Cheetah said.

"Twice in one day, now I know you're following me," Lion-O said.

"Yeah right into trouble again," The female retorted.

The crowd advanced and I decide to give the weaklings a chance and let my cloak remain and simply cracked my hands, the Cheetah raised her staff and Tygra cracked his whip forcing the crowd back, when they charged he used it to disappear.

One Cat charged me but I grabbed his fist and swept his feet out from underneath him two attempted to grab me but I jumped out of the way and kicked them in the chest. Then Claudus arrived and he demanded to know what was happening and why Lion-O was defending Lizards.

Lion-O stated he was protecting the Cats from becoming monsters and that they should be released, Claudus disagreed but Lion-O claimed there was more than one way to rule.

Claudus did not look happy but he released them I shook my head "It is because of this cruelty that the Lizards flock to my home in great numbers," I whispered but Claudus heard.

"What do you mean?" Claudus demanded and I looked at him he was taller than me but I simply stared into his eyes.

"I mean that because of the way the Lizards are treated they come to my home were all animals are treated equally," I said.

"You are just a child," Claudus said and I growled.

"And you are a fool," I said before turning around head heading off as I wandered the palace corridors I felt some one grab my arm and I turned to see the Cheetah from before.

"We haven't meet before I'm Cheetara," She said, Cheetara was in a word stunning. She had waist-length blonde hair and it was spectacled with Cheetah spots she had pale red eyes that were surrounded with a pale pink upsweep markings.

She wore a brown top that exposed her midriff and cleavage it also had the signature red jewel that all Thundercats wore, her brown shorts had longer darker strips which acted as suspender for her foot covering she also had wrist-to-elbow guards and discs a round her wrist and ankles.

"Snow," I simply told her and walked away I continued for a bit until I found a door which was slightly a jar and unfortunately being a Cat I was a curious species so I gently nudge the door open, no one was there so I stepped in and closed the door and looked around.

I found something on a desk I walked over and pick it up in was a brownish circular object with a bar across the centre "Odd to find Tech here," I mumbled.

"Um Snow what are you doing in my room?" Lion-O voice asked behind me I placed the Tech down and turned to him.

"I apologise, I was lost and no one told me were to rest," I said and was about to leave but Lion-O grabbed my wrist I turned back to him confused by his action.

"You can stay if you want," Lion-O said a little shyly as he looked down at the floor, I decided to be nice and so I nodded.

I simply sat down on the bed and brought my knees to my chest wrapping my arms around them I place my head on my arms and closed my eyes.

_***Thundercats***_

Tygra walked down the hall to Lion-O's room to see if he had seen the Snow Leopard Tygra didn't trust her as in his opinion she was far too strange so much so that it gave him a weird feeling.

Tygra arrived at the room and he opened the door but just as he was about to speak the words became lodged in the Tiger's throat because of the sight that greeted.

Curled on the bed was Lion-O soundly asleep but his arm was draped around Snow's waist who has against his chest and her arms were holding him to her and Lion-O's head rested on top of Snow's.

Tygra closed the door and vowed to himself to never mention the awkward scene yet slightly touching scene "Maybe he should marry her," Tygra whispered and walked off silently laughed at what would happen the next morning if his brother or Snow woke up in that same position


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Enjoy. I only own Snow, her staff and her culture/home **

**I would like to thank Heart of the Demons and frankannstein for the reviews. **

**Also in response to frankannstein's review, don't worry the POV won't be changing much now and I'm sorry for not being clearer**

Chapter 2: - Ancient Spirits of Evil

My eyes fluttered open to see a handsome face led next to me, I knew from simply touch that I was still full clothed so I examined his face.

He had cream and gold coloured fur, spiky red hair, pointed ears, small, elongated fangs and a striped face, his eyes where closed but I could tell he was almost awake.

I looked down to see I was flush against his chest and that my arms were pinned between the two of us whilst his arms were wrapped around my waist. He shifted in his sleep and his eyes opened to reveal a beautiful blue/teal colour, however it was then I realised who it was the second I saw his eyes.

We both jumped apart and I growled at Lion-O "Tell anyone and I will gut you," I growled out and he nodded scared by my threat, I then swiftly turned around and pulled my hood up to prevent him from seeing the blush forming on my face the events of before had been embarrassing enough without Lion-O seeing my blushing face.

The day passed and I was currently searching for Jaga with no such luck when suddenly the same echoing sound from yesterday was heard, I rushed out to the balcony to find Jaga and the royal family "Please tell be it is another missing Thundercat?" I asked but Jaga shook his head.

"This attack comes not a day after I pardoned two of those filthy beasts," Claudus said and with that note I realised Lizards were attacking the Cats. "Now do you see the results of leniency?" Claudus asked Lion-O.

"I was only trying to act like a prince," Lion-O replied.

"You undermined our power and made the Cats look weak," Claudus said and turned away from Lion-O "It's no wonder everyone thinks your brother should be king," Claudus added and walked off the balcony.

"Grune, Tygra come with me we need to ready our defences. Jaga prepare your clerics," Claudus ordered.

"And me?" Lion-O asked, I wasn't bothered but if Claudus ordered me to do something that would anger me greatly.

"You will remain here and protect Mistress Snow," Claudus said.

"I can protect myself," I argued.

"Snow please," Jaga simply said and I nodded only for my friend would I comply with his order, Claudus, Tygra and Grune walked off and Lion-O turned to Jaga.

"He's lost all faith in me Jaga," Lion-O said.

"What is important is if you do not lose faith in yourself," Jaga said and he headed off.

"Let us find a good hide away," I told him and he nodded still looking depressed, I rolled my eyes and punched his arm and he looked at me startled he also held his arm.

"Get a grip princeling, to my eyes what you did was right and it also proves that there is something different about you," I said and walked a bit before turning back to him "Which to me is a good thing," I added and Lion-O smiled.

"By the way that punch hurt," Lion-O said and I shrugged, we arrived at a balcony and Lion-O explained it was the safest place where we could watch the battle from.

Suddenly a shockwave rocked the ground sending us down I landed on top of Lion-O, but we both ignored it "What in the name of Seraphina?" I asked and saw that an explosion had occurred a few meters away from us.

More explosions rained down around Thundera and we looked on in shock 'Dammit the attackers must be using Tech.' I thought.

"Lion-O I think we should get inside," I said and he looked at me "I would rather remain amongst the living that see the dead at my young age," I said, I could tell Lion-O was in shock but his body seemed to freeze.

We moved to a more hidden and higher balcony connected to his room and we looked out, Lion-O was using a telescope to see the battle clearer, "I can't believe it Snarf, Technology was my dream how did it become my nightmare," Lion-O said.

He then stood up and went into his room I followed along with Snarf he moved aside a brick wall to reveal a hidden room in there was the same Tech I saw last night, he picked one up and touched the bar it lit up and started to beep "All those years of having to listen to people tell me I was crazy for believing in this, well Snarf it's about to pay off," Lion-O said and turned the bomb off.

"Please tell me you aren't considering jumping head first into that battle?" I asked although I knew the answer already and even Snarf looked worried.

"Will you help me?" He asked looking at me hopefully as he filled a bag with the bomb and slung it onto his shoulders.

"You are so lucky I'm even agreeing to this insanity," I said and we headed out and down to the stables Lion-O took his mount when an explosion was heard just as Lion-O got on, I quickly hauled myself up.

"What exactly do you propose we do when we arrive at the battle?" I asked.

"I… have no idea," Lion-O said and I hung my head resisting the urge to slap the prince.

"By strength of… you know what never mind," I said placing my hands on his shoulders and Lion-O urged the mount forward all around us the city was being attacked and we were forced to stick to the shadows or the rubble to protect us and remain undetected.

As we moved a light appeared in the sky and it came from where the battle was, then the robots and Lizards that were attacking the city which had been reduced to rubble stopped moving and then everything fell in to place in my mind "This is bad that's a signal flare," I said realising the truth all too late.

"What?" Lion-O asked stopping the mount and looking at me, we had hidden behind a large piece of rubble which manage to obscure us from view.

"That light came from a flare gun it is used as signal which means the Cats have been betrayed," I said.

"How do you know?" Lion-O asked and he urged the mount on even faster causing me to wrap and arm around his waist.

"How else do you explain the mass group of lizards easily breaking in and setting bombs?" I asked before continuing "It is the only logical explanation," I added.

"If so then who betrayed us?" Lion-O asked but I gave no answer even if I did have an idea as to who it could have been.

As we rode I caught three scents "Wait Lion-O," I said and we stopped against.

"Smell the air and tell me who it is," I said and he did and a look of hope crossed his face.

"It's my father, Tygra and Grune," Lion-o said we he headed in the direction of the place where the games where held only a night ago.

'How quickly time changes, only yesterday it was peaceful game area and now it is a war ground.' I mused as we arrived at the coliseum, but Lion-O pulled us to a stop and we listen to the conversation that was being held within the building between the three Cats.

"Your rule has come to a longer overdue end Claudus," Grune said and Lion-O was shocked "Now drop your inferior weapons, how can you defeat Technology if you don't even understand it," Grune said.

"Grune's the traitor," He whispered and gripped the reins even harder causing his knuckles to turn white, we moved closer and Lion-O eased a bomb from out of his bag the dust and shadows managed to hide us still.

"Luckily I know a thing or two about it, you traitor," Lion-O called out as he turned the bomb on and threw it on to a robot.

"Nice aim," I complimented as it easily landed on the robot and caused it to explode, we moved in an Claudus was shocked to see us, however he walked up and crossed his left arm over his chest and bowed slightly before turning away.

"Where are you going?" Lion-O asked.

"To show the Lizards that the Sword of Omens is the greatest weapon of them all," Claudus said and he withdrew the sword and it expanded to its' full length.

Claudus held it aloft and lighting bust from the sword "Thundercats HO!" Claudus yelled and Grune looked scared as Claudus forced the Lizards aside and charged up the plant in the water.

Claudus manage to stop Grune even though the traitor had a Technologically enhanced mace, Claudus charged up to a Panther that was chained at the top of the plant and cut him free.

Myself, Lion-O and Tygra began to climb the plant however I felt something in the air almost like an ominous weight was pressing down on my shoulders, when suddenly Lion-O's voice cut through the air "FATHER!" He yelled and I looked up in time to see the Panther attack Claudus from behind with a dagger and thus fatally wounding the king.

I froze and could only watch as Claudus landed in the water and the Sword of Omens impaled on a branch, Lion-O and Tygra dived into the water and I headed down merely to see if I could help, thought I disliked Claudus, I disliked traitors even more.

The three males surfaced and they dragged him over I looked at the wound but I realised that it was too much for someone of my low level healing.

"Father?" Lion-O said and I stepped back knowing that I shouldn't be listening to this.

I looked back to see that the gauntlet on his left arm had turned a dark grey, then dark laughter echoed from the Panther "You're a traitor too Panthro?" Lion-O asked but something felt off.

'I don't think this is Panthro.' I though as I slid my staff out of its' sheath.

"Not quite have you not considered that if Technology is real then so are the things of your worst nightmares," Panthro said but as he spoke his voice changed turning into a raspy and higher pitched voice, then he was engulfed in blue flames and he transformed into a sickening figure.

The figure was skinny and emaciated from what I could see he was also wrapped in bandages with only the flesh of his face, hands, and feet showing. He was covered in a red cloak that was tattered and singed but his eyes were a dark menacing red. With only sheer horror coursing through me, I realised who was before us and I knew that things had gone from worse to hellish.

"Mumm-Ra," Lion-O said but is sounded almost like a question.

"We're doomed," I said simply as the sky churned a dark red colour mixing with the already black sky suddenly Mumm-Ra unleashed an energy wave of purple lighting. "Take cover," I said we all crouched down to avoid the energy blast with Lion-O protecting his father.

We were then surrounded by Lizards armed with guns I raised my hands after sheathing my staff again and the three of us were dragged off and thrown into the dungeons.

"We've lost our kingdom, our father and the sword," Tygra said "We've lost everything," Tygra added 'We do not need to be reminded of the current predicament.' I growled in my mind not wishing to start a fight.

"This is my fault Tygra, I didn't know what it meant at the time but I did see a vision through the sword, Mumm-Ra," Lion-O revealed causing Tygra to standing up.

"And you told no one," Tygra yelled "This is exactly why you aren't fit to be king your decisions always bring disaster," Tygra yelled I stepped between them and pushed them apart.

"Listen to me you stubborn boys," I growled earning their attention "This stupid fighting can wait until later, at the moment can we figure out a way to get out of here and preferably before Mumm-Ra decides to turn the three of us into Cat Soup," I said and pushed them back even more.

"Supper time and I brought you a _very _special meal," A Lizard's voice said he place three bowls through the gap between the bars and I recognised the Lizard as one of the ones Lion-O saved yesterday.

"Hey remember me. I granted you mercy a chance for peace between our species and this is how you repay me you can't even look at me now," Lion-O said but the Lizard walked off and ordered us to eat our food.

I bent down and picked a bowl up but I realised that in another bowl there was something shiny, "What is it?" Tygra asked as Lion-O also noticed the same thing he picked up the bowl and we all looked at it.

"Sometimes my decisions bring disaster and sometimes they bring a key," Lion-O said as he held up said key.

"Crafty little thing isn't he," I said and the two men nodded, Lion-O took the key and opened the door.

"After you Snow," He said smirking at me.

"Such a gentleman," I replied and stepped out, the others soon joined me.

"Will you two not flirt at the moment," Tygra groaned at our banter, but to be honest I never even considered Lion-O to be anything close to a romantic interest he was simply someone I tolerated.

"Please I don't even think of him that way," I said.

"Same here," Lion-O replied and we all took off sneaking down the hallway, we eventually arrived in the throne room, Jaga was being tortured by Mumm-Ra at that moment, and so Tygra ambushed a Lizard guard knocking him out and took his gun he signalled to us that it was safe.

Tygra then fired a few shot saving Jaga "Good shot," I whispered, then me and Lion-O jumped down to the ground and Lion-O charged forward and managed to get the sword, meanwhile I knocked some Lizards unconscious and rushed over to Jaga.

"You took my father's life but you won't take his sword," Lion-O declared "Thunder, thunder, thunder," Lion-O repeated and the sword lengthen each time "Thundecats HO!" Lion-O yelled and red and black lighting shot forth from the sword and hit Mumm-Ra forcing him through the wall.

"Wow," I said shocked by what had happened, Tygra freed the other cleric and it was revealed to be Cheetara and this shocked the two men, when the Lizards began to attack I hoisted Jaga up and the five of us took off.

Cheetara grabbed the gauntlet, Jaga open a secret passage and Tygra gave us cover fire at some point Snarf, Lion-O's pet, had also joined us and at Jaga's suggestion we all dived into the passage and it closed behind us but Jaga was hit before it closed.

We walked through the passage, Tygra and Cheetara supported Jaga "Before we go any further, there is something that must be done," Jaga said.

"It can wait," Me and Cheetara said it unison which kind of scared me.

"It must be now," Jaga argued and pulled away from Cheetara and Tygra I was being to worry now Jaga was weak and this could cause irreparable damage, Lion-O caught up to us and stood in front of Jaga who asked for his left arm.

The gauntlet was placed on it once he held it out and claws extended, Jaga then kneeled and placed his hand of the gauntlet along with Cheetara and Tygra, the younger Cats looked at me "Snow is not a Thundercats she comes from a far off land and thus has no obligation to be involved," Jaga said and I crossed my arms.

"For the eye of Thundera and the Sword of Omens," Jaga said and tapped the gauntlet with his staff and it returned to its' golden colour "Now Lion-O Lord of the Thundercats, go!" Jaga ordered.

"You're coming with us Jaga," Cheetara argued whilst Tygra moved to open the exit.

"I will only slow you down at least this way I will buy you time to get to safety," Jaga said "The Book of Omens lies at the foot of the setting sun you must find it before Mumm-Ra does," Jaga said.

"I can't do this alone," Lion-O said, he was obviously scared about becoming king.

"You won't have to, you have everything you need Lion-O. Whatever questions remain the answers can be found in the Book of Omens. Find it now go!" Jaga said.

"I can't leave you, you'll be killed," I said.

"Listen to me Snow they will need you to help them especially Lion-O, you must one day lead them to the Tribe there many questions will be answered and might I asked a favour?" Jaga said and I nodded.

"Protect Lion-O and say goodbye to Liberty for me," Jaga said and I nodded, as the door was destroyed "Go!" Jaga ordered and the four of us ran out I pulled my hood up to hide my tears, we escaped up onto a mountain overlooking Thundera.

"This is only the beginning," Lion-O said and I knew he was right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Enjoy. I only own Snow, her staff and her culture/home**

**I would like to thank Heart of the Demons for the review**

Chapter 3: - Revenge is a Dark Curse

I stood back from other three watching as they held a funeral pyre for Claudus whilst from somewhere else a sadly melodic song drifted on the wind, I had no reason or right to be a part of this funeral and besides I hated funerals.

I watched as Lion-O used the Sword of Omens to carve the Thundercat's symbol into the rock and they finished with prayers of good fortune, "We should head out whilst the lizard's trail is still fresh," Lion-O said "Mumm-Ra's lair is probably past the Sand Sea, so we have quite a journey ahead of us," Lion-O said catching our attention.

"Mumm-Ra, Jaga told us to first seek out the Book of Omens. Those were my teacher's last words to us," Cheetara said.

"The Book can wait it has for centuries," Lion-O argued.

"But only the Book can provide us answers Lion-O," Tygra stated.

"Answers. I already know who destroyed our city, who killed our king. What other answers do you need, if it was either one of us on that funeral pyre father would have already buried that demon I intend to do him the same justice," Lion-O argued.

"You're angry Lion-O," Cheetara said.

"I should hope I'm not the only one. We're going after Mumm-Ra and that's a command," Lion-O said.

"You are the king," Tygra stated but I could see that both he and Cheetara were worried

"And how do plan on killing Mumm-Ra?" I asked drawing their attention.

"By using the Sword of course," Lion-O argued.

"You are not the only one angry but you are letting that rage cloud your mind the Book holds the key to stopping Mumm-Ra which is exactly why he is after it," I said.

"We are going after Mumm-Ra that is an order," Lion-O growled as he stood mere inches from me.

"You are _**not **_my king," I said and he stepped back "But I shall follow you to honour a promise of a dying friend," I said and pulled my hood up and he walked away.

We exited the city and walked down the path when we were in a way ambushed by two young kittens, one male and one female.

The male had blonde hair that was spiked upwards at the ends and pale yellow eyes, he wore clothing that was adorned with multiple pouches and pockets. Like many of the other cats clothing, his outfit is asymetrical, having only one glove on his left hand also he wears footwear that only cover the tops and insteps of his feet.

The female had black and pick hair that was tied in a high ponytail she also had pale yellow eyes, she wore a single-shoulder short top that left her midriff bare and a skirt made of different hanging pieces, I noticed that just like myself, she was completely barefoot, wearing only adornments around her ankles.

"I can't believe it Prince Lion-O and Tygra to the rescue," The female said, the two walked near Lion-O who just walked on and so the two followed him.

"Names are WilyKat and Kit, we thought we were the only Cats left," The male whom was WilyKat said.

"Maybe we can join you until we get where we're going El Dara the city of treasure," WilyKit said I raised an eyebrow at this why would two young children want to go to a city of riches.

"Never heard of it," Lion-O said.

"Of course not I've got the only proof," WilyKat said and removed a piece of paper from the large pocket on his back.

"No," Lion-O said which shocked me that he would just abandon children.

"Please," WilyKit begged.

"We can't just leave them here," Tygra argued shocking me even more 'Have they switched personalities or something?' I wondered in my mind.

I glanced at Lion-O only to see that he was annoyed, "We're on a mission to avenge our father and you want to play babysitter. They're just going to have to take care of themselves Tygra, now lets' go," Lion-O argued and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

We continued walking and I had to stifled a laugh when the two kittens attempted to convince Lion-O to let them join, by be cute "I said no," Lion-O said, the others walked past but I stopped beside the children they looked at me as I removed one of my rings.

"I hope this will help you at some point," I said and handed it to WilyKit, the ring had a silver band that connected to the top on one side and bottom on the other, of a blue heart, I stood up and walked quickly to catch up with the others.

"Just so you know we're not following you," WilyKat said.

"You're just walking in front of us," WilyKit finished, I lightly giggled at these two kittens as they walked behind us.

We travelled for quite some time through vast fields, dense forests and scorching deserts but we had not seen a single Lizard and that made me nervous.

As we travelled through one such desert I lowered myself to my knees as black spots attacked my vision "Snow are you ok?" Cheetara called back I weakly nodded, but I knew why I was so weaken, the cloak was made of a durable material that was meant to endure harsh storms but in blazing heat it became unbearably heavy.

I reached for the latch and undid it, without the heavy weight resting on me I managed to stand before turning to the cloak, I touched it and sent a pulse of magic into it which made it shrink I picked it up and turned to the others who were staring at me "What?" I asked.

"You've never removed your cloak before," Tygra said.

"Well I didn't want to faint and be a burden," I argued, underneath my cloak I wore a dress that consisted of a white blouse with ¾ sleeves and a small round neckline, around the blouse and underneath my chest was a blue corset that was loose enough so it didn't choke me, also the blue skirt ended just above my knees a leather belt was wrapped around my waist and it held the sheath of my staff which my staff currently rested in.

I asked Kit to keep my cloak safe and she placed it in one of her pouches "Lets' keep moving," Lion-O said and I supressed a growl my current opinion of him was dropping faster than a rock thrown from a small cliff. We found some shade to cool off in but I knew it was pointless we has lost the trail as Tygra pointed out and Cheetara informed us that the supplies were low.

"I don't care we keep moving forward," Lion-O said and I decided to say something.

"How selfish can you be?!" I called out and we whipped back around snarling at me.

"Selfish?!" He demanded.

"Yes selfish. Our supplies are low, we don't know where we're going, I almost faint and the kittens look like they're about to faint and yet you don't even care, all you see is your revenge," I argued.

"What do you know about it," He yelled walking up to me so once against our noses were almost touching.

"A hell of a lot actually because I want revenge on two Cats as much as you want revenge on Mumm-Ra but you cannot let it cloud your judgement otherwise you will lose the respect and faith of the others," I argued.

"I don't want revenge I want justice," Lion-O replied.

"Call it want you want it is still the same thing, taking one person's life for another's sake," I said before stepping back but it seems my words only fell on deaf ears because Lion-O continued on his vengeful path.

"Thank you for trying to help Snow," Tygra said and I nodded to the Tiger.

"What is that?" One of the kittens called out and Lion-O came back and we all looked to our left to see and arch way which lead to a churning mass of sand.

"Snarf just found the Sand Sea. Mumm-Ra's lair must just be on the other side," Lion-O said and we headed towards it but I couldn't see any way around it but Kit and Kat spotted food just floating in the sea.

The Thundercats were so happy that they charged in "That so scream trap," I mumbled and followed them to free them, they all began to eat when Cheetara asked if anyone else wondered where it came from.

'At least one of them has common sense.' I thought, but the realisation cam a little too late when, suddenly the sand began to ripple, I rushed forward but sadly I was caught in the trap before I could save them and the net was pulled in the air, we landed on a boat with Fishmen.

I looked up and suppressed a growl "Quite the catch I'd say," One of them said he had white skin with orange patches.

"What's all that racket. That better be the Ramlak you spineless jellyfish are going on about" A voice said as another Fishman whom I guessed was their captain came up onto the deck I realised that he had a pegged leg.

"Another worthless haul, take what the crew doesn't eat of them and turn it into cum," The Fish ordered the chef who began to sharpen his butcher knife.

"Whiskers," I heard Lion-O say next to me I looked at him confused, before returning to the real problem. We were removed from the net and tied up together, I attempted to reach my staff but it didn't work.

"That bait was meant for the beast," The Fish captain said.

"I am Lion-O Lord of the Thundercats and I order you to release us," Lion-O said.

"They aren't going to listen," I said and I was proven right when the Fish began to laugh.

"It talks and it still got some fight in it," The captain said "Well Lion-O Lord of the Thundercats I am Koinelius Tunar captain of this ship and I order you flayed," Tunar replied.

"I told you so," I said and Lion-O just gave me a look, I heard that Kit and Kat were to be eaten first "Stay away from them," I said but before anyone responded something hit the ship.

A green tentacle slithered on board and grabbed one of the crew and he was pulled into the Sand Sea, more tentacles attacked the ship and at one point Cheetara managed to secure a harpoon gun when it was dropped by a Fishman and using it we were freed.

"Finally," I said and withdrew my staff, in its' collapsed it looked like a round letter opener with a pointed end and a red jewel similar to the Eye of Thundera, I twirled it and it expanded becoming the same length as Cheetara's staff it was silver with the red jewel and the pointed end.

However all of the older Cats including myself were seized by a tentacle and lifted up I cut through it with the end of the staff and it released me, the others were freed and we pushed the tentacles back afterwards the captain apologised and claimed he had known we were fighters we would have served his own first mate to us.

"Listen up Fishy these fine fellows are our new shipmates so treat them like you would your own scaly brothers and fetch the little ones some food," Tunar said.

"Well at least we aren't becoming food," I said and I was handed a broom, I agreed with Cheetara, something about all this felt wrong.

"Snow I have to ask," Cheetara said attracting my attention "Why do you want revenge?" Cheetara asked as we worked.

"It's painful to speak off," I said and looked down.

"You don't have to give me your story just the reason why," Cheetara said as she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Murder," I said simply "The first Cat to deserve my revenge killed my grandfather and the second… well I can't say," I said and Cheetara nodded.

"The problem is they were Thundercats," I said and this stunned Cheetara "So yes from those two experiences I had a hatred for most Thundercats although that might have demised to a great dislike of most Thundercats," I said.

Cheetara simply left it at that, I noticed purple clouds approaching us lighting slashed down from the sky striking the sand waves "A storm from the looks of it and a bad one at that," I said.

Tunar ordered the crew to keep going however when a thunderstorm arrived he wouldn't take the advice and sail around it and Lion-O agreed with him "He'll get us all killed," I said knowing that being in a sea storm was bad, very bad.

"What do we do?" Tygra asked.

"Pray for mercy or try and save your brother," I said not knowing what else to do.

"Lion-O this is madness. What are you doing?" Tygra called out.

"Not letting anything stand in my way, not the storm, not you," Lion-O said.

"He's lost it," I said, I was stunned by Lion-O complete disregard for anyone else.

"Captain please the ship won't survive long in this storm," Cheetara said as strong winds carrying debris blew at the ship and she was right the ship would sink before we even reach the end of the storm.

"It's time to turn back," Tygra tried to reason with Tunar.

"Hah, hah I see you're just as soft as the rest of the cum on this ship," Tunar said "Come on lad it's you and me," He spoke to Lion-O.

"We're not soft just sane," I told the Captain but he ignored me and Lion-O went off with him "Remind me to hit him, if we survive this," I said and the other two nodded.

Tunar and Lion-O we're cutting apart or blowing up the rocks that were flying at us but we all realised that my earlier statement was true Lion-O had lost his mind to his revenge just like I had.

The Ramlak surfaced and it had gripped the ship and so we were forced to defend this ship Tygra used his gun whilst me and Cheetara used our staffs, however the tentacles' grip on the ship tightened and it began to break and many of the Fishmen had fallen into the sea Lion-O and Tunar had been separated from us.

The two seemed to be arguing and I was worried for Lion-O but instead of him going with the Captain he went to save the crew and a smile broke out on to my face, Lion-O had found a safe place for us and we swam over to him he clambered on to the wreck that was safe and Lion-O pulled the last remaining part of the ship over to us using the harpoon gun he had.

After we were all seated on the ship Cheetara spoke up "You steered us into quite the storm Lion-O," She said.

"I lost sight of what's important and for that I'm…," Lion-O began but the Ramlak rose up again, its' tongue grabbed Lion-O and before anyone could react he was eaten.

It leaned down to us but it pulled back and a light and water appeared and began to cut down its' mouth and Lion-O came out followed by a mass amount of water.

We all steeped on to the safe sand and I punched Lion-O's arm "That is for being and idiot," I said and punched him again "And that was for making me worry about you," I said before I hugged him.

"And this?" He surprised.

I pulled back "For not letting revenge fully consume you," I said and he smiled the Fishmen gave us a small boat to use which would allow us to cross the Sand Sea.

"We better get moving before the sun sets," Tygra called out to Lion-O and the Fishmen who were talking.

"So what orders do you have for your crew?" Cheetara asked.

"Set our course for the Book of Omens," Lion-O responded.

"Aye, aye Captain," Cheetara said and saluted.

"And what do we do with these two stowaways?" Tygra asked as the kittens once more were attempting the cute act.

"I said I'm not going to babysit," Lion-O said "It's a good thing they've proven they can take care of themselves," Lion-O added and the kittens cheered.

Kit came over to me and handed me my cloak and the ring I gave her she smiled at me and walked over to her brother smiling I placed both back on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Enjoy. I only own Snow, her staff and her culture/home and Rosa **

**I would like to thank Heart of the Demons for the review**

Chapter 4: - A Lesson in Hope

We were sat in the forest as the moon shone in the sky, Kit and Kat were playing or Kit was trying to kill Kat, I couldn't tell. Cheetara and Lion-O were sat by the campfire, Tygra's location I didn't know as for myself, I was sat in a tree starring at the star filled sky.

Suddenly Lion-O's voice cut through the sweet silence of the night "Are you kidding me, now, this better be very important Snarf?" Lion-O said, I looked down to see that Snarf was pestering Lion-O but he seemed jumpy, I sniffed the air and detected the scent of smoke.

We gathered everyone and climbed up onto a high branch to see the robots of Mumm-Ra cutting through the forest "It's the entire Lizard army. Just say the word Lion-O," Cheetara said, and everyone looked at him.

"No, if we stay here we die," Lion-O said and I knew he was right, better to try and escape than risk certain death.

"Thundercats do not retreat," Tygra argued.

"Well I'm no Thundercat and I like being amongst the living," I said.

"With a situation this hopeless, I'll make an exception," Lion-O argued and I could tell this was another argument between the brothers.

"Hope come from action isn't that what father told us," Tygra argued back.

"And what happened to him? Now come on!" Lion-O said and jumped off the branch.

"By the way hope comes from the heart not from action," I said and followed Lion-O, we jumped from branch to branch attempting to put as much distance between us and the Lizards as we could.

We all eventually stopped on a branch with a thorn-bush dome just in front of us, but the Lizards were still following us "They won't be able to follow us in there," Lion-O suggested pointing at the thorn-bush.

"You're asking us to what, hide amongst the brambles waiting for the Lizards to just go away," Tygra argued "This is not how we're going to win this war," Tygra added.

"I'm not asking," Lion-O shot back and jumped off the branch.

"You may be king but I'm still older than you," Tygra shot back.

"Does that really matter anymore?" I questioned as we jumped off the branch and after finding an opening we all went into the dome.

As we travelled through the dome I thought about what Lion-O had said, was it really so hopeless that we should just run away and hide forever.

Liberty had always told me that no matter the situation there can always be light found even in the darkest of times, but no I wonder if she was right because hope was awfully hard to believe in now.

A sound echoed through the thorn-bush and we all glanced around "What is that?" Cheetara asked.

"It sounds like singing," I said we arrived at a blocked passage, when Lion-O cut it open the singing suddenly stopped, through the passage we found a large clearing and in that clearing were little people made out of leaves.

They appeared to be afraid of us however one of the plant people crawled out from between two of them and I could tell that he was only a few years old from his appearance, like the rest he was very small and purple petals made up his hair and his body was made mostly of stem.

"What are you? I've never seen people like you before. Are you from here in the briar? What's that in your hands? Did you make it?" He asked excitedly suddenly he appeared in front of Snarf on a small vine.

"You're not the same as the others, are you some kind of pet?" he asked Snarf when he asked Lion-O "Do you grow from seeds like us? What's that red crystal? How tall are you anyway? Why are you covered with hair? What…" Before Lion-O put a finger over his mouth and another plant person hit him in the side.

"Ok slow down, you sound like me when I was your age," Lion-O said and everyone laughed including the little boy, meanwhile I looked at the other plant person it was a girl she had red petals that ended at her neck and her body was a stem as well.

"Please forgive him he's always been like this," The girl said, we all sat down with the plant people and they gathered around us.

"You have already met young Emerick and Rosa, we are the Petalars, we come from a far off paradise called The Garden. One day long ago a great disaster befell our people, a terrible wind like none recorded in all our history whipped through our home land and swept up the entire Petalar race, carrying us across the sky and bring us here, to briar woods and here we have remained stranded for generations," One of the adults told us.

"Generations? Is this place so big you couldn't find your way in all that time?" Tygra asked.

"But we've got a map, it's very, very old and it will lead us out of the briar to the cliff of winds, if we find it we can ride the winds all the way home," Emerick said and the map was drawn on a leaf.

"We'll help you and together we'll both find a way out of here Emerick I promise," Lion-O said as he looked at the leaf map, this caused the Petalars to cheer and Emerick hung off a lock of Lion-O's hair but I noticed Rose wasn't cheering.

"Why aren't you celebrating?" I asked the young Petalar.

"I just don't see how we can find it, our ancestor's searched for ages what makes everyone believe with your help we can," Rose said.

"I don't know but maybe you should have a bit of faith," I told her and she clung to a lock of my hair.

"Snow thank you," Rosa said and I picked her up smiling.

"My pleasure now go and play," I said and she rushed over jumping on Snarf with Emerick, we began our journey but eventually came to a stop with Cheetara consulting the map and Emerick was practicing his sword play.

"When I grow up I want to be just like you Lion-O," Emerick said, I giggled at the little Petalar, whilst Rosa simply sat on the log fiddling with something that she would let anyone see.

"Enjoy your childhood trust me, you' miss it when it's gone," Lion-O said.

"But I want to be a hero, can you give me sword lessons?" Emerick exclaimed/asked and Rose picked his leg.

"Well first you can't just wave a weapon around like that," Lion-O said and he began to teach Emerick how to fight with a sword when suddenly a bird swooped down and carried Emerick off.

"Emerick!" Rosa screamed in shock.

"Lion-O help me, Lion-O!" Emerick cried out, we rushed after the bird and it eventually dropped Emerick we arrived at his area and Rosa hopped off my shoulders and disappeared.

"Emerick," We called out looking for him, then he appeared and we raced over to him.

"Emerick you scared me half to death," Lion-O said.

"Lion-O, Snow, I never thought I'd see you two again," Emerick said but when he stepped into the light he was older his hair longer with lines on his face.

"Who are you? Where's Emerick?" Lion-O when a giggle cut through the briar I looked onto a branch to see a female Petalar.

She a long red hair and her body made out of stem "That is Emerick Lion-O don't you remember?" She asked as we stared at her.

"Rosa?" I asked and she nodded before hoping down and standing by the adult Emerick she had a small bow slung across her back along with thorn arrows.

"Don't you recognise your old friends?" Emerick asked.

"Emerick and Rose are just a boy and girl," Lion-O said.

"Maybe the last time you saw me," Emerick said "But I suppose I was lost in the woods a long time," Emerick added and Rose nodded.

"Same for me remember, during the early part of our search I ran off to find him but I couldn't so I came back but I must of gotten lost, which reminds me," Rosa said and she slapped Emerick.

"Uh... not that long," Lion-O said as if he was confused but I looked at my hands to see they were the same as a few days ago with the crescent moons on the back of my palms and the black spots on my arms were still the same shade, shape and size.

"You never gave up trying to find me or Rosa," Emerick said as he rubbed the spot were Rose slapped him and glared at her.

"No problem," Lion-O said and then Cheetara walked up to us holding a young Petalar child in her hand.

"As the ancient Thunderian philosopher said 'Time is relative'," Cheetara said she bent down and the child ran off "This child was just a baby hours ago," Cheetara informed us and explained that there entire life encompassed a single day for us.

"So that's why Rosa and Emerick thought it was ages that they were missing," I realised and Lion-O nodded.

We continued our search but it didn't seem like we were getting anywhere, we walked with Rosa and Emerick who was swing his sword around happily when the bird that kidnapped him appeared, he charged at it and began to attack it.

Eventually Lion-O intervened and chased it off "What are you doing, I am him?" Emerick complained.

"That was dumb Emerick you could have gotten hurt," Lion-O said.

"You're not the boss of me so don't tell me want to do," Emerick argued and was about to run off when Rose stopped him.

"He was only protecting you Emerick," Rosa said.

"I don't care and stop trying to control my life Rosa," Emerick said.

"I'm not trying I just want to protect you but ever since we were children you've always lead me into trouble," Rosa argued back.

"Why are you even my friend then?" Emerick shouted back.

"We should leave," I whispered to Lion-O who nodded.

"Uh… I hate you why did I even bother trying to save you," Rosa yelled and stormed off as did Emerick.

"Teenagers," Lion-O said.

"Hey I'm seventeen so that's an insult to me," I said and Lion-O blinked at me.

"You're seventeen?" Lion-O asked and I nodded "You don't act like it," Lion-O said and I laughed before we continued on.

During the trek one of the Petalars died in front of Lion-O and he stopped I looked at him confused "What's the point of it all? Kingdoms rise and fall, lifetimes come and go are any of us here long enough to make a difference," Lion-O wondered and a cold feeling settled in my stomach.

'He's right, it is hopeless.' I thought.

"You sound like an old man talking like that," Emerick's voice said we looked up to see him he had gotten older.

"With so many great adventures ahead of us, we still have a chance to make our marks," Emerick said as he walked by us.

"Tis not the destination but the journey and what we do upon that journey that matters," Rosa's voice said and we looked up to see she had also gotten older with her hair being slightly longer now ending at them middle of her back.

"Yes my friends many adventures I hope," Lion-O said and I looked at Rosa.

"Many thanks Rosa," I said.

"Anything for my old friend," Rosa said then Emerick took the leaf map from Cheetara and exclaimed that we were close as we had arrived at the gateway and the Petalars cheered.

Everyone began to move towards the gateway with Kit, Kat and Snarf being used as rides by the children we were about to move when Lion-O was shot and a Lizard appeared having camouflaged himself.

Another fell from the sky and disabled Cheetara and Tygra, a third threw a device which tied up the kittens. Shots were fired at me but I dodged them before something hit me from behind 'Dirty trick.' I yelled in my head.

"You were fools to try and out run your fate," The Chameleon said.

"Out run this," Emerick said but he was knocked back by the Chameleon, then one of them screamed and I saw a thorn imbed in his hand 'Rosa!' I realised she had shot that thorn, suddenly the Petalars attacked the lizards stunning them with pollen this allowed us to attack, I grabbed one by the throat and threw him into a tree.

The Chameleon disappeared but the kittens quickly fixed that and after Lion-O knocked him out we all headed for the gateway the taller Cats were forced to crawl on our hands and knees as myself and Lion-O congratulated our young Petalar friends and both claimed they had good role models.

We exited the gateway only to find another empty clearing, we decided to rest and I sat down, once more looking at the stars "I wonder was the map a lie," I questioned the stars.

"Maybe or maybe not we must never give up hope no matter what for sometimes it is the only light in the darkness," Rosa said from her position on my hand, suddenly my nose detected smoke and we looked up to see small lights falling from the sky.

"Things are about to get a little more hopeless," Tygra said and I suppressed the urge to smack him.

"We have to retreat again," Lion-O said.

"No we must go towards it," Emerick said.

"Towards the flames are you crazy?" Lion-O asked.

"Yeah are you crazy?" Rosa asked probably scared for Emerick.

"Can't you feel it Lion-O, do you know what this is?" Emerick asked and suddenly the strange curled plants began to unravel and created a cliff-like plant.

"The updraft from the fire, it's creating wind," Lion-O realised and I smiled.

"This is why you never give up hope," Emerick said "We're going home," He added and held his sword aloft.

The Petalars rush forward with us helping the young children, they climb up the cliff to reach the top.

I approached an older female Petalar "Come on there is still time," I told her.

"No I afraid there isn't, my dear this is the end for me," She said and a small wooden bow dropped to the floor.

"Rosa?" I asked as I felt tears come to my eyes, I looked up only to realise that Lion-O was holding Emerick and that he was dying as well.

"My sweet Snow you must never give do you understand you must always shine in the darkness," Rosa said and I smiled at her as a single tear slipped down my cheek.

"I'm sorry you couldn't see the garden," I said and Rosa cracked a smile.

"I hate to repeat myself you must know that by now," she said and I nodded I remembered all the times I spent with her, when we met, when we found Emerick, when her and Emerick argued being a few. The Petalars sung their song as I looked at her, Rosa smiled and she dissolved into leaves floating up into the sky.

The Petalars used leaves or other plants to catch the air and floated off into the distance, as the Petalars floated away Kit played a song on her flute and they called out their thanks to us.

"So what now?" Tygra asked as the fire was being to creep close to us.

"We can try and find another way out of this briar," Cheetara suggested.

"Retreat? Thundercats never retreat, I say we face the Lizards and hope for the best. We're all leaves passing in the wind here and then gone but while we're here we live to the fullest," Lion-O said and drew the Sword.

"Do I have to remind everyone everyday I'm not a Thundercat," I muttered but Lion-O only smiled at me.

"Yes you are Snow because you're our friend," Lion-O said and I stared at him shocked but I smiled back and Lion-O began his chant and the Thundercats' symbol shine brightly in the sky.

We charged out and over to where the Lizards where, I withdrew my staff and slammed it into them, everyone fought valiantly but even this was too much for us and we were forced to re-group "There are too many of them," Lion-O said.

"Father would have been proud of your bravery Lion-O," Tygra said.

"A glory I'm honoured to share with all of you," Lion-O said.

"My service to the crown has always been a cherished privilege," Cheetara said.

"Why are talking like we're going to die?" I asked.

"Aren't we?" Tygra asked.

"Always have a trick up your sleeve Tygra," I said and I began to charge my staff with energy, when something attack the Lizards through the darkness I could make out a large shape that seemed to move quite quickly it also had red eyes.

"What is that thing?" Cheetara asked as the object easily took care of the robots and forced the Lizards to flee.

"Hope that's on our side," One of the kittens said it stopped just in front of us and I could see that it was a tank and it was in good condition which surprised me.

A figure stood up from the cockpit and when a Lizard attacked it the figure caught it and hit it with a weapon and spun the weapon around a few times, "Who are you?" Lion-O asked.

The figure was a male Panther his upper body was well developed and tapered down to a slender waist. A band of dark brown hair circled around the lower skull and is was pulled back into a warrior's tail. The hair then extends down his face into a pair of impressive mutton chops. Scars slash over his chest, right shoulder and over his right eye. A further star-shaped scar is on his left shoulder.

His outfit was fairly simple; a red/brown waistcoat with spikes down the front, black trousers and a belt with the customary red jewel of the Thundercats, red/brown shoes that left the claws exposed, and studded red/brown wrist guards. 'Well Scout would defiantly like him.' I thought and then he spoke "Name's Panthro," and this information shocked us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Enjoy. I only own Snow, her staff and her culture/home, also a side note Snow's POV is in first person whilst everyone else's POV is third person **

**I would like to thank Himeno Kazehito for the review**

Chapter 5: -New Friends

We stood in the barren forest watching as Panthro hammered away at the huge tank, to be honest I was nervous Panthro was intimidating to say the least and he was a little anti-social in my opinion.

"I thought he'd be smaller," Lion-O said, as we continued to watch the Panther work on the tank.

"I thought he'd be less spiky," Cheetara added.

"Go on Lord of the Thundercats, see if your loyal subject needs help fixing his tank, that is unless you're scared," Tygra pressured and Lion-O walked forward and grabbed Tygra's neck.

"And what makes you think Lion-O can help?" I growled at him and he gulped looking nervous.

"Go away, can't you see I'm busy," I heard Panthro say, his voice was gruff just like his appearance.

"Oh come on, you're really going to just ignore us forever. What are you so grumpy about anyway?" Lion-O retorted, obviously annoyed.

In response to that Panthro told Lion-O that he was standing on a tool and Lion-O stepped back whilst apologising.

"Look maybe I can help, I've dabbled in a little Tech myself," Lion-O said.

"It won't help Lion-O," I said and picked up the tool and tapped Panthro on the arm, he looked at me and took it.

"It's impressive you managed to find a tank like this in good condition," I said.

"It was luck," Panthro replied before standing up "The Thundertank's out of Thundrillium. Now I've got to risk my hide getting more at the Cloud Peak Mine," He said and pointed in the direction of a large, squared shaped mountain peak.

"If you're going after Thundrillium, we're coming with you," Lion-O told Panthro who didn't look happy.

"Let me put this as respectfully as I can," Panthro said "No," He finished.

"Oh bother," I said realising this was going to anger Lion-O and with him being a hot-head an argument would start up.

"I am the king now, General," Lion-O said and Panthro jumped down in front of him.

"Fine. If you slow me down or get in my way you're on your own," Panthro told him "Any questions?" He asked causing Tygra to ask a stupid question.

"Let's just go, before I end up electrocuting someone," I said "Namely Tygra," I muttered under my breath.

"Wait for us here, we'll be back before dark," Lion-O told the kittens.

"If we don't all die first," Panthro added as we walked off.

"And we're not back in the morning that means I'm burying these lot," I added gesturing to the Thundercats.

"Does she have any faith in your abilities?" Panthro asked looking at me.

"I have faith in my abilities, anyone else I sketchy," I said.

As we walked through the woodland I glanced around watching for any sign of movement "I stick out like a sore thumb," I muttered and my hand twitched to my staff just waiting for someone to see me and attack.

"You sure have a motley crew on your hands kid. It's a miracle you survived this long without any adult supervision," Panthro said.

"We've been doing just fine under my command," Lion-O retorted.

"If you want to stay alive, you're going to have to listen to me," Panthro said.

"I'm the king now Panthro," Lion-O repeated.

"Ha. Could have fooled me," Panthro said, "Your father now he was a leader," Panthro said and I could tell Panthro really respected Claudus.

"The king fought to his last breath trying to save Thundera. In the end Grune's betrayal was too much to overcome," Cheetara said and I growled.

"If you're going to tell a story tell the truth. Claudus died because Grune and Mumm-Ra played on Claudus' loyalty to his friends by Mumm-Ra disguising himself as Panthro allowing Mumm-Ra to get close enough to kill him," I said.

"Grune. We've been inseparable since the first day we met on the battlefield," Panthro said as he lost himself in a memory but we kept walking on.

"Do you mind if I ask about it?" I asked Panthro and he looked at me.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

"You and Grune are so different yet apparently you were the best of friends, I just want to understand how that was possible," I told him and he nodded.

"I'll give you the brief version alright and no extensive questions, got it," He said and I nodded, we put some distance between us and the others so that nobody would overheard our conversation.

"Me and Grune met during the Lizard War and to me he was the only other Cat that actually pulled his weight and it was in that battle that we saved Claudus' life," Panthro began his tale.

"Impressive," I said surprised that they were able to do that so early.

"Yeah we were rewarded and that's when Grune told me he would become king. At the time I thought it was a joke or something but later I realised it wasn't," Panthro said.

"We stuck together through thick and thin and eventually we trained the two princes, Grune always favoured Tygra but I knew Lion-O was going to be king and whilst he doesn't have the natural talent Tygra does he has the potential," Panthro explained.

"So you focused on helping Lion-O," I guessed.

"Yeah that's right," Panthro agreed "It was during one session when Claudus approached us and told us he was giving Lynx-O the position of General of the Army," Panthro continued his tale.

"He wanted us to find the Book of Omens but Grune wasn't happy about that," Panthro said, somehow he knew I didn't need to hear the rest and he was right because I fitted the rest of the story to the events that had happened.

We stopped on a ridge covered with grass we all crouched down, allowing the others to catch up as Panthro looked through his telescope "What were you and Panthro talking about?" Lion-O asked.

"Don't be nosy, it's rude," I told him and Lion-O looked annoyed.

"That's the access tunnel we need to get to. Doesn't look to heavily guarded," Panthro informed us.

"I say we take them now," Lion-O said.

"We wait for darkness," Panthro said and I knew he was right it was far safer to wait for the cover of night than attack in broad daylight.

"Who's in charge here," Lion-O said.

"Lion-O listen to me," I said and he looked at me "Look I don't know how things work in Thundera but this isn't how a king should rule, by automatically assuming everyone will listen and respect him," I told him before walking crouched over back into the grass.

I stopped and looked back at the young Lion "Just don't do anything stupid," I added and re-grouped with the others.

"Where's Lion-O?" Cheetara asked after a few minutes had passed we all looked around only to see he hadn't joined us Panthro looked down at the tunnel.

"He didn't," Tygra said and I guessed from his tone he believed that his brother wasn't that foolish.

"Oh yes he did," Panthro said and handed me the telescope before he took off, charging down the hill, I looked through the telescope to only to let out a growl when I saw that Lion-O surrounded.

"That idiot, I told him not to do something stupid," I said and gave the other two the telescope as I raced down after Panthro and I was quickly joined by the other two.

Although when we arrived, Panthro didn't need the help as all the lizards were dealt with by the time we got there "Wow," I said speechless at seeing the pile of Lizards Panthro had defeated single-handily.

"What is wrong with you?" Panthro asked as he put his nunchucks away.

"Me, I gave an order, you ignored it," Lion-O said.

"He is the king now Panthro," Cheetara said as her and Tygra stood at Lion-O side.

"So that means I've got to listen to every idiotic order he gives me," Panthro stated and Lion-O glared at Panthro.

"I guess all the stories of your undying loyalty was exaggerated," Lion-O said.

"You'll have my loyalty when you show me you can do more with that sword than carry it around," Panthro said as he headed into the mine "Come on let's find the Thundrillium and get out of here," Panthro added.

I walked up and slapped Lion-O on the head "I told you not to do something stupid and look what you done," I said gesturing to the lizard pile.

"Why didn't you listen to me is it because you think you're better than me because you're a king," I said and as he was about to responded I covered his mouth "Well let me tell you something _Princeling_, my respect and my loyalty have to be earned but you keep acting like this and I'm gone promise or no promise," I said and walked in.

"Well someone has some backbone at least," Panthro said having heard my rant.

"It's the way I was raised Loyalty and Respect can only be earned never given," I told him.

"I wish Grune's loyalty had been earned," Panthro said and we arrived at an opening that lead into a large clearing where a huge mining operation was taking place.

"Thundrillium," Lion-O whispered I had remained in the back of the tunnel due to my visibility but I could still see clearly as we watch Thundrillium being placed in carts.

"Enough to power a hundred years Thundertanks for a hundred years," Panthro said, Grune passed by and I dug my claws into the wall to prevent myself from lunging at him "Grune," Panthro said looking at his former friend.

"We move on my lead got it," He said and I nodded, but Lion-O obviously wasn't happy about it.

"Say girl how come you listen to me but not the kid?" Panthro asked me.

"Three very simple reasons. One, you have more experience, Two Lion-O's a hothead and Three Lion-O isn't my king," I said.

"Still loyal to Claudus?" He asked but I snorted.

"No, I'm not a Thundercat," I told him and he was shocked by what I could tell from the look on his face.

"Then why do you follow him?" Panthro asked and a mysterious grin formed on my face before I walked away.

When we moved, myself, Lion-O, Tygra and Cheetara ambushed some Lizards with Lion-O causing a small explosion when he cut open a Lizard's energy gun.

We stepped out and Grune was surprised "Thundercats, hoh, hoh, fools you've brought the Sword right to me and you'll never make it out of here alive," Grune said.

"They will, I just can't say the same for you," Panthro said and Grune was stunned to see him.

"You've always been hard to kill Panthro," Grune stated.

"I can be stubborn when it comes to dying," Panthro responded.

"This isn't going to go well is it," Cheetara said.

"Nope," Tygra confirmed

"Two males and one is out for blood, we might want to take cover," I added in my thoughts as well, and Panthro revealed that the last time he saw Grune was when he freed Mumm-Ra from his prison.

He also revealed that whilst Grune joined Mumm-Ra, he had refused to betray his king and had been left to rot "Ah we sure have some great memories together," Panthro said.

"Hide now," I suggested recognising the look in Panthro's eyes as one I saw in a mirror far too often.

"You betrayed me Grune, you betrayed your brothers. All those deaths and your still not the king," Panthro said.

"Don't lecture me Panthro if it's revenge you seek then come take it," Grune said.

"With pleasure," Panthro said.

"How about me?" I questioned.

"I've never seen you before in my life," Grune said.

"Yes you have, once, it was the day," I said and felt the bottled up rage take over "It was the day when you, **Murdered**. **My**. **Grandfather**," I spoke as I slashed at him and he barely dodged.

"But then that means you were the little cub he had with him," Grune said, I was about to strike when Panthro grabbed me.

"No, let me take your revenge he'll kill you," Panthro said we locked eyes for a few break seconds and I grudgingly allowed him to fight Grune for me.

"Only this time, the next he's mine," I growled.

"If he survives," Panthro added and they were about to fight when suddenly the room began to shake.

"What is that?" Cheetara asked and suddenly a robot appeared from underneath us.

"The one thing you can trust a machine," Grune said and then he commanded it to destroy us and he took off running.

"Until next time Panthro," He called back to him.

"Grune!" Panthro yelled and began to give chase but he was stopped by the robot and it began to tunnel through the mountain attempting to either catch us by surprise or to collapse the tunnel on us and neither was a good option.

It eventually drilled and stayed under but the mountain shook as we attempted to listen for where he would next appear, he came up behind Panthro and I quickly drew my staff.

Lion-O chanted and the red light and blue lighting glowed and crackled around the blade and I could tell that Panthro was shocked.

The robot had begun to use it frontal drill against the Sword but Lion-O manage to push the robot back "Now that's what I call impressive," Panthro and I nodded.

"He might not be my king and he might be a hot head," I said catching his attention "But that along with a dead man's final promise is why I follow him," I told Panthro, then Lion-O was able to force the robot back and slice its' frontal drill clean off.

Suddenly the room began to shake "Damn that bloody robot's drilling has weaken the mountains structure," I said and everyone began to run however I pulled my cloak off and handed it to Panthro.

"Drop it and I'll kill you," I told him and he looked at me as if he was about to argue "GO!" I ordered and surprisingly he left hauling the cloak with him.

_***Thundercats***_

Panthro lugged the cloak out of the mountain with the two princes following him and the cleric following them, but Panthro's mind focused on the Snow Leopard and to say that she confused him was putting it lightly.

The quartet escaped the mountain and Lion-O was the first to notice Snow's absence "Where's Snow?" He asked as Cheetara handed Panthro the Thundrillium she managed to grab.

"She took this off and ordered me to leave when I was about to question her she ordered me again and she sounded like a queen when she did, so much so that I listened and obeyed," Panthro explained shocked that the little girl and managed to make him listen but then again he was surprised he even told her his story.

"You mean to tell me you let her stay in there," Lion-O growled out and he clenched his fists.

"Easy Lion-O, I got out," Snow's calm and comforting voice drifted towards them and in a second she slowed down right in front of them.

"What the?" Tygra said as Snow handed Panthro more Thundrillium and fasten her cloak back, the Cats retreated to a high platform and looked at the mountain.

"Well that will slow down Mumm-Ra's army for a while," Lion-O said.

"I guess your father's sword wound up in the right hands after all," Panthro admitted "I served him proudly and you can expect the same," Panthro added.

"So you think when we get the Thundertank fixed I could drive it?" Lion-O asked and Panthro merely gave him a flat look.

"Not a chance my king," Panthro told him and Snow laughed along with Tygra and Cheetara whilst the two male Cats smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Enjoy. I only own Snow, her staff and her culture/home, also the italics are spells that are in Latin and I'll give the translation at the end. **

**I would like to thank Heart of the Demons for the reviews**

Chapter 6: - The Tower of Omens

We sat in a clearing surrounded by trees "Jaga's clues have gotten us this far, now it's up to Lion-O to get us the rest of the way," Cheetara told the others as we watched the young king attempt to use Sight Beyond Sight but it wasn't working and he was getting frustrated.

"Are you telling me that our only chance of finding the Book of Omens, is if his sword **gives** him directions," Panthro said looking at Cheetara and Tygra who were to his left whilst I was sat on his right.

"It's about as hopeless as it sounds," Tygra said.

"Lion-O can get us there, he just need to believe in himself. It might help if you believed in him to," Cheetara told the boys, however my eyes darted across the clearing I could feel someone watching us, someone with dark intentions but I couldn't see anyone and then the feeling vanished.

"This is dumb, I don't even know what I'm looking for," Lion-O said.

"Sometimes when you look too hard, you miss what's right in front of you," Cheetara told him.

The Cleric then got too close to the King for anyone's comfort and I could see that Tygra was agitated by her closeness to his brother 'I wonder.' I thought finding Tygra's reaction unusual.

Then the kittens started harassing the two claiming that they were in a romantic relationship and then they asked why the book was so hard to find and if someone forget where it was hidden.

"In a way yes. You see the Book of Omens wasn't lost it was hidden with the intention that it would never be found," Cheetara said and I stepped into the trees to ignore the false story for to me and my people that wasn't what happened.

Our version of this story was that the creator of the Book along with a companion who would go on to be the first Head Cleric decided to hide the Book for fear of Mumm-Ra using the Book's knowledge for dark deeds and thus they created the Tower.

"That's why Grune and I knew we'd probably never find it," I heard Panthro say as I returned to the clearing.

"So we just have to get lucky and hope we stumble on to it," Tygra said, and he didn't sound too pleased about the current situation.

I looked over to see Snarf pulling on a fruit however when he managed to remove one all of them fell down to reveal a Lion's head statue "Look," I said and pointed to the statue and everyone head over to it.

"Maybe we just did," Lion-O said and I nodded agreeing, Lion-O walked over and pulled away some roots to reveal a secret entrance.

"How did we not see that?" Cheetara asked, Lion-O turned her own words back on her then we headed in.

We came to a room with a single walkway and all around us were spikes, when we came to the door Lion-O pushed against it only to find that it was locked "Think they left a key behind?" Lion-O asked me.

Tygra placed his hand on Lion-O's shoulder and gestured to the room "Actually they left a few," He said and he was right, for above us the ceiling was littered with keys.

"We'll just have to try them all," Cheetara said and she used her staff to hook a few keys.

"This could take forever," Panthro said.

"I don't think this is a good idea," I said as I withdrew my staff and I was right because the moment they used the key the bridge began to close.

"I don't think we have forever," Tygra said and we all fell, Panthro managed to grab the ledge, with WilyKat clinging to his back, Lion-O and Cheetara grasped a leg each, Tygra held onto Lion-O and WilyKit and Snarf held onto Tygra whilst I had used my staff to hold onto.

"Whiskers," Lion-O said.

"What exactly does that mean?" I asked as this was the second time I had heard him use that word.

"It's a curse he uses when something goes wrong," Tygra explained.

"Find the key," Panthro said and the kittens began to climb up the chain of Cats.

"Leave this to the masters," WilyKat said and Kit nodded.

"Hurry, there's hundreds to pick from," Lion-O said.

"Why waste time picking out a key," Kit started.

"When you can just pick the lock," Kat finished as he picked the lock, then the door opened and I swiftly jumped in and then grabbed my staff, the other Cats began to pile through, with myself and the two royals having to haul Panthro through the opening, the door then shut behind us.

We were in a corridor with a door at the end "The Book could be just beyond that wall," Lion-O said.

"It won't be that easy Lion-O," I said and as if to prove my point, Panthro trigged a trap which resulted in spinning blades popping out of the walls, Cheetara pulled him back before he got hurt.

"Legends say the ancients rigged a series of obstacles near the temple meant to keep outsiders away," Cheetara said.

"Then this whole place is a death trap," Panthro said and I rolled my eyes

"Do you want to handle this or should I?" I asked the Cheetah and she smiled at me, before running through the blades dodging them and only getting her hair slightly clipped she used her staff to turn the blades off and open the door.

We crossed the corridor and slipped through the door before Cheetara joined us, we entered a large room with a fountain in the centre its' surface was still and there was a light reflected off the surface.

"Look treasure," Kit called out.

"We're rich," Kat cred happily.

"Kit, Kat don't," I yelled but they broke the water's surface and the ripples caused and the light to move, then water began to rush into the room filling it quite quickly.

We immediately began to move to higher ground to avoid drowning it was also around this time we discovered that Panthro couldn't swim, I pulled my cloak off and turned it into the miniature version and tossed it to Kit and she slipped it into one of her pouches.

Now we were floating in the water when Tygra pointed out a grate "Looks like an exit up there, we wait for the water to raise and float up to it," Tygra said and so we did that and Cheetara used her staff to open it.

"I can't open it from this side," Cheetara said.

"Brilliant," I said sarcastically.

"I'm not going to make it," Panthro said and I swam over to him and grasped his arm but his weight pulled he down when he sank, I tried to pull us back up but I couldn't and I was losing oxygen.

I looked at Panthro and then he did something that shocked me he let go of me and he drifted down even faster I then felt a pair of strong arms encircle my waist and I was pulled above the water "Panthro's gone," I heard Lion-O say and I realised it was him to saved me.

The others attempted to force the grate open but I knew it wouldn't work, but then Panthro pulled the grate up and we all scrambled through to escape a watery grave "I guess not being able to swim has its' advantages," Panthro said.

"Who wants to bet that leads to the temple," Lion-O said pointing at the other tunnel.

"Not me, it will problem lead to another puzzle we have to solve," I said, Kit handed me my cloak and I slipped it on, and we walked through the tunnel until it became too pitch black to see an inch in front.

"Ow, okay who stepped on my foot?" Tygra's voice asked.

"Hey watch where you're going," Panthro said next, I kept trying to see but I couldn't, then I collided with something and I toppled over.

"Everyone stop moving ok," I said and everyone thing was quiet and only breathing could be heard "_Chiaro_," I said and an orb of light appeared in my hand.

"Well that's an awkward image," Tygra said and I realised I was settled beneath Lion-O I quickly kicked him in the stomach and jumped up, I looked around only to realise that we were trapped.

"I told you so," I said quickly "We should look for a secret exit for something," I said and we all began to search for a way out of the trap.

"Nothing," Kit said.

"Same here," Kat said.

"I don't think there is a way out of this trap," Cheetara said.

"There has to be," Lion-O argued but I ignored the trivial argument as I rapped my knuckles against the wall that blocked our way but it was hollow instead of solid.

"Everyone you might want to stand behind me," I said and they did I stopped the glowing light ball and everyone started yelling "Enough!" I ordered and they fell silent.

"_Tonitrua Fragor_," I chanted and blue lighting appeared in my hand and it struck the hollow rock easily disintegrating it.

The room brightened up and the others cheered in happiness "Alright so lets'…," Lion-O began but I covered his mouth.

"Don't jinx it," I hissed and when he nodded I released him and we all head down the tunnel coming into a wide open area with a canyon below and a waterfall across from us but there was no temple.

"There's nothing here," Lion-O exclaimed "All those traps just to protect more jungle. Maybe no one can find this temple because it doesn't exist," Lion-O said.

"Or maybe it just takes more than getting past physical traps to find it, believe in yourself I do," Cheetara encouraged him but the way she didn't it made me uncomfortable because to me it was like she was leading him on.

Lion-O withdrew the Sword and held it in front of him "Sword of Omens give me Sight Beyond Sight," Lion-O chanted and the bits that extended form the handle of the blade curled around his eyes.

Then as soon as it started it was over and Lion-O lowered the Sword "There's a switch," he revealed and leaned over the edge he then attempted to lean over and reach it "I can't reach it," Lion-O said.

"Allow me," Tygra said and he used his whip to activate the switch and then something moved out from behind the waterfall.

It was massive with three Cat statues sitting at the top, then platforms of rock rose up and we all stood in shock and then began to cross over the bridge.

"The Tower of Omens," Lion-O said.

"I can't believe I finally found it. I guess all it took was the right partners," Panthro said, we entered the central room were a massive pillar rested in the middle and log steps jutted out at regular intervals.

"The Book must be up there," Tygra said.

"You did it Lion-O," Cheetara said.

"Indeed he did," Mumm-Ra's voice called out and we all turned to see him behind us "And it will the last thing he ever does," Mumm-Ra added but in his hand was a dark lantern and in the lantern was Jaga.

"I lead him right to you, I'm sorry," Jaga said looking sorrowful.

"Jaga you're alive?" Cheetara asked as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hardly he's nothing but a vapour in a jar," Mumm-Ra said, laughing

"Release his spirit you foul, parasite infected corpse," I told Mumm-Ra and I withdrew my staff.

"I have little use for him now," Mumm-Ra said and he tossed the lantern I had started to rush forward but using her speed Cheetara was able to catch it before me.

Mumm-Ra launched a beam of purple light but I rushed over and blocked it with my staff "Tell me Snow Leopard have you revealed the secret of your staff to them yet," Mumm-Ra said.

"_Flammis_," I yelled and flames shot forth from my hand and Mumm-Ra blocked it with his cloak and blasted us again I pulled my cloak around and it protect me but it blasted Cheetara and knocked her back into the pillar.

"Cheetara!" Lion-O yelled.

"We have to get to the book," Tygra said and after I stowed my staff away I followed after them and then we started leaping from log to log.

"What did Mumm-Ra mean?" Lion-O asked.

"Later," I said and continued to jump up.

"But…," Lion-O began to argue but I turned and glared at him my icy eyes becoming ice daggers.

"Later," I repeated and we continued up.

"Ancient Spirits of Evil transform this decayed form into Mumm-Ra the Ever Living," I heard him chant and suddenly a dark aura surrounded the room and I began to fall from the ominous magic at work, but Lion-O and Tygra grabbed me and I looked down.

Mumm-Ra was several feet taller and he was even more physically imposing than Panthro if that was possible. His bandages were only seen in a few places on his body and his skin as charred-grey with demonic wings on his back. He wore gold armour with blue accents and bore a piece of gold armour on his chest that was emblazoned with his entwined serpent insignia.

"Whiskers," Lion-O said.

"Keep running," I said and we continued up the steps however with his wings Mumm-Ra flew up after us however Tygra managed to slow him down but he was knocked off luckily Panthro saved his life.

We eventually reached the top and above us the Book of Omens was secured in a dome but Mumm-Ra joined us shortly "The Book of Omens and its' power belong to me," Mumm-Ra said.

"By right it belongs to me," I yelled at him back at him.

"Thundercats HO!" Lion-O called out and the lighting crackled off the Sword, Mumm-Ra attacked us but we managed to dodge out the way or block the purple energy.

Then Cheetara appeared still carrying the lantern and she kicked Mumm-Ra and he staggered back but he retaliated with more energy and she was blasted over the side barely hanging on.

Lion-O raced over to her but this allowed Mumm-Ra to attack him forcing him down I raced over and stood in front of them "You are much like your father," Mumm-Ra said and I knew he meant Claudus and not my father.

"What do you know of my father?" Lion-O asked.

"Only that I killed him," Mumm-Ra said he knocked me aside and looked at Lion-O "I also find it interesting how you trust someone that doesn't even tell you that her staff and your sword are sister weapons," Mumm-Ra said and then blasted Lion-O.

I rose to my feet, I then dew in a deep breath and concentrated all my power "_Aurora lucem scriptor_," I chanted and a blazing white light intensified around me but another light also originated from the lantern Jaga was in and I knew he was helping me.

The light managed to weaken Mumm-Ra forcing him to flee but it left me physically drain to the point I was struggling for breath but even worse was that the lantern was shattered.

I forced myself to stand but I began to fall luckily Panthro caught me and I used him for support as we walked over "Jaga," Lion-O spoke shocked.

"He sacrificed himself for you for all of us," Cheetara said.

"His physical body is dead but his spirit still lives and he may yet still save us," I said and as if agreeing a little green light floated up and it danced in front of us when it came to me I smiled at it.

"I'll tell Liberty you said good bye," I said and after dancing in front of Lion-O it floated up to the Book and released the seal that held it in place and the dome lowered to us.

Lion-O walked over to the Book and removed it from the dome "At long last we have all the answers," Lion-O said and he opened the book but something didn't feel right although that could be the mana drain talking.

"Well what does it say?" Tygra asked voice the same question as all of us.

"It says… nothing. It's blank," Lion-O revealed

_***Thundercats***_

Snow's spells 

_**Latin version**_** – English version**

_Chiaro_ – Light

_Tonitrua Fragor _– Thunder Crash

_Flammis _– Flames

_Aurora lucem scriptor _– Dawn's Light


	7. Chapter 7

**Please Enjoy. I only own Snow, her staff and her culture/home, also the italics are spells that are in Latin and I'll give the translation at the end** **and another side note Snow's POV is in first person whilst everyone else's POV is third person. **

**I would like to thank Heart of the Demons for the review.**

Chapter 7: - Legacy 

We were all resting at the tower, Cheetara and the kittens were practicing fighting, Tygra was practicing his aim with the gun without shooting it and Panthro was asleep, however I myself couldn't sit down and I was pacing about.

"Snow if you're that worried go and join him," Tygra said and even though I glared at him and raced up the steps to where we discovered the Book and I found Lion-O fiddling with it.

"All those years we believed the Book was magic but maybe it's Technology. Which means if I want to read it I'll have to power it up," Lion-O as he examined the Book with Snarf watching.

"It's possible, not much is known about the Book," I said and he whirled around.

"Oh… um… Snow hi," Lion-O said and an awkward silence settled over the two of us and it had been this way ever since our encounter with Mumm-Ra.

Lion-O went back to looking at the Book and I stood by him, however Snarf didn't sound too happy "Don't worry I'm not going to break the Book of Omens," Lion-O said and suddenly electricity shot out of the Book and both hit me and Lion-O and blasted us backwards then darkness encompassed my vision.

When I awoke I was in a strange, unusual world with Lion-O right next to me "You have entered a strange realm Lion-O and Snow, the Book is neither magic or Technology but rather a fusion of both," A voice said behind us and when we turned, we saw Jaga behind us.

"Jaga you're alive?!" Lion-O exclaimed.

"The rules of life, death and reality itself are different in the Book Lion-O," Jaga said.

"Can it tell me what Mumm-Ra's after and how to stop him?" Lion-O asked.

"The answers lie in the Book's all seeing record of the past, but to truly understand them, both of you must relive the events that lead us here long ago," Jaga said and his staff struck the world around us "Far beyond the skies of Thundera and the reach of your imagination," Jaga spoke.

We seemed to fall through the world a blinding light engulfed us and I gripped Lion-O hand for some form of anchor and he gripped mine back and it stayed that way until we arrived in a metal room "From within the bodies of your ancestors Leo and Seraphina, you will face the same challenges they did. But I warn you Lion-O and Snow if you fail the Book will be closed to you forever," Jaga warned as we entered their bodies.

I glanced at Leo he had a slender build, much like Lion-O's. His eyes were still the same enchanting blue/teal colour whilst his hair and sideburns were much longer, suggesting he was older than Lion-O was. He wore blue-grey armour with the Thunderian red symbol in the centre.

_***Thundercats***_

Lion-O/Leo turned to look at the Snow Leopard Jaga had called Seraphina and to Lion-O she was absolutely breath-taking.

She had white fur the colour of snow, her eyes the same icy blue as Snow's but they seemed warmer, her eyes were ringed faintly by black markings and her pale lips were curled in a small smile, she had black spots speckled in her long white hair that was held in a ponytail and black crescent moon marking were on her hands she wore blue-grey armour with a golden eye symbol in the centre.

_***Thundercats***_

"Um… wow," Lion-O/Leo said his eyes blinking as he stared at me and his face began to redden.

"Leo focus," I hissed out using his ancestors name in case someone was watching and he turned to the console in front of us and he began to touch buttons.

"Wow," Lion-O/Leo whispered, "I never thought that the past would look so much like the future," Lion-O/Leo said, and as he pushed the buttons the image on a globe in the middle changed until it came to a stone that looked like the Eye of Thundera.

"Looks like the Eye of Thundera," Lion-O/Leo said and I nodded.

"Beautiful isn't it Leo, Seraphina," A voice said and we turned to see Mumm-Ra in his Ever-Living form.

"I serve Mumm-Ra," Me and Lion-O/Leo said in unison.

"And you will both do well to not forget it," Mumm-Ra said "Once I have the War Stone in my grasp I will amplify the power of the Sword of Plun-Darr making it the most formidable weapon in all existence," Mumm-Ra spoke.

He held aloft a black and purple sword that bared an uncanny resemblance to the Sword of Omens 'War Stone?' I question in my mind.

"Tell me commanders has the Book of Omens locked onto the stone's energy signature?" Mumm-Ra asked and after a little un-surety Lion-O/Leo was able to pinpoint the location.

"There," Lion-O/Leo pinpointed the planet.

"Captain Tygus," Mumm-Ra said and an image appeared of a Tiger who wore slate-grey battle armour with a red symbol in the chest piece and a mechanism over his right eye. Like Tygra, he had dark amber eyes, red-orange fur, and black stripes, however unlike Tygra, his facial hair has grown in fully, suggesting he was of middle age.

"Yes Lord Mumm-Ra," Tygus said awaiting his orders.

"Prepare your pilots and the rest of the invasion force to move in, once the stone is located. To that aim Commanders see to it the animals are deployed for initial planetary sweeps," Mumm-Ra said.

"Yes my lord," We said in unison again, bowed and we headed off.

"So Mumm-Ra used the Book to find the Eye of Thundera and the Cats helped him, this is strange," Lion-O/Leo said as we walked down a hallway and when we stepped into another room the sight shocked me.

"Not as strange as that," I said and it was true, we were in a high-Tech jail area where different species were all sealed behind energy doors and all cells were guarded by armoured people who were mostly Cats.

"What took you so long?" A voice said behind us and we turned to see a beautiful Panther she was taller than either of us, she had long black hair and her eyes were an amber colour she was dressed in a grey and black uniform with no Thundarian symbol.

"Sorry what did I miss?" Lion-O/Leo asked, she laughed and looked at me then lead us over to a console and pulled up the image of the planet the Eye was on.

"This is our invasion target. The planet is 73% water so we'll need all the Sharks we can get," She explained "As usual we'll get the Dogs and Monkeys to work the ground and the Vultures will search from the air. I assume Tygus and his men will be ready to move in once the stone is located," She finished.

"You could assume that," Lion-O/Leo told her, as the animals were being forced into work I felt disgust build up within me "All these animals enslaved to search for a single stone," Lion-O/Leo stated.

"Who do you think they hate more? The cages or the security collars that will blow them to pieces with one step in the wrong direction," The Panther questioned.

"I'm going with the collars," Lion-O/Leo said.

"I'm going with us," I said causing the other two to look at me, suddenly a Dog was roughly shoved forward and he retaliated and suddenly a riot broke out and the alarms went off with the Panther sarcastically claiming it was just what we needed.

"Are you just going to stand there looking pretty or are you going to fight?" The Panther asked Lion-O/Leo. I jumped over from where I was standing and flipped a Lizard over my head and swept a Jackal out from underneath me.

I saw Lion-O/Leo pinned against the wall by a Lizard but he head-butted him, freeing himself and began to fight back, I blocked a blow from a Bulldog and Lion-O/Leo pulled me out of the way of a crushing blow from a Monkey "Thanks," I said.

"No problem," He replied, the riot was stopped and the leaders were cuffed, the Panther, myself and Lion-O/Leo took the leaders to the isolation room once there the Panther threatened them and forced them inside.

However once the doors closed she freed them claiming that they had spent enough time in the cuffs "Nearly took my head off. You Cats will take any chance you get," The Lizard said, referring to Lion-O/Leo.

"I'll say it was quite a convincing performance," The Panther said smirking and we agreed although in truth we were extremely confused.

"My apologises for the unplanned riot but it seemed we should meet. Mumm-Ra will have the stone soon…" The Jackal began but the Panther cut him off.

"And when he does there won't be a force in the galaxy strong enough to free us from his dominion not even Seraphina's 'abilities'. So the question is are you prepared to join the rebellion?" The Panther spoke.

"Our people are willing but some question if the Jackals can trust you Cats," The Jackal spoke.

"What choice do you have to stay in your chains?" Panthera as I dubbed her asked the Jackal.

The Lizard then questioned if we truly believed would be strong enough when we had the stone and whilst Lion-O/Leo stumbled over his words, the Panther giving a more positive response "The War Stone has immeasurably power we'll be fine," I said.

"But neither of them can do this alone, we'll need all the animals to unite in order to overwhelm the rest of Mumm-Ra's forces," Panthera explained.

"Of course if he fails, then we all die," The Lizard pointed out.

"Yes ironic, our Cat oppressors turn to the slaves for salvation. If they get the stone we'll consider it," The Jackal said and they left.

"Don't worry I have faith in you Leo," Panthera said and she kissed him on the cheek and then she left.

"I'm so dead. But at least I have a girlfriend," Lion-O/Leo said but before he left I grabbed his arm and dragged him back and closed the doors.

"Alright lets' focus on the fact that we are stuck in our ancestors bodies, fighting their war instead of the fact that your ancestor had girlfriend," I hissed/yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Snow it's just this is all so…," Lion-O/Leo said and I nodded understanding that he was as disorientated as I probably am.

"I know it's just lets' focus on seeing our world ok," I said and after he nodded we left the isolation room.

"You know Sera if you don't keep up you'll lose," Panthera's voice said and I turned to look at her.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked as I cocked my hip.

"Leo never did give his answer as to whom he choose but we'll find out soon enough," Panthera said and walked off.

'Brilliant. My ancestor was involved in a love triangle with Leo and Panthera just what I needed.' I thought and I arrived at the control room as Tygus gave a progress report.

"Every species has its' place Leo, Seraphina. Some meant for greater tasks than others, but your own kind has proved most cunning and ruthless you inspire fear in the other animals. They hate you as much as they do me I suspect in a rebellion you both would be the first to die," Mumm-Ra said and I felt a chill rush up my spine.

"A rebellion that would surely be the work of fools my lord," Lion-O/Leo said.

"Indeed," Mumm-Ra agreed and I knew that someone must have tipped him off to the rebellion, however whether or not he knew we were the leaders of the rebellion was unknown.

Tygus informed us that they had the War Stone and we were ordered to retrieve it and we went to head out when Mumm-Ra stopped me "Seraphina I assume you know what will happen when I have the War Stone," Mumm-Ra said and I turned to him.

"What do you mean my lord?" I asked extremely confused and I prepared to run.

"You'll find out soon enough," He said and I left catching up to Lion-O/Leo.

However along the way Panthera lead us down a secret ventilation pathway, as we walked I felt the pulsing of magic and I heard the hammering of metal, we arrived to meet two Cats one male and one female they both held something in their hands.

They uncovered them to reveal that the male Cat held the Gauntlet and Sword of Omens and the female held the my staff it was the size of a small letter opener with a sharpened end and an empty slot at the top with three spirals of either side of the slot.

We took them and I twirled the staff between my fingers "The Sword of Omens," Lion-O/Leo said.

"And the Staff of Omens," I said and Lion-/Leo looked at me in shock but I would tell him later.

"Both forged from the same enchanted metal as Mumm-Ra's sword and gauntlet," Panthera told us "I'm sorry they're a bit… short," Panthera added.

"Once we split the War stone and combined the weapons with it and then they'll be perfect," I said and smiled and we headed to the landing area and waited for Tygus to arrive.

Once he stepped out Panthera had a gun pointed at him "Thanks for finding the War Stone, Captain. But I can take it from here," Lion-O/Leo said.

"You'll never be able to unify the animals behind you Commanders," Tygus said.

"You find that I can be very persuasive, Captain," I said.

"A Tiger underestimating me. I'm not surprised," Lion-O/Leo said and smirked thinking about Tygra.

Lion-O/Leo then slowly and carefully cut into the War Stone and handed me half I inserted it into the slot and Lion-O/Leo did the same the halves then reformed to fit into the slot perfectly, then the familiar red light and blue lighting appeared around the weapons.

"Now all you have to do is use the Book to shut down security, free the slaves and beat Mumm-Ra," Panthera said and she kissed Lion-O's/Leo's cheek again.

"Well when you say it like that it sounds so easy," Lion-O/Leo muttered and so I grabbed his arm and dragged him off.

We arrived at the control room "You have the stone Commanders?" Mumm-Ra questioned.

"Yes but you're not getting it," Me and Lion-O/Leo said in unison.

"Your betrayal comes as a surprise, even more surprising is that you both sincerely believe you'll succeed," He said.

"You yourself said that tis' the most powerful said it's the most powerful weapon in existence," Lion-O/Leo said and we drew our weapons and they lengthened to their proper length.

"One of the most powerful weapons in existence Leo, Seraphina. And I have the other three," Mumm-Ra said and Lion-O/Leo voiced my questioned what other three.

"Certainly you didn't forget about the three stones we already collected?" Mumm-Ra asked and on his gauntlet was a pink, small, squared shaped, diamond orientated stone, a blue, small, square shaped, diamond orientated stone and a green, long, diamond shaped stone.

"Believe it or not that somehow slipped my mind," Lion-O/Leo said still calm but we both exchanged a look of panic, this was not going to end well unless we got those stones.

Mumm-Ra claimed taking the stone from us would be an easy task and then his sword shifted into a long, doubled bladed weapon, he slammed it into the ground and purple energy shoot forth to attack us.

I stepped in front of Lion-O/Leo and held my hand out "_Obice_," I said and a circular energy barrier widened from my hand and spread outwards, once the assault stopped Lion-O/Leo charged forward and engaged Mumm-Ra whilst I head over to the Book of Omens.

I began to hack into the system when I was blasted backwards by Mumm-Ra however someone caught me "Stripped of your stones you'll be nothing more than a sack of withered bones," Lion-O/Leo said and he put me down and then handed me the green stone which was now circular with a blue circuitry design on it.

"I'll keep it safe," I said and he smiled at me, however Mumm-Ra roared and he floated into the air.

"The two I still have are more than enough to defeat you," Mumm-Ra said and then the gauntlet seemed to encompass his entire body.

He became roughly around fifteen to eighteen feet tall. His armour covered every aspect of his body and the lower part was adorned with a battle skirt type thing. The helmet on his head was now covered with a skull like mask that was connected with a cobra hood surrounding his neck, and the snakes on the top of his helmet now bore the appearance of cobras.

Claiming that he could master the Stones in ways that we never could I stood up "Then you have underestimated me you old bat," I said and in retaliated he attacked us and we were blasted back but we climbed back up.

The two engaged each other again but I rushed forward and I crossed the Staff with the Sword and the combination of the red energy sent Mumm-Ra flying over the edge "Come on," I said and we rushed over to the console.

I rapidly typed away at the controls "If we don't get these animals loose it will all be for nothing," I growled out.

"How can you do this?" Lion-O/Leo asked.

"I grew up around Tech and at the moment I guessing," I told him and after hitting a series of keys the energy doors opened, I then pulled up a communications screen and pushed Lion-O/Leo in front of it and motioned for him to speak but he pulled me into the screen's view as well.

"I realise the Cats haven't earned it but I asking for your trust. Trust in me, Seraphina and a future where we are not enemies but brothers. Today lets' put aside our differences because together we can be free," Lion-O/Leo spoke and I really saw him in a different light the light of a king.

"Unite or Fall," Lion-O/Leo finished and we held aloft our weapons and we watched as the animals began to attack the Cat guards and I hugged Lion-O/Leo.

"We did it," I cried and Lion-O/Leo hugged me back and Panthera blew him a kiss over the screen before winking at me.

"You think you've freed them but you've only doomed them to die for your rebellion," Mumm-Ra said and he rose up his Sword having become jagged.

"He doesn't know when to die does he?" I asked and Lion-O/Leo quickly jumped out of the way of his attack with me still in his arms he let me go and we continued to dodge his attacks.

"They're not fighting for me they're fighting for themselves," Lion-O/Leo said, however he sent a powerful bolt at Lion-O/Leo and then threw him into a statue and Lion-O/Leo collapsed.

I rushed over to him and sat him up "You could have been a queen Seraphina but you choose him over me," Mumm-Ra said and I glared at him.

"I will always choose him over you because he can give me something you can't. Happiness," I said and then I placed my fingers to my lips after remembering the strange stone I had "_Transferrent magiae_," I chanted and then I kissed Lion-O's/Leo's cheek, the magic healing him and I handed him the stone.

"You can do this I believe in you Lion-O," I told him and he nodded Mumm-Ra claimed even with his power Lion-O/Leo would know what to do but Lion-O/Leo said he knew the gauntlet held more than his sword and he placed the stone in his gauntlet.

Just like Mumm-Ra Lion-O/Leo became encased in armour except this armour was lighter, with a gold colour and it bore aspects of a Lion "A light to end the darkness," Lion-O/Leo said he then turned to me "Snow I want you to take cover," He whispered to me.

"No I'm going to help you whether you want me to or not," I said, he turned back to Mumm-Ra and they flew at each other I watched from the ground knowing I couldn't risk using too much magic for the fact that I could die if I did.

Lion-O/Leo blasted Mumm-Ra threw the wall and out into space "He so did that on purpose," I huffed and stayed stuck in the room because unlike those two I had no armour to protect from the strange atmosphere.

Mumm-Ra then came crashing through the wall and I rushed over to him when Lion-O/Leo appeared next to me and we raised our weapons striking the gauntlet and loosed the other stones from it.

The blue stone had become diamond shaped with a glowing centre and the pink stone had also become diamond shaped and it had two rings of light encircling it I picked them up and saw that Mumm-Ra had turned into the withered corpse.

The armour around Lion-O/Leo disappeared "Now that's the Mumm-Ra I know and love," he said and I stifled a laugh, I then handed the stones to him and he inserted them into the gauntlet and a light pulsed from it.

Somehow the other races had gathered into the control room "You two just accomplished the impossible," Panthera said and suddenly the room began to shake, Panthera informed us that a magnetic field was affecting the moon we were on a crash course.

"Third Earth," me and Lion-O/Leo said in unison, Mumm-Ra entered a pod type thing and we charged at him but he got in before we were able to stop him and Lion-O/Leo couldn't pry the doors open and so Panthera smashed the controls preventing Mumm-Ra from letting himself out.

I watched from the window as we approached the planet that would be my home, I then raced over to the controls and pried the Book away from it and held it tightly to my chest when a bright light engulfed me and when it cleared I was back in the strange world with Lion-O.

"The impact of the crash disrupted the Book's record but left enough of the crew alive to begin civilisation anew here on Third Earth," Jaga informed us.

"Then Mumm-Ra is after not just the Eye of Thundera but all the stones. But where are they?" Lion-O realised.

"Scattered by the winds across Third Earth, the book will be your guide to them," Jaga said and we nodded "Remember it will take more than their power alone to defeat this monster," Jaga added.

"We have to bring the animals together against him. We unite or fall," I said recalling Lion-O speech.

"Go now Lion-O and Snow," Jaga said and I felt my soul drifted away as if being pulled by an unseen current.

My ice blue eyes snapped open to see the others staring at us, we managed to stand up and lion-O looked up to the sky "I know what we have to do," He said.

_***Thundercats***_

Snow's spells 

_**Latin version**_** – English version**

_Obice _– Barrier

_Transferrent magiae – Transfer my Magic_


	8. Chapter 8

**Please Enjoy. I only own Snow, her staff and her culture/home** **also the italics are spells that are in Latin and I'll give the translation at the end**

**I would like to thank Heart of the Demons for the review**

Chapter 8: - The Berbils

We were inside the Thundertank waiting for Panthro to finish making repairs to it **again **when suddenly black smoke poured into the room I hit the button to open the ramp and everyone practical stumbled out to escape the smoke.

We were all coughing "Guess we're sleeping outside tonight," Cheetara said and I nodded before looking around, we were in a forest were the trees were like giant mushrooms, rain poured down from the heavens but we were able to start a fire.

The night fell and Kat was asleep but his sister played the same tune I had heard her play before, Panthro was still working on the Thundertank and Cheetara and Tygra were cuddled up asleep whilst Lion-O and myself were still awake.

"Things are looking up. No transportation, nothing to eat and no shelter if the rain stopped it might be bearable," Lion-O spoke obviously not knowing I was awake, glancing around, I knew I could survive the rain with little change to my health.

I stood up and removed my cloak and I gently settled it over Lion-O's sleeping form "Sleep well young king," I said and then I settled myself down and drifted off into sleep but not before I felt someone watching us.

The next morning I woke up to see Lion-O shaking me I looked at him and he handed me my cloak "Thanks," He said and I smiled and fasten it on, we then went out to meet up with the others.

"Rain finally stop?" Lion-O asked as I felt nothing cold and wet hitting my head with a small impact.

"No but Panthro was nice enough to build the shelter whilst we were asleep," Tygra said and pointed up and I saw a white tarp connected to the trees covering where we were sleeping.

"It wasn't me, I figured it was one of you," Panthro said the royals looked at each other, then at Cheetara.

"Don't look at me," Cheetara said and then they all turned to me and I gave them a flat look.

"And where do you suppose I hid that?" I asked pointing at the tarp and they nodded as if agreeing I had no magical bag with a bottomless pit just normal pocks on my cloak.

"We're starving," Kit complained as the kittens slid down.

"Yeah what's there to eat?" Kat asked as he opened up bag that normally contained our food supplies only to find it was empty.

"We're going to have to do something about our food situation," Lion-O said.

"It looks like someone already did," Kat said and he pounced over to a group of baskets with a pile of fruit inside each one, they were all different colours from blue to orange to pink, they were oval shaped with a number of darker bands patterned on the fruit.

The kittens immediately started munching on the fruit I took on up and tossed it between my hands and nothing happened I then took an experimental bite and it tasted like someone had put sugar into my mouth instead of fruit.

"Candy fruit," Me and Panthro told them at the same time.

"Take it easy we don't need you anymore hyper than you already are," Tygra said, although it was too late they were in a sugar frenzy and so I took a step back and munched on my blue fruit.

"Seem like we have someone helping us out," Cheetara said.

"Next thing you know they'll have fixed the Thundertank," I said and this caused Panthro to glare at me.

"The question is who?" Lion-O asked and to be honest I think we all wanted to know that and so we decided to set a trap and that night we hid in the mushroom bushes that were on the floor.

Then small robotic creatures arrived and started doing something to the Thundertank, I watched Panthro careful "What are they doing?" Tygra asked and I counted down in my head for when Panthro would snap.

"I'll tell you what, they're messing with my baby," Panthro said and charged out, even though Lion-O told him to wait.

Panthro rushed up to them and the creatures began to retreat but he managed to grab one of them, we walked over to him in Panthro's hand was a robotic bear with greyish robot parts and brown fur whether real or not I wasn't sure but it was asking in a robotic voice to be put down.

"What is that thing?" Cheetara asked and Panthro placed the creature on the floor.

"Ro-Bear Bill a Ro-Bear Berbil," it informed up.

"Did he say gerbil?" Tygra asked and I resisted the urge to slap him.

Ro-Bear Bill began to repeat what he was but everyone just guess a stupid name "He's a Berbil," I snapped finally getting tired of the random guessing.

"Nice to meet you Ro-Bear Bill. I'm WilyKit and this is WilyKat and we're Thundercats," Kit said.

"I suggest running," I said as I stepped behind Lion-O using him as a Cat shield in case the kittens when insane.

"Thundercats. Berbils help Thundercats," Bill said and more Berbils arrived and they were all different. Some were just like Bill, others were taller, some were male, one was female and they also had different coloured fur and mechanical parts.

"I've never seen anything so… cute," Lion-O said and I smiled they were cute, the Berbils began to work on the Thundertank and Panthro threatened them if they broke the Thundertank but it seemed my guess from earlier was correct because they did in fact fix the Thundertank.

"Come with Ro-Bear Bill, Berbils fix machine, Berbils give Candy fruit. Berbils help Thundercats," Bill said and we all followed him with Panthro claiming he didn't trust anything as adorable as the Berbils.

"Then you'll hate Scout," I said laughing, we were guide by the Berbils who had turned into little ball and we arrived at a beautiful valley and the Berbils were using different machines for different jobs.

"I've never seen anything like it, they must have a contraption for everything," Lion-O said looking around in amazement.

The Berbils came up to greet us including Bill family which consisted of his wife a pink furred and peach part Berbil with a blue flower known as Ro-Bear Bella and his son a blue furred white part Berbil known as Ro-Bear Beebo.

The kittens were given even more Candy fruit courtesy of the Berbils and I rubbed my temple 'Note to self, make tonic for Candy fruit.' I thought.

"Looks like you were worried about nothing Panthro," Cheetara said.

"You really think these fur-balls are helping us and want nothing in return?" Panthro asked and to be honest he had a valid point.

"Have you considered maybe they're just nice," Lion-O argued back and suddenly alarms went off "What's going on?" Lion-O asked as I immediately drew my staff.

The Berbils then began to hide when explosions started to occurred "By the blessing of the stars, what is happening?" I asked and looked down at Bill.

"Conquedor comes, Conquedor takes Berbils, sells Berbils as slaves," Bill said and my grip tightened and out of the smoke came a huge tank-like vehicle, something emerged which I guessed was the Conquedor and it used on of the vehicle's arms to grab one of the Berbils.

"We stop this now," I hissed and Cheetara drew her staff whilst Panthro said he told us so and Lion-O said it was working and we prepared to fight the Conquedor.

Lion-O managed to save the Berbil the Conquedor had grabbed "So the Berbils have enlisted the help of the fabled Thundercats," He said.

"I'm getting annoyed with this," I said because everywhere we went even though I didn't wear their symbol people said I was a Thundercat.

"Risking your lives for a bunch of junk heaps and I though these robots were brainless fools," The Conquedor said.

"_Venti gelidi_," I chanted and ice began to gather on his arms but his suit managed to melt the ice "Bother," I said and Lion-O did his chant and began to run as the Conquedor fired blue things at him.

Tygra turned invisible and Cheetara began to run when he turned on them he began to fire at me but I simply jumped out the way and then Tygra had the Conquedor in a head lock, but the Conquedor used a device to electrocute Tygra forcing him off.

After pinning Panthro down with some blue go, the Conquedor turned around and grabbed Bella and Beebo who were trying to run away and when bill tried to save them he was hurt badly and the Conquedor go away because his vehicle was too fast for me to follow.

We stood in an operating room where the other Berbils were trying to fix Bill "Can they fix him?" Kit asked but no one gave her an answer I placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked at me.

"I don't know if they can but I also don't know if they can't. All we can do is hope for the best," I told her and she nodded but covered her eyes.

"I can't take watching these amateurs," Panthro said after a while and walked up to the table and took over the repairs and after a few tricks Bill was back up.

"All servos functional Ro-Bear Bill lives," bill said and then he did a few tricks making me giggle.

"He's looking good now," Panthro said.

"Looking good," Bill said and then he went a hugged Panthro "Cat save Bill. Thank you Cat. Cat builder too," Bill spoke and Panthro looked uncomfortable as more Berbils began to attack him with hugs.

We stepped outside to look at the destroyed village "My Bella, my Beebo taken, Ro-Bear Bill's family," Bill said as he rolled up in between Lion-O and myself.

"Do you know where the Conquedor has taken your family?" Lion-O asked as he bent down to Bill's height.

"Conquedor sells Berbils, Ro-Bear Bill knows," Bill confirmed and Lion-O asked if he could lead the way for us and we left Panthro and the kittens with the Berbils although I suspect Panthro wasn't happy about it.

We followed Bill to the auction site and what we found disgusted me even more "Dragged this filthy wretch straight down from Hook Mountain. If you want to get some entertainment out of executing prisoners this guy's always hungry," The Conquedor said.

The beast he had was a huge Quadra-pedal cat with light blue fur on the top and white fur on its' underside it had ice blue eyes like me "A Snow Cat, that monster," I said recognising the animal as one from the Icy mountains near my home Lion-O placed his hand over mine and in his action I knew he promised to free the Snow Cat.

"There Conquedor sells to bad one. Trollogs and Giantors all bad," Bill said and he noticed his family.

"We can't take them all on," Tygra said and sadly he was right there were too many even for us if we charged straight in it would be a slaughter fest.

"I think I've got an idea," Lion-O said and he explained his plan I was forced to leave my cloak at the village but had donned one of the Thundercat's cloaks and so we pulled the hoods up and we ventured down to the auction.

"Next up the Ro-Bear Berbils, best builders money can buy, efficient, tireless and most importantly defenceless," The Conquedor said and I swallowed back a growl at the creature and the biding began.

As the money got higher Lion-O called out "10, 000," He said strong and unwavering, attracting the attention to us and when the Conquedor asked how we were going to pay Lion-O replied "In steel," and we removed our cloaks.

Lion-O immediately freed the Snow cat and I smiled as it chased away some of the buyers, it also knocked down the Conquedor allowing Tygra to grab his gun with his whip, I undid the rings binding the Berbils and Bill lead them away to safety and we followed with the Conquedor threatening to get us.

"Thanks Lion-O," I said.

"Hey no problem," He said and looked down "How did you know what that animal was?" He asked.

"My home is near the mountain range known as the Vouná Págou or more commonly the Ice Mountains," I said.

"Ok?" Lion-O said secretly asking for me to continue.

"The snow Cats are abundant in that mountain range so naturally I'd encounter them from time to time," I finished and he nodded as we continued running.

We arrived back at the village and were happily greeted by the others "We can't celebrate yet the Conquedor is coming back," Lion-O said.

"And this time he's bring friends," Cheetara added.

"We've have some friends of our own," Panthro said gesturing to the Berbils.

"Except they don't know how to fight," Tygra pointed out but Panthro responded that they do know how to build and we saw that the village had been repaired and the Thundertank looked to be have been repaired and then asked them if they were ready to save their village.

And so we spent the rest of the day working and I mainly helped to set the traps up "If we position this here it will have a greater effect," I explained and the Berbils went to set it up.

"Was Tech also abundant in the Ice Mountains?" Lion-O asked.

"No but it was commonly used in my village so I had some interaction with it," I told him "Now get back to work otherwise Panthro will be on your tail," I said and he left.

When night fell we were all waiting for the Conquedor and his friends to arrive "Here they come," Lion-O said and you could make out their hideous shapes just below the horizon.

"Lets' hope these bears know what they're doing," Tygra said as they approached.

"Thunder, thunder, thunder. Thundercats HO!" Lion-O chanted and I withdrew my staff and the symbol was the cue to start the attack, the kittens used the sugar rush from the Candy fruit to stay ahead of the attackers.

Suddenly Beebo was grabbed by one and so I rushed over and I hit the attackers with my staff forcing them to thus dropping Beebo I pulled him behind me "_Pulsus_," I said whilst trusting my hand out and they were thrown back I handed Beebo to Bella and told them to hide.

The Conquedor decided to join the fight and rode up in his tank but we knew that Panthro would handle that and we continued to deal with the ones attacking the village once that was done me and Lion-O arrived at the scene of Panthro's battle to find the Conquedor defeated.

"I should have warned you. Panthro doesn't like people messing with his Tech," Lion-O said.

"What do I care? I'll just force these worthless robots to build me another and demolish any that don't listen," The Conquedor said and he fired a shot at us but it missed however that aggravated me and Lion-O.

"Can we deal with him know?" I asked and he nodded.

"You still don't understand," Lion-O said and we jumped down together.

"These bears are not your property," Lion-O said and broke the Conquedor's gun.

"I have a suggestion don't show your masked face here again for else you won't see the next sunrise," I said my voice deadly cold and calm and his allies ran away with him quickly following.

"Nice yet scary threat," Lion-O said.

"I meant every word. I just can't stand people who act like they're better than another race it's just wrong," I said.

The next morning Lion-o mentioned that the Conquedor won't be coming back and Tygra agree especially with the village protected as it was, however as I stepped on to the Thundertank to see is Panthro and Bill wanted any help I saw Panthro giving Bill a hug.

"Busted," Kat said spooking me.

"Panthro's a big ole softie," Kit said smiling.

"Is that a problem," Panthro said giving them a bleak and scary look and they ran off.

"Nothing wrong with being soft it just shows that you care about someone or something," I said and we laughed at the kittens.

_***Thundercats***_

Snow's spells 

_**Latin version**_** – English version **

_Venti gelidi _– Icy Wind

_Pulsus_ - Push


	9. Chapter 9

**Please Enjoy. I only own Snow, her staff and her culture/home also the italics are spells that are in Latin and I'll give the translation at the end **

**Warning, the song to accompany Kit's tune is something that I completely made up on the spot so please do not use this same song elsewhere the song is also in italics. **

**I would like to thank Heart of the Demons for the review**

Chapter 9: - Sight Beyond Sight

The Thundertank raced through the barren landscape was all of us sat in the back area waiting patiently for something to happen, Panthro's face appeared on a screen in front of us "Book says the stone's straight ahead," Panthro informed us.

"Then how about getting thus hunk of junk moving Panthro," Lion-O said eagerly but Panthro replied that he wasn't going to break the Thundertank just because Lion-O was impatient and repeated an old saying.

"Race know that's an idea," Tygra said.

"Uh Oh," I said knowing where this was going, the brothers were going to have a competition.

"You're on," Lion-O said and they climb out of the hatch that lead to the pods whilst me and Cheetara leaned out of them.

"They're beating us," Kit complained as the boys shot off.

"They're not beating because we're not racing," Panthro replied.

"What Panthro's trying to say is he doesn't mind losing," Cheetara said and I knew that statement would rile Panthro, and it was proven true when the Thundertank began to move faster.

We weren't catching up to the two but to be honest I didn't care it was silly in my opinion "Looks like slow and steady doesn't win the race," Cheetara said and she hopped out on area that was in front of Panthro.

"Were you going," Panthro asked.

"To give these boys some real competition," Cheetara replied and then looked at me "Well shall we see who's faster Snow," Cheetara said and she jumped off the Thundertank and began to run ahead.

"Did she just challenge?" I asked, looking down at the three in the cockpit who all nodded "She's going to wish hadn't," I said and removed my cloak dropping down to the others, I then jumped over to the front and pushed off when I landed I began to run.

In no time at all I was catching up to them and soon I was in step with Cheetara "Snow?!" She exclaimed shocked that I had caught up so soon.

"Never race a Snow Leopard lass," I said and began to run even faster and I draw away from the other three but they continued to push, however missiles suddenly appeared and we had to dodge them I arrived at a huge stone face and decided to hide to disappoint the others when they go here.

"Winner and still champion," Tygra said and I stepped out from behind the rock and they others stared.

"Not quite Tygra I beat you here by a good two minutes," I said and then turned to look at the stairway that was leading up the mountain.

"Check this out," Lion-O said as everyone was in complete shock.

We began to climb the stair which were obviously made for something bigger than Cats because we had to haul ourselves up each step, I had shrunk my cloak and it was currently in Kit's pocket.

We eventually arrived at the top where there was a set of huge doors that were open, we stepped in and looked around "Everything's so big," Lion-O said.

"Including the residents," Tygra said, I looked up to see Elephants sat in a circle meditating on a platform surrounded by water with lotus blossoms, and the platform had that four bridges that connected to it rest of the living area.

We headed over to the Elephants and Lion-O cleared his throat but nothing happened "Hello," Lion-O said but they didn't respond "HELLO!" Lion-O yelled and they were jolted awake and they all turned to us.

"Sorry," Lion-O apologised "I am Lion-O Lord of the Thundercats," Lion-O introduced.

"I am Aburn," One of the Elephants said, he was tall with tall with dark skin colouring, he had a brown toga on with a strap of beads around his chest he also wore a golden circle on his left arm "And you are?" Aburn asked and I blinked in confusion.

"Uh, name's Lion-O Lord of the Thundercats," He repeated.

"Welcome Lionel," Aburn said and I had to cover by mouth to prevent a laugh from escaping.

"Lion-O," He corrected the Elephant.

"How can we assist you?" Aburn asked.

"We're looking for a magical stone," Lion-O said.

"We believe it is somewhere in your village," Cheetara finished looking around the area.

"What is?" Aburn asked with a confused look on his face.

"Kind of forgetful isn't he," Kat said.

"I think he's cute," Kit replied.

A conversation went on for a while with the others trying to explain what they were looking for and that only ended up confusing the Elephants and so I decided to step in "May we speak with your leader," I asked.

"Of course young lady," A new voice said and another Elephant walked up "I can remember the last time I saw a Cat in these parts," He said and gave us a warm and gently smile.

He was tall like the rest of the Elephants with grey skin, he had a yellow robe underneath a reddish-brown robe he also wore the same beads as Aburn and he carried a staff with him as well.

"Yes Anet they are looking for… what were you looking for Lion Lord?" Aburn asked.

"The Stone," The Thundercats said in unison.

'So much for the legend of the Elephants.' I thought pinched the bridge of my nose.

"If it is the Spirit Stone you seek, then you have come to the right place. We have it here or we did once, maybe. I'm afraid our memories is not as great as our size," Anet said "But please feel free to have a look around," Anet finished.

Lion-O began to turn is head around "No, no. not with those eyes, with those," Anet said as he gestured to the Sword and Staff "Yes I can sense their power. Come with me," Anet said and we followed him.

We arrived at a temple like structure and Anet motioned for us to try "Wait a minute the staff gives Sight Beyond Sight as well," Lion-O asked and I nodded "You could have told me," Lion-O said.

"Sorry," I replied before Lion-O turned to Anet and began to explain the Sword only showed him the Stone not where it was.

"Try," Anet said and we stood opposite each other and raised our weapons.

"Staff of Omens," I said.

"Sword of Omens," Lion-O said.

"Give me sight Beyond Sight," We spoke in unison and the curled bits that rested near the slot unfurled and circled my eyes.

I looked through but for some reason I only saw the Stone, I pulled back and Looked at the Staff confused "What is it Snow?" Lion-O asked.

"I could only see the Stone which means it was clouded but my vision hasn't been cloud for years," I said.

"That is because unlike you who is in tune with the Staff, Lion-O is not and because the two sisters are close to each other they are affected by each other," Anet said

"So it's Lion-O fault my vision is clouded," I said and Anet nodded.

"You are in tune but you can still learn," Anet said and he gestured for me to go and I nodded.

"Good luck Lion-O," I called back to him and raced off to find something to occupy my time.

Suddenly a loud buzzing sound could be heard a large bugs descended from the sky "Bugs I hate bugs," I said and withdrew the Staff, but instead of attacking they flew straight for a hut which was open and they came out carrying large baskets of orange food.

We noticed that the Elephants were just meditating 'Interesting what do they know that we don't?' I wondered but I also knew they would need the food so I attacked the bugs but they still managed to make off with some of the food.

Anet approached us "They wiped out your harvest," Lion-O said.

"They took most of our food but not all of our food. We still have enough to survive," Anet said and used his trunk to pick up one of the orange fruit that was dropped by the bugs.

"In order to get the water it needs to thrive, this fruit suffers the storms. We to must endure hardships to live such is the balance of the world. Remember work in harmony with your sword and let the bigger picture emerge, keep practicing," Anet said and then he walked off.

"If he's not going to do something about the Wraiths then I will," Lion-O said and he bit into the fruit.

"Please and I'm begging you here, don't do something stupid," I said and he looked at me.

"Listen to Anet he obviously wants those Wraith around for… something," I said but it was like I was invisible because Lion-O just walked off.

"Stupid, hot-headed, annoying, Lion," I grumbled and walked off as well but away from Lion-O.

Kit was playing the same tune on her flute again as I sat near the kittens listening to it. The song was soft and beautiful yet sad and haunting at the same time when she stopped Aburn appeared "That song you're playing it's very… sad," He said.

"It's a lullaby," Kit said.

"Our mother use to hum it to us," Kat finished.

I opened my eyes at this statement 'Use to.' I thought and looked at the kittens.

"Whilst you miss her greatly know she always live on through your song," Aburn said and I smiled for forgetful being they were filled with deep meanings.

"Oh but please continue I didn't mean to interrupt," Aburn said and Kit resumed playing her song.

Suddenly Aburn began to join in using his trunk as an instrument and turned the song into something more joyful, WilyKit had stopped playing but she resumed her song alongside Aburn.

I followed the kittens across the walk with Aburn walking beside it, then Kat began to join in using his Flank as strings, I smiled as the song became even happier, two more Elephants arrived and began to use their feet to stomp also creating sound evenly I couldn't resist and joined in.

"_Although the winds may rage and your fall always remember my song my dear and never let darkness in and always remember your dream my sweet_," I sang.

More Elephants had come to join us and we began to move through the village still spreading the music, we eventually arrived at the central platform still playing the music or in my case singing, at one point we hit a note so high that it actually broke some rocks around the village but the Elephants only laughed.

"What just happened?" Kit asked unsure and I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It seems we achieved perfect harmony, a beautiful and powerful thing," Aburn explained and Kit looked at her flute in amazement.

"Hey Snow what was that song you sung?" Kat asked.

"It was a lullaby that my mother sang to me when I was a little cub," I explained "And I miss my mother as well," I said and hugged the kittens and they hugged me back.

The night had fallen and I was led down in a tree starring at the stars when yelling disturbed it I jumped down and walked over to the Thundercats and the Elephants "Because the harmony of balance is now out of tune," Anet said and I looked at Lion-O.

"You see Lion-O the Wraiths may have taken some of our crops but their loud sounds were the only thing that kept something worse away from our village," Anet explained and whilst that was happening a shaking occurred in the ground and Anet pointed out of the village I rushed over along with the rest of the Thundercats only to see a Stone Giant approaching.

"Without its' natural enemy patrolling sky this creature will to worse than eat our food," Anet said.

"I didn't know," Lion-O said.

"I told you not do something stupid and what do you something stupid," I said and turned on him.

"Next Lion-O listen to me," I said as I felt tears sting my eyes but I suppressed them to say that Lion-O didn't listen to me hurt was an understatement I thought he valued my opinion but it seemed he didn't

"We Elephants may not remember much but we never forget that there is a delicate balance to wall things. Come let us meditate," Anet said and he walked off.

"Come on we can't wait for it to come to us, it'll destroy the entire village," Lion-o said and he charged off with the other Thundercats following him except for Kit who decide to follow mine and Anet's lead as she headed over to the Elephants.

"Where are you two going?" Kat asked.

"To meditate," We replied in unison and head over assuming a meditation pose.

I heard the creature enter the village but remained still and calm "What should we do?" Kit asked having broken out of meditation I looked at her and after standing up I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Simply let the answer come to you," Aburn said and then Kit looked at her flute.

"Please tell you're think what I think you're thinking," I said.

"If you mean by using music to break it yes," Kit replied as we both recalled when we had shattered the stone earlier.

"Perfect harmony," I reminded her and she nodded I then place my hand to my throat.

"_Resonare vocem meam_," I chanted and I waited for Kit to play her song and she didn't disappoint me.

"_Although the winds may rage and your fall always remember my song my dear and never let darkness in and always remember your dream my sweet_," I sang. The elephants had caught on and just as the Giant was above us we hit the same high note and the giant was shattered and he wasn't able to reform.

Kat ran up to us "Lovely harmony sis, Snow," Kat said and I smiled and deactivated the spell.

The next day we all stood up the temple "You see Lion-O when you failed to look at the bigger picture it becomes impossible to know the consequences of your actions," Anet explained.

"I guess it's no wonder why I'm struggling with Sight Beyond Sight," Lion-O said.

"Let's try it one more time," Anet said and I stood in front of Lion-O again and we raised the Sword and Staff and repeated our chant, in the vision I saw the Stone but as it moved out I saw that it was in the hut but something didn't seem right.

"The hut. The Stone is in the hut," Lion-O said, and everyone raced off there but I was at the back thinking over the vision.

"What ails you Snow?" Anet asked.

"I think I know another problem with Sight Beyond Sight," I said and Anet motioned for me to continue "I'm in tune with the Staff but not with Lion-O if I want to truly master Sight beyond Sight I must be in tune with my weapon's sister's bearer," I said and Anet smiled at me seeming to understand my thinking.

We arrived at the hut and Lion-O discovered the Stone wasn't there "Perhaps a different approach is in order, go to the Forest of Magi Oar, one of the most enchanted places on all of Third Earth there the power of the Sword and Staff will be amplified and your connection with it," Anet explained.

"Where is this forest?" Lion-O asked however the Elephants couldn't remember and so we had to wait until they did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please Enjoy. I only own Snow, her staff and her culture/home also the italics are spells that are in Latin and I'll give the translation at the end**

**I would like to thank Heart of the Demons for the review**

Chapter 10: - Forest of Magi Oar

We stood in the ancient forest and I could practically feel the magic radiating off the very air itself, currently Lion-O was attempting to use the Sword but it didn't seemed to be working meanwhile everyone else was setting up camp.

"I don't understand why the Elephants set us here. The Book says the Stone is in their village, Sword does too," Lion-O said.

"Maybe you're not seeing the forest for the trees Lion-O. We might not be able to see yet but coming here might be the key to locating the Stone there," Cheetara said.

"She's right you don't have to be a cleric to feel the forests magic," Tygra said, then he noticed me glancing around and the tension in my body "Scared of a forest?" Tygra teased but I sent him a hard look.

"No, this forest magical but something wrong and I **don't** like it," I said.

"Snow's right. There's something else here to a cheerless and gloomy presence, it's like the forest is inhabited by…," Cheetara said but the kittens cut her off.

"Ghosts!" They exclaimed and then began to mess about with Cheetara correcting them saying it was spirits instead of ghosts.

"Ghosts, Spirits, Soul. I don't care what you call then they all give me the willies," Panthro said.

The kittens continue to mess about even scaring Snarf at least until Panthro told them to get some firewood and they took the little creature with them.

Everyone continued to set the camp up but something made my hands start to twitch "Blood magic sense," I grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Lion-O asked and I showed him my hands.

"The magic in this forest is so tangible that my magic sense is going haywire resulting in this twitching," I explained and then he gripped on of my hands and it stopped.

"Maybe you need to hold something?" Lion-O but I shrugged and pulled my hand back.

"I don't know this is the first time something like this has happened to me outside of my home, hopefully it'll pass," I said and Lion-O nodded.

"By the way, thanks for asking," I told him and he smiled at me.

"No problem," Lion-O said and we went back to work and the kittens eventually returned with firewood and a slightly shaky Snarf.

Night had fallen on the camp but because of the magic I couldn't sleep so I simply leaned against the Thundertank and had my eyes closed but I still listened.

"He sounds like the Thundertank," Tygra said referring to Panthro's snoring.

"Father use to snore like that remember," Lion-O said, I knew it was still a painful subject for the royals and thus no one really mentioned the late king around then.

"How could I forget? It's the one thing you inherited form him," Tygra stated, I knew where this was going and so I pulled my stand out ready to hit one or both of them with it.

"You still don't think I should be king do you?" Lion-O asked obviously hurt by Tygra's lack of faith in him.

"Does it matter what I think? The Sword picked you," Tygra stated.

"Maybe it choose wrong, no matter how hard I try I can't master Sight Beyond Sight," Lion-O said.

"You just have to believe in yourself, she seems to," Tygra said obviously referring to Cheetara both boys have a crush on her and it aggravated me this was no time for petty love squabbles in my opinion.

"You know we're going to have to settle this eventually may the best Cat win," Lion-o said.

"I wish you two would let Cheetara choose who she likes," I said and I felt their eyes on me and so I opened one eye to look at them "Honestly we do not have the time and I do not have the patience for these silly rivalries or love squabbles we have to focus on what's important," I finished and close my eyes.

Suddenly I heard the kittens exclaim ghost and my eyes snapped open and I saw a glowing blue spirit with a white mask and green eyes "Trouble more like it," I said and I headed over to the others.

"And they're coming from the wood," Cheetara said, with her staff ready in her hands.

It shrieked at us but Tygra tried to shoot it but that didn't work and it disappeared "Oh yes do continue using a physical attack on an incorporeal being," I said sarcastically, the spirit re-appeared behind him and more appeared as well.

Cheetara attempted to stop them but that didn't work "Snow any advice?" Lion-o whispered.

"No except for run," I replied "But you won't do that," I added.

"Always say, the problem with ghosts is you can't punch them in the face," Panthro said.

"Don't worry I've got something that never fails," Lion-O said but when he tried to use the Sword it didn't lengthen "Until now," Lion-O added.

The spirits were about to attack us when suddenly "Be gone evil spirits or face the wrath of the Wood Forgers," A male voice said.

The spirits charged to where his voice came from "Nips scatter these spirits to the winds," The voice said and then winds began to blow forcing the spirits back "Gami fold them a nightmare so they can see what fear really is," He said and a giant paper creature appeared.

The spirits went to attack it but it just blew them away, a man jumped down a few feet away from us "And with a mere stroke of my brush your frenzy is put to rest," He said and when he drew a vase and the spirits were sucked into it.

"Did they just defeat them with paper?" Tygra asked unsure of what he had seen.

"Nunchucks are a weapon, swords are a weapon, paper isn't any kind of weapon," Panthro said.

"It is when used with magic," I said, as Lion-O walked up to the 'Wood Forgers' I believe the voice had called them with the kittens in front and the rest of us followed.

"I'm Lion-O Lord of the Thundercats," Lion-O introduced himself.

"Welcome Lion-O to the Magi Oar forest, we are the Wood Forgers," The leader said and then he threw a scroll into the air, it began to glow and then more glowing scrolls appeared and they were arranged in a way that was made it look like they were making a path to somewhere.

"Quickly now it's not safe here," The leader said and we followed him.

We eventually came to a large building structure "This is the School of Paper Arts and I am its head master," Zig the leader said "Tasked with training our students in the various disciplines of Wood Forging in order to carry out our mission to protect all in need," He added.

We were lead inside and Zig began to explain that the forest's magic was harnessed by then through the paper which they sued to protect it from a creature known as Viragor who was a monster but for some reason my gut instinct told me to not trust this man.

Zig continued to explain that until they built the paper mill Viragor almost drove them out and he explained that a Wood Forger would take one day to made one sheet whilst the mil could make thousands in that time.

I didn't like this, my instinct told me to stop the Forgers before something irreversible happened, later that night I was up on one of the roofs looking over the forest trying to understand what I should do and Lion-O was below me looking at the sword.

"Tell me Lion-O what brings you so deep into these woods?" Zig asked as I heard him approached the young Lion.

"I was sent here to see," Lion-O said.

"Then you should know seeing is about perspective," Zig said and sheets of paper appeared suspended in the air after Lion-O claimed it didn't look like anything the paper reformed into an image of Lion-O.

Suddenly a loud cawing sound could be heard and Zig said it was Viragor, I looked out to see a gigantic bird with an owlish face with ears shaped like the wings of a bat, white fur or feathers enwreathing his neck, and blue-grey feathers and wings. Two of his tail feathers were ribbon-like as they were longer than the rest and they trailed behind him, he has yellow eyes with white slits for pupils, and fangs on his beak.

"Get out of my forest," Viragor said and he began to destroy the mill, myself and Lion-O joined the Forgers on the ground and they began to attack Viragor "You forget, I'll always be stronger than you Zig I don't need paper to harness the magic of this forest," Viragor said and when Gami tried to attack him he used his wings to get rid of her paper and it knocked the Forgers into a pillar.

Lion-O tried to use the Sword but it wouldn't lengthen "Fantastic," I said and when Viragor was about to attack Lion-O Cheetara managed to block him with her staff but was taken into the air.

"Maybe the Sword's changed its' mind about you," Tygra said as he ran off.

"Shut up," I told him and we raced forward as well, Cheetara was almost eaten but luckily Tygra saved her I had pulled my cloak of miniaturized in and once more handed it to Kit for safe keeping.

Lion-O launched the claws from his gauntlet which could be used as a grappled, they wrapped around Viragor's foot but he just continued flying "Lion-O!" I yelled and I grabbed onto his waist and we were pulled of the ground.

"You idiot," I said as I tightened my grip on his waist whilst Viragor flew off with us.

Lion-O used the grapples to pull us in and we climbed onto Viragor and Lion-O used his fur to steer him down into the trees and smack into one allowing us to jump down and grab onto another tree "Do that again and I'll hurt you so hard Leo will feel it," I said and Lion-O nodded.

We dropped down to the ground but Lion-O pushed me out of the way in time so as to made sure that I didn't become lunch for Viragor, Lion-O once again tried the Sword but nothing worked and I guessed the Staff wouldn't work either.

Viragor came at us and Lion-O covered me but we were knocked back "Why aren't you working? What am I not seeing?" Lion-o asked but he seemed to realise something he then looked at me.

"What?" I asked confused by his look.

"Get rid of the Staff," He said and I stared at him in shock "Do you trust me?" Lion-O asked and I bit my lips knowing I could lie to him.

"Yes," I said and he smiled.

"Then leave the Staff behind," He said and I removed my belt which held the sheath which held the Staff, we stood up and tossed the weapons, sheath and gauntlet aside then Lion-O pulled me into a hug and instead of being eaten we were caught by Viragor in his claws.

"You're going to eat us aren't you?" Lion-O asked the giant bird.

"Thinking about it," Viragor responded.

"If we die I'm haunting you in the afterlife," I told Lion-O and he smiled sheepishly but I could see a blush on his cheeks and I knew I was blushing as well at our close proximity.

We had been flying for a while "You're getting heavy bugs, mind if I drop you off here," Viragor spoke.

"You won't because you're not evil Viragor are you," Lion-O stated.

"Have you not been paying attention?" Viragor asked.

"The Sword of Omens wouldn't work against you or the spirits, I thought it was me but it's because the Sword can't be used against a force of Good," Lion-o said.

"Interesting theory, willing to risk your life and the girl's for it," Viragor said.

"I am," Lion-O said and I smiled.

"Besides if you were evil you could have eaten us before instead of snatching us up," I stated.

"Let me show you something," Viragor said and he continued to fly across the forest "The Magi Oar is an ancient forest one I've care for, for centuries," Viragor explained.

"I thought that was the Wood Forgers job?" Lion-o questioned.

"They sure give that impression don't they," Viragor said "No they're merely guests who have outworn their welcome, I allowed them into the forest because I believed in their mission but Zig wanted more power that meant more paper and so he built the mill," Viragor said as he landed in a barren landscape completely devoid of wood except for the ends of trunks.

"What happened?" I asked as I covered my eyes from the shock, I was always told to respect nature for it held unique and powerful strength so to see such a place destroyed it was shocking to say the least.

"Once they were content with fallen timber, now they strip my forest," Viragor said and I could tell that this pained him "Can't they tell these trees are alive, that mill must be destroyed," Viragor finished.

"We'll help you," Me and Lion-O said at the same time as I felt rage coil inside of me I knew Zig was untrustworthy and now he would pay for harming this delicate and ancient forest.

We climb on to Viragor's back and he flew off to the mill but not before we retrieved our weapons, gauntlet and sheath, when we arrived the Forgers were about to attack when the Thundercats stopped them realising we were there was well.

When Viragor landed we hopped off and Lion-O walked up to Zig whilst I removed my Staff and lengthen it "You haven't been telling us the while story have you Zig," Lion-O stated.

"What is the meaning of this Lion-O, Snow?" Zig asked as if he was confused.

"Viragor's is not a monster," I stated to the other Thundercats.

"He did break my staff," Cheetara said and Viragor apologised.

"He is the true protector of this forest," Lion-O revealed and Zig got angry asking if Lion-O's sight was so clouded but before he could to anything else I punched him effectively silencing him.

"Lion-O's sight has never been clearer, you are strip mining this forest simply for paper and all because you are greedy," I spat the words at Zig who was shocked.

"It doesn't have to be this way Zig your school can exist in harmony with the forest," Lion-O said, but the Forgers refused to listen and they attacked us.

Zig created wings and took off into the sky, me and Lion-O hopped onto Viragor who gave chase to the greedy Forger.

"_Nigrum Procellae_," I chanted and spiralling black wind began to blow at Zig stripping away the paper but he still managed to fly.

"Impressive you're quite the sorceress," Viragor said.

"Thank you," I replied and Zig glared back at me.

We continued to chase him threw the skies he turned back and launched paper bombs at us "_Obice_," I chanted and a shield arouse in front of us and Viragor did some acrobatics in the air to dodge them as well but some of the bombs still got threw and they hurt Viragor and he crashed.

"The mighty Viragor broken and defenceless," I heard Zig say.

"Not whilst we still draw breath," I said as Lion-O lifted up Viragor's wing for he had protected us form the impact.

"You see my Sword and Snow's Staff seem to be working again, it's time for you to start seeing thing in a new light Zig," Lion-o said and when he chanted this time the Sword lengthen.

"Together?" Lion-O asked.

"Together," I replied and we crossed our weapons raising them to the sky and the red light and blue lighting seemed even stronger this time and we easily defeated Zig.

Viragor managed to get up and approach Zig "You are no longer headmaster of this school, I am," Viragor said and Zig ran off.

I stepped in front of Viragor and gently touched his chest "_Sana_," I said and a glowing green light appeared around my hand and it when into Viragor.

"Many thanks young Snow Leopard," Viragor said and I smiled at him.

The next day all of us were taken to the barren landscape "I owe you my thanks Thundercats," Viragor said and he placed his wing over and area and when he removed it a staff with a golden symbol in the centre was present "A gift from the oldest tree in this forest, it's alive with great magic," Viragor said and the staff glowed green.

Cheetara picked it up "I accept it with great humility," She said.

"Now Lion-O want to try putting what you learned to use," Tygra said and then Lion-O held out his hand to me I took it and stepped in front of him and our fingers intertwined and we raised our weapons.

"Sword of Omens," Lion-O said.

"Staff of Omens," I said.

"Give me Sight Beyond Sight," We said in unison and we saw where the stone really was.

"Lets' go get that stone," Lion-O said.

_***Thundercats* **_

Snow's Spells 

_**Latin version – **_**English Version **

_Nigrum Procellae _– Black Hurricane

_Obice _– Barrier

_Sana _– Heal


	11. Chapter 11

**Please Enjoy. I only own Snow, her staff and her culture/home, also Snow's POV is in first person whilst everyone else's POV is third person.**

**I would like to thank Heart of the Demons for the review**

Chapter 11: - The Astral Plane

The Thundertank raced through the woodlands almost as if it was sensing Panthro's eagerness to get back to the Elephant village "So the Spirit Stone's been in that blasted hut all along," Panthro stated.

"Not exactly," Me and Lion-O said at the same time which caused the other cats to look at us weirdly.

"It's in the Astral Plane," Lion-O said.

"And the Hut is the gateway," I finished.

"Ok can you two not finish each other's sentences, it's creeping me out," Tygra said.

"Getting back on track where on Third Earth are the Astral Planes?" Panthro asked.

"It's not on Third Earth at all Panthro. The Astral Plane is the Spirit Realm and as Snow said the Hut is just a gateway in," Cheetara explained.

"Is it in the village or isn't it?" Panthro asked and I could tell he was getting confused.

"It is and it isn't," Tygra answered which defiantly annoyed and confused Panthro even more judging from the growl and shake of his head.

"Is it creepy that we finish each other's sentences?" Lion-O asked me and I smiled.

"To them maybe, but like Aburn told me and Kit, Perfect Harmony is a beautiful and powerful thing maybe we're getting there," I said whilst shrugging my shoulders.

The kittens and Snarf were currently in the resting area, Tygra and Panthro were in the cockpit, Cheetara and Lion-O were leaning out of the hatch and I was sat in-between Lion-O and Cheetara on the roof of the Thundertank.

"It took a while but I finally got a hang of this thing," Lion-O said pulling out the Sword.

"I knew you would, there was a reason the Sword choose you," Cheetara said and patted Lion-O's hand before ducking back in.

"It's probably the same reason she's going to choose me," Lion-O told Tygra and he ducked back in.

"And just like the Sword one more thing you don't deserve," Tygra said

"I thought I told the two of you to pack this silly love squabbling in," I said whilst shooting a glare at Tygra.

"That won't happen any time soon. When two Cats want the same thing they'll fight to the end until one of them has it," Panthro said.

"I know that, but this is ridiculous they could at the least wait until a certain threat is gone," I replied.

"I couldn't agree more," Panthro stated and silence fell on the three of us but I noticed that Tygra looked to be lost in thought.

We had arrived in the mountain area where the village was located only for Panthro to quickly stop the Thundertank, when we saw smoke rising from the Elephant village "By Thundera," Panthro exclaimed.

"What in the name of Seraphina happened?" I asked as shocked settled on my face.

"I don't know, maybe we should check it out," Tygra said and I stood up and jumped off the tank.

"Everyone stay here I'll look," I said and I snapped my fingers and turned invisible I crept along until I came to the village and horror struck me, Lizards were all over the place and the Elephants were all herded together and Grune was talking to them.

'Damn him.' I thought before creeping back to the Thundercats, I saw that the others had come out and Lion-O was using Sight Beyond Sight.

"We're too late the Lizards have found the hut," Lion-O said and everyone snapped their heads to him.

"Doesn't mean they have the Stone," I said and turned visible and then everyone turned to look at me "Let's face it the Elephants might not even remember that the Stone's in the Astral Plane," I said.

"Snow's right we can use this to our advantage," Cheetara said and Panthro nodded his head.

"All we need is a plan," Panthro added and everyone looked at one of the royals and Lion-O suggested that we should get a better look at what was happening in the village.

We had situated ourselves on a hill across from the village "Grune," Panthro growled out.

"Remember he's mine this time," I reminded Panthro of our deal in the mine and he nodded.

"Get in a good hit for me," Panthro said and I nodded, that seemed fair enough to my mind.

"We'll have to go about this delicately, he's got hostages," Lion-O said and Kit looked worried.

"What are you thinking Lion-O?" Cheetara asked and everyone turned to the young king to hear his plan.

"Lets' wait until nightfall, use stealth," Lion-O suggested and I agreed it seemed like the best option we had.

"Are you kidding? We can't waste time waiting for the right window we should move in now. I say we take the tank it's our only chance against their firepower," Tygra argued and this surprised me.

"Why do you have to challenge every command I make Tygra?" Lion-O asked annoyed by his brother's argument.

"Because I was the one who actually studied military strategies with father while you goofed off," Tygra argued back.

Cheetara gave her argument and since she had a clear mind she could see the logic but Tygra looked hurt by her words when everyone left I grabbed his arm "Mind explaining to me why you're so obsessed with Cheetara," I asked.

"I'm not obsessed with her," Tygra growled out, as he ripped his arm free from my grasp.

"Well it's either that or you have a major crush on her," I argued back and then he looked down "You do don't you?" I asked seeing his expression.

"Yeah so what?" Tygra growled at me, he turned his back almost was if he didn't want to look at me.

"Since when?" I asked him and I crossed my arms whilst also pinning him with a stare and he seemed to fidget underneath it.

"Since I was a teenager," Tygra said and a look of shock graced my features I then shook my head and I patted his shoulder.

"Listen I've never been in this position but I'll tell you now you both should let her decide who she wants to be with," I said and walked back to the rest of the Thundercats.

We waited in the tall grass and I had removed my cloak so that I would be that visible, I waited with Lion-O and Cheetara "Ever since we were cubs Tygra's fought me at every turn," Lion-O said and I knew he was angry about the argument before.

"Tigers are known for their pride," Cheetara said but Lion-O claimed that there was something dark inside of Tygra and Cheetara said it might have been because he was in his younger brother's shadow.

"Doesn't mean it didn't go both ways," I said and the two Cats turned to look at me.

"Lion-O got the throne, Tygra got everything else they both existed in the other's shadow," I explained and looked back at Tygra.

"You both need to work out this sibling rivalry otherwise who knows what could happen," I advised and Lion-O turned back seeming to mull over my words and a bell began to toll.

"It's time let's move," Lion-O said and Tygra argued we still should have brought the tank.

We crept through the grass and we eventually arrived at the bottom of the stairway that lead to the village and Lizards were guarding the front, Snarf ran over and began to serve as a distraction by making the Lizards chase after him.

He also serve as bait when he led them right to Panthro who swiftly and silently knocked them out, we entered the battled and I used my speed to knocked the Lizards out with a punch to their blind spots.

Lion-O used the Sword, Cheetara used her staff which we discovered could turn in to living roots when struck to the ground, Tygra used his stealth whilst the kittens raced up to the village after dealing with everyone we followed them up and hid in the bushes Kit however revealed herself and Aburn noticed us and I restrained myself from slapping my forehead.

We all came out and were surrounded by Lizards we had our weapons raised ready for a fight "Weapons on the ground or the grass eater gets it. I assure you I won't miss a target this big," Grune said as he pointed his mace at Aburn, I growled but dropped the Staff along with everyone.

Panthro was the only one who held on to his weapon "General?" Grune questioned.

"Traitor," Panthro spat back and then he also dropped his weapon to the floor, then Grune came over and picked up the Sword.

"At last the Sword falls in to worthy hands, of course it's not what I came here for. Where is the Spirit Stone?" Grune demanded answer and pointed the Sword at Lion-O.

"Have you check the hut?" Lion-O asked Grune almost as if he was trying to aggravate the Saber-Tooth.

"Oh you may be prepared for their dead but are you prepared for theirs or hers'?" Grune questioned and then faster than anyone could reacted, I was pinned with my back against Grune with the Sword at my throat.

"Snow!" Everyone exclaimed but I looked straight at Tygra.

_***Thundercats* **_

Tygra stiffed when Grune pulled Snow forward and used her as a hostage 'Dammit.' Tygra cursed in his mind but then he saw Snow looking at him her eyes darted behind him Tygra glanced back to see the cliff the tank was on and he understood what Snow was trying to convey with her eyes.

"I don't know where it is?" Lion-O said trying to stall for time hoping to save the Snow Leopard.

"And yet you came back to the village," Grune said he turned his head to the Lizards "Wipe out the entire herd," Grune ordered and Tygra felt disgusted that he had ever idolized that Cat.

The robots began to power up and the lizards stepped back Tygra realised that no one was watching them and so he used this as a chance to sneak away "My turn Lion-O," Tygra whispered and he crept away with Snow being the only one to notice.

_***Thundercats* **_

'I guess you aren't as dense as I thought.' I thought to myself as I saw Tygra sneak off, it Panthro, Cheetara or Lion-O left it would be to obvious, whilst the kittens wouldn't understand my meaning but Tygra could easily sneak away and he would understand what I meant.

"Wait! I'll tell you" Lion-O spoke and I looked at him, I was thankful he had saved the heard but I was worried the Lizards would get it.

"If you say it's in the hut…" Grune said but Lion-O cut him off and explained it was through the hut in the Astral Plane.

"Now let Snow go," Lion-O said but Grune only chuckled at the young Lion's request.

"Oh I don't think so, after all she's leverage over all of you," Grune said gripping me even tighter "See none of you can attack me without hurting her," Grune explained.

Panthro growled whilst Cheetara and the kittens looked worried but Lion-O was trying to keep calm but I could tell that he was worried about me so I gave him a small smile.

Grune took me and Lion-O to the hut with some Lizards guarding the entrance "If the hut is just a door way then how do we open it?" Grune asked and looked at Lion-O.

"With a key," Lion-O said and pointed at the Sword "And you know full well I'm only the only one here who can use it," Lion-O said.

"Don't do anything foolish," Grune replied and gave the Sword to Lion-O, the Sword lengthen and lightened crackled off the blade Lion-o charged forward and a glowing golden portal opened before us.

"Incredible," Grune said and he tossed me aside seeming to forget his reason to hold me hostage, he grabbed the sword and turned back "Prepare a party to enter but first kill them all," Grune said and I heard the powering up of the robots.

Then there was a familiar rumbling and explosions could be heard from outside, I looked outside to see the Thundertank had arrive Lion-O helped me up and we ran out with Lion-o grabbing the Sword and he did his chant and the symbol appeared.

I began to run around and after grabbing the Staff I knocked the Lizards out however Grune being the coward he is ran off along with the rest of the Lizards I walked up to the tank and gave a thumbs up to Tygra.

"Smart idea," Tygra said and hopped out but I shook my head and pointed at him.

"It was yours to begin with. I did think the sneaking in was our best option but the minute we were caught we need another plan and I recalled yours," I said and he chuckled then we head into the hut with the other I tapped the portal with the Staff and the portal stabilised.

"Finding the Stone will not be easy, the Astral Plane is unlike anything you've ever encountered. There thought itself is formed into reality," Anet warned Lion-O.

"I'm coming with you," I said and Lion-O looked at me and he smiled.

"Glad that you are," He said and I smiled back at him, he then turned back to the doorway "Ok, I can do this," He said trying to reassure himself.

Cheetara then walked up and kissed Lion-O cheek "I believe in you," Cheetara said and I swear it reminded me of Leo and Panthera, but I also noticed that Tygra was hurt by her actions.

"I'm going with you this mission is too important for the two of you to handle alone," Tygra said.

"Thanks but I don't need your help," Lion-O replied and I placed a hand over my eyes.

"Funny because I already saved your tail once today," Tygra said and I waited for the argument to start.

"I sense a negative energy between you two," Anet said and I silently thanked the Elephant for stopping this argument.

"Yeah ever since we were cubs," Tygra said looking at the Elephant.

"Fine after you," Lion-O said and Tygra entered the portal but just as we were about to Anet stopped us.

"There is one thing I must tell you. I see something, a vision. By evening bell tomorrow you will know a betrayal from your brother like you have never known," Anet warned.

"We don't always get along but he wouldn't betray me," Lion-O said.

"Anet's visions are never wrong," Aburn said.

"Never?" Lion-O asked almost as if this doubt were consuming him, I took his hand and lead him into the doorway letting the light engulf us as we travelled to the Astral Plane but as we entered I felt another presence follow us in a dark and evil presence.


	12. Chapter 12

**Please Enjoy. I only own Snow, her staff and her culture/home, also Snow's POV is in first person whilst everyone else's POV is third person.**

Chapter 12: - A Battle Between Brothers

The Astral Plane was eerie, the floor and sky were like water reflecting each other but no ripples were ever made, I felt the urge to keep looking over my shoulder but there was never anything there, so there was no point but the urge still remained.

We wandered around aimlessly searching for the Stone but we always remained together so as to not get lost, suddenly statues that were from Thundera rose out of the ground, we were even raised off the ground for we stood on the head of Claudus "This places gives me the creeps. Lets' just find the Stone and get out of here," Tygra said.

"We've already searched everywhere," Lion-O said, and he was right we had combed through this place a thousand time, even top to bottom and we had found nothing.

"Elephants always say if you can't see something it's because you're not looking at the big picture," Tygra said.

"But what big picture are we missing exactly?" I asked but Tygra wasn't able to give me an answer.

"Ah, that probably means it's right under our noses," Lion-O said and we hopped of the head and continued to search for the stone.

"If I find it first I'm keeping this one," Tygra informed us and I snapped my head back and grabbed his throat.

"No. You. Are. Not," I punctuated the words as I glared at him "The other three Stones must be brought together in the gauntlet and only then can Mumm-Ra be defeated," I growled at the idiotic Tiger and then shoved him back and I walked on.

"The Stone is my responsibility Tygra," Lion-O argued as they followed after me but they kept a decent distance so that I didn't snap.

"It hasn't chosen you yet," Tygra argued back, and I was being to get angry with the both of them.

"Something tells me it will," Lion-O retorted, I then felt a hand grasp mine and I looked to see Lion-O he gave me a small smile and I returned it.

Suddenly I felt a dark presence over us almost as if some evil force was watching us and waiting for us, I glanced back at the brothers my gut told me this evil force wanted them to do something but what I didn't know.

We wandered around even more and the brothers continued to argue and I was seriously getting agitated with it why couldn't they just get along for our sake but it seemed that this negative energy was just waiting to explode "Face it you've always been jealousy of what I've had," Lion-O said.

"I just think people should only be given what they earned," Tygra retorted and I stopped walking as well and I turned to the brothers.

"You haven't changed since we were kids," Lion-O said and we walked passed Tygra, however I grabbed both of them by the collars and brought them in front of me.

"Listen to me **very **carefully because I'm only saying this once. Stop this pathetic arguing," I said and then let them go "I don't understand why you're arguing ok but it is getting pathetic now either shut up I'll shut you up myself," I growled at them and then turned around and continued to walk.

Suddenly broken stone walls and bare trees appeared out of the ground "Come one keep up," A young voice said behind us, we turned around only to see two young kittens in the distance "It's just up ahead follow me," The same voice said.

They then turned to us and came towards us "It can't be," Tygra said, I saw that both boys had a look of shock and surprise on their faces.

"It's us as kittens," Lion-O said and they were right the two kittens were younger versions of the brothers.

"Now I'm confused," I said, as the two kittens ran right through Tygra we turned around to see running off again.

"It looks like a memory," Tygra said, and I looked between the two of them waiting for something to happen.

"Your right and it's a bad one," Lion-O said I looked at the two confused even more than before.

"Our trip to the forbidden ruins. I remember it like it was yesterday," Tygra said, I then followed the kittens "Snow wait," Tygra called out to me but I ignored them, something told me I had to see what happened during this memory.

I saw the younger Tygra jumping up a group of rocks "Wait for me Tygra," The younger Lion-O called out.

"Sure you want to keep going. Legend says no one who visits the ruins is ever heard from again," Younger Tygra said trying to scare the younger prince.

"I'm not scared, I'm the heir to the kingdom of Thundera," Younger Lion-O said and I placed a hand over my mouth to stop of laugh.

"If something did happen to you no one would ever know," Younger Tygra said and this caused me to glare at him, he would know what happened to Lion-O and he had just basically said that he wouldn't tell anyone about it.

The kittens continued on and I followed them, they came to a huge hole in the ground with a single branch across the centre of it, I peered over the edge of the hole and I couldn't see the bottom "I wouldn't like to fall in there," I whispered.

"I dare you to cross this log scared-y king," Tygra taunted as he swiftly crossed the log.

Lion-O was tentatively crossing the branch his eyes were looking down and bark fell of the log, something wasn't right why would the Astral Plane show this memory, was it trying to tell us something.

"This isn't helping us find the stone, let's go," Tygra said and I tuned back to face the older brothers.

"Wait if we're seeing this it's for a reason," Lion-O said and I guessed he though the same as I did which was a creepy thought in of itself.

"We know what happened, the branch broke, you fell in, end of story," Tygra said and it was almost like he didn't want us to see what happened next, I turned my attention back to the memory and the younger Lion-O was making his way across the branch when the younger Tygra started shaking the branch.

The younger Lion-O lost his balance but luckily he landed on the branch "Quit it," He called out to his brother.

"Come on, Prince Heir. I thought you Lions were supposed to be brave," Younger Tygra taunted, Younger Lion-o stood back up and continued across the branch, suddenly the younger Tygra smirked and slammed his foot on the branch and it broke causing the younger Lion-O to fall into the hole.

"I always thought the branch snapped by itself, but it didn't did it, you broke it" Lion-O accused his brother and I turned to look at them knowing this wasn't going to end prettily.

"Tygra help," The younger Lion-O called out, I looked over to see that he had landed on a ledge in the pit however instead of trying to help his little brother the young Tiger ran off "Don't leave don't leave me," Younger Lion-O cried out.

"How could you, your own brother?" Lion-O asked Tygra and I turned back to them as I stood up.

"I thought I'd get in trouble with father I was scared," Tygra said but that answer didn't appease Lion-o it on riled him further.

"You were always against me Tygra because you could never have this," Lion-O said and I knew he meant the Sword.

"It should have been mine," Tygra argued and then a copy of the Sword rose out of the ground at Tygra's feet and up to him "Maybe in this world it can be," Tygra aid and took a hold of the copy.

'Uh Oh.' I thought was Lion-O withdrew his own Sword and the two brothers engaged in a battle.

The two clashed with each other whilst I had taken a vantage point to avoid the fighting whilst also trying to figure out how to stop said fighting.

Both of the brothers seemed to be evenly matched, Tygra obviously had the more experience but Lion-O had strength and cunning which made up for his lack of experience, Tygra at one point slammed into Lion-O which sent him flying back but Lion-O was able to hold his ground.

They continued to fight "Anet warned me you'd betray me, he said it was inevitable," Lion-o told his brother.

"You've undermined me my whole life, blocked me at every turn," Tygra spat back at his bother as they were locked in a struggle but Tygra managed to force Lion-O back "You took the crown, you took **her**,"Tygra said and he swung at Lion-O who dodge it.

'Alright I'm stopping this now.' I thought and removed my cloak and miniaturized it and I placed it in a slot on my sheath before I ran at the brothers.

"Stop it now," I said as I got between them but suddenly searing pain exploded on my right side I looked down to see that Lion-O's Sword and slashed across my side, I fell down and my eyes became heavy but I fought to stay awake as I put pressure on the wound.

_***Thundercats* **_

"Snow!" Lion-O yelled as he started and the crumpled form of the Snow Leopard who had tried to stop them but Tygra didn't even flinch and he used the distraction to kick Lion-O into the pit.

Lion-O stared at his brother but he slipped his free hand into his gauntlet and unsheathed the claws and he struck the claws into the wall of the pit and after sliding down they managed to prevent him from falling all the way to the bottom.

He hung by the claws and looked up to the top to see his brother "Tygra help me," Lion-O asked and he felt a sense of déjà vu as his brother turned around and walked away.

Tygra looked at the injured Snow Leopard who was taking deep breaths and was applying pressure to her wound which was already soaking the side of her dress red.

"Tygra whatever we are to each other, brothers or rivals we called the same Cat father we're both sons of Claudus," Lion-O pleaded with is brother to help him but his words brought another memory back to Tygra.

"Father he was there too," Tygra said and he remembered running back to Thundera and telling their father that Lion-O was in the pit at the forbidden ruins and that it was his fault "It's true Lion-O I thought about leaving you there but I instantly regretted it. I ran but it was to find help," Tygra told his brother.

He looked at Snow and realised she was right this fighting was pathetic when they were kids it was a healthy rivalry that helped the two get stronger but now it was a deep seated hatred that neither could let go off, so Tygra pushed aside his pride and using the Sword he climbed down into the pit.

Lion-O lost his grip but Tygra grabbed a hold of him "I would never betray you. Not then not now," Tygra said as he pulled his brother up, they climbed out of the pit and Lion-O sheathed his Sword and Tygra's Sword vanished, Lion-O bent down and sat Snow up.

"It's this place it's making our worst memories and our desires real," Lion-O realised.

"But someone is guiding this," Tygra said and a small moan attracted their attention to the female Cat.

"Mumm-Ra," Snow croaked out as her eyes began to shut, Lion-O and Tygra exchanged a look both of them knew she need medical treatment and right away.

Almost as if hearing the small voice Mumm-Ra appeared in his Ever-Living form "Since I couldn't get you two to kill each other, I'll just have to do it myself," Mumm-Ra said as lighting crackled from his hands, Tygra grabbed Snow and pulled her out of the way but they all still got hit.

Lion-O pushed himself up but he noticed that part of the floor was broken and it was a glowing pink light, it was then that he realised the reason why they couldn't find they never find the Stone no matter how hard they searched.

Tygra had covered Snow to protect her from the attack knowing she would suffered more damage in her weakened state, "Hey Snow wake up," He said whilst tapping her face, as he was trying to stop the Cat from becoming dead weight.

Mumm-Ra gloated about finding the Spirit Stone but Tygra became very confused when Lion-O claimed that he already had it "What?" Tygra asked, as he stood up helping Snow to stand as well whilst also keeping pressure on her wound.

"It's been right under our noses the whole time," Lion-O said and they two Cats looked down to see, their current surrounding dissolve to reveal that they had in fact been stood of the Stone this entire time.

Lion-O punched his gauntlet into the stone and a bright light glowed form it and the Spirit Stone was absorbed into the gauntlet, part of his armour appeared and when Mumm-Ra tried to attack a barrier appeared around them "Now let's see what the Spirit Stone cane do," Lion-O said and when he attacked with the red light and blue lighting it was enhanced by the Spirit Stone's power.

The armour disappeared but the Astral Plane was beginning to break apart and after Tygra asked what was happening and Lion-O explained he sheathed the Sword and took Snow holding her bridal style and the two Cats began to retreat.

"Take cover," Lion-O yelled out as they charged through the portal and when they tumbled through Lion-O immediately covered Snow with his body to protect her from the blast, when they all stood up they saw that Panthro had lost the majority of both of his arms and he collapsed.

Lion-O quickly hauled Snow into his arms whilst Cheetara and Tygra picked Panthro up and they rushed to Anet who upon seeing Snow and Panthro understood and he gently took the two Cats to a healing area, whilst they waited the Thundercats exchanged stories of what happened to each of their whilst the brothers were in the Astral Plane.

"I hope Snow's ok," Lion-O said as he paced in front of them and the other Thundercats felt a very strange sense of déjà vu remembering when Snow had done the exact same thing at the Tower which caused a few chuckles to escape them and Lion-o glared at them.

"Relax I'm ok," Snow's voice said and they looked up to see Snow fully healed obviously but wearing a completely different dress.

This one looked to be made out of two dresses the under dress was white and it ended at her knees whilst the over dress was an ice blue which matched her eyes it had long sleeves which billowed out at the end and it was tied in a corset like fashion at the front her sheath was secured around her waist and her cloak was draped over her arm.

"What's with the wardrobe change?" Tygra asked, and Lion-O could only nod his head in agreement with his brother.

"Well my other one had a giant tear in it, thank you very much and I could repair it," Snow said and she clasped her cloak back on "Oh by the way there is going to be a celebration tonight," She said and walked off.

_***Thundercats* **_

The night had fallen and everyone was happy well except for Panthro who had Snarf acting as a nursemaid, his arms were permanently lost in the Astral Plane but that also meant Grune was gone as well "Grandfather you can now rest in peace," I spoke to the stars and I weaved my way through the Elephants and over to Panthro.

"Hey," I said and the old warrior smile at me.

"Hey, gave everyone quite the scare, when I saw you I thought you were dead," Panthro admitted.

"Let's just say I know not to get involved in a fight between brothers," I said and Panthro laughed.

I kissed his cheek and he looked at me shocked "Thank you," I said and he understood what I meant and then I walked off to join in with the celebrations.

However as I walked I found Cheetara and Tygra kissing each other and then the evening bell tolled, I looked over to see Lion-O also watching with eyes of pain and shock, it was then I realised the betrayal that Anet had spoken of was happening right before my eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Please Enjoy. I only own Snow, her staff and her culture/home, also the speaking italics are spells that are in Latin and I'll give the translation at the end. The rest of the italics are a flashback. **

**I would like to thank Heart of the Demons and keykeybaby6 for the reviews**

Chapter 13: - New Enemies

I stood behind a boulder waiting for the signal, the Staff was already gripped tightly in my hands, then Lion-O's yell and blue lighting signalled that the trap had worked perfectly.

I jumped out from behind my boulder and raced down towards the Lizards who were currently shooting at Lion-O, but the Spirit Stone had created a shield around him.

The Lizards then noticed my and began to attack me as well but I dodged out the way of the attacks and I used the Staff's attack at the same time Lion-O used the Sword's and the machine that the lizards were on was heavily damaged, but the Lizards had survived and they came out and pointed their guns at us.

Then they were knocked over by Cheetara rushing passed them and hitting them with her staff as well as taking all of their weapons and after Tygra saved Cheetara's life we gathered all the Lizards into a group and we stood in front of them.

"What are we going to do with them?" Cheetara asked Lion-O.

"We're going to let them go," Lion-O answered and of course that go Tygra to question it "They've fought under Mumm-Ra long enough to know they don't want to live under him, his mission isn't just a threat to the Cats. If we don't unite against him we'll fall together before him," Lion-O explained.

One of the Lizards laughed "Cats and Lizards united together. If that's your plan for victory you are a fool," The Lizard said.

"Maybe he is maybe he isn't," I said walking forward to the Lizards "But if we don't try something all of our lives will be even more miserable than before," I told the Lizard.

"Snow is right but still, the choice is yours'. Return to the battlefield or return to your families," Lion-O said, the Lizards shared a few looks and hissed words and then the lead Lizard stood up.

"Lets' go home," He said and the group walked off to who knows where, I was just glad they choose their home.

"You still haven't given up the idea that you can turn the Lizards good just by cutting them a break," Tygra said and I resisted the urge to slap him.

"You saw what happened after we won the Spirit Stone, mass desertions in the Lizard Army. This isn't their war they don't even know what they're fighting for," Lion-O said.

"All I know is what I'm fighting for," Tygra said looking at Cheetara who thanked him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Pack it in you two," I snarled at them and they looked at me surprised "This little whatever the hell it is better not compromise our job got it," I spat at them and they nodded.

I looked at Lion-O who had an angry look in his eyes but then he covered it up saying he was happy when I knew he wasn't I still remembered what had happened the night of the kiss.

_***Thundercats* **_

_I walked back to the room that I had been given by the Elephants, I was still seething about what had happened between Cheetara and Tygra. _

_Tygra was Lion-O's brother so I couldn't really blame him since he made his intentions perfectly clear, but it was Cheetara I was furious at she had lead Lion-O making him think she cared about him only to turn around and smack him in the face. _

_I lead on the bed when there was a knocking sound "Come in," I said and Lion-O stepped into the and shut the door behind him. _

"_Hey Snow I just wanted to see how you were doing," Lion-O said but his normally sparkling eyes were dimmed with hurt, I stood up and pulled him into a hug. _

"_I saw," I said and that was all it took for him to breakdown and start sobbing but I still held on to him because he need this, need someone to hold him and so we stayed that way for the night as he cried out the pain he felt but I knew it wouldn't go away that easy. _

_***Thundercats* **_

"Snow, Third Earth to Snow," I heard Kit say and I looked down at her "You just went into a daze what's wrong?" Kit asked worry was etched on to her face, but instead of telling her I simply smiled at the little kitten and patted her head.

"Nothing that concerns nosey little kittens," I said and then we headed back to the Berbil village where Panthro was having some new arms attached also the Thundertank was getting a check-up so we had to walk back.

We arrived and myself and Lion-O head into the operation room "How's it going Panthro?" Lion-O asked.

"How does it look like it's going?" Panthro asked and held up a pink Berbil arm that was attached to his, I had to place a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

"Aw. They're not so bad their actually kind of adorable," Lion-O said f course I knew that wouldn't sit well with Panthro.

"Are you trying to make me mad? And you dare laugh Snow," Panthro exclaimed when he noticed me covering my mouth.

"Sorry. Good news, another successful ambush, if things keep going this way they won't have an army to stop us from finding the next stone," Lion-O informed the general.

"Just don't win the war before I have a chance to get a few more licks in," Panthro insisted and then he demanded for the Berbil arms to be removed, we stepped out and I broke down laughing and I had to lean on Lion-O for support.

"That was pretty funny to see," Lion-O said as he held me upright whilst also chuckling.

I managed to stop the hysterical laughing and stepped away from Lion-O "Sorry about that," I said, as I smooth out my cloak.

"It's ok. Umm… by the way I wanted to say thanks for the other night," Lion-O said scratching the back of his neck.

"It's alright and if you need anything I'm here to help, I promised Jaga I would look after you and I always keep my promises," I said and his eyes dropped to the group "But even if Jaga didn't make me promise I'd still help you out because you're my friend Lion-O," I said and the he smiled at me.

We then set out for another which was also successful and the Lizards left their weapons and went home, Lion-O was carving the Thundercats' Symbol into the damaged machine that they were using and I was sat on top of the machine.

"Another battalion has surrendered, we need to keep up the pressure." Cheetara told Lion-O who turned to look at her.

"It doesn't make any sense Cheetara," Lion-O said and I knew this was going to get ugly.

"Do you have a different plan?" Cheetara asked, but she didn't understanding what Lion-O truly meant when he said that.

"I'm not talking about the Lizards, after going over it a thousand times in my mind I still don't understand how I could have misread all your signals," Lion-O said.

"You said you were ok with Tygra and me," Cheetara said, confused by what he said.

"I know what I said, I just wish it were true," Lion-O said "Every time I turned around your eyes were on me, you followed me everywhere, even into all this," Lion-O said sounding completely confused.

"It's because Jaga asked me to watch over you," Cheetara said and I restrained a growl, not because of the fact that Jaga asked her to also help Lion-O but because she lead him on even though she knew about her job.

"Then all those things you said about seeing something special in me, that was just part of your job," Lion-O said anger lacing his voice.

"Of course not, I believe in you with all my heart. It's just the heart belongs to someone else, this doesn't chance our relationship," Cheetara said but Lion-O claimed it did and walked off and so I swung down to stand in front of her and Tygra joined us and asked what his problem was.

I then latched on to Cheetara's throat and pinned her against the machine "You listen very closely to me you Femme Fatale," I said and she nodded, and Tygra had the Staff pointed at him so that he couldn't intervene.

"If you cause any more trouble, any more heartbreak or if you hurt Lion-O again, you won't have to worry about protecting Lion-O because I will end you there and then. Permanently," I said venom lacing each and every word, I then let her go and I walked over to the kittens.

"Everything ok Snow?" Kit asked and I looked at the kittens who were looking at me confused.

"You two better not be this much trouble when you're teenagers," I said whilst I was massaging my temples to relieve the headache that was forming, the kittens said they'll do their best and hopped onto their hover boards and flew around the area.

Later that night we were all settled into an alcove that was overlooking a passage way Lion-O was using a telescope to look for any patrols "Those are the same Lizards we convince to desert earlier," Lion-O said and I took the telescope and looked through it and he was right.

"Must have been captured by their own army, tough break," Tygra said, then an argument broke out between the two brothers about helping the Lizards.

'Holy Angel of Wisdom give me the strength to survive this.' I thought making a quick prayer for help knowing that I would need it.

Cheetara sided with Tygra and I wanted to smack the cleric, Lion-O disagreed with the both of them and then he ordered the two kittens to go back for safety and then he raced off down the hillside we headed out and Cheetara called out to him "Lion-O wait we have to stick together," She said.

"You two can stick together, I'll do this alone," Lion-O said and continued running but the other two wouldn't move.

"You two might not stand by him but someone has to," I said and then I chased after the young king and caught up to him "You're never alone Lion-O I'm always here to help you," I said and he smiled giving me a silent thank you.

We stepped down in front of the captured Lizards and Slithe sneered at us "Well if it isn't the Lord of the Thundercats himself and his pet Snow Leopard," He said but that didn't rile me because honestly I had heard far worse.

"I always knew you weren't so bright Slithe but you seemed to have forgotten who you're fighting against," Lion-O said holding up the Sword.

Slithe said he hadn't but he hated cowards worse than Cats then Slithe revealed that Mumm-Ra had two new generals and they jumped down in front of us.

The one on the right was a Jackalman, he was quite tall and he was also quite large in physique, he had patches of darker fur, whiskers, longer ears, red eyes with golden yellow corneas and he wore a double-padded shoulder pad with an enormous spike.

The one on the left was a Monkian he was large in size and physique, also his torso was furless except for the top and he wore a menacing helmet with a spike.

"New generals Slithe does that mean Mumm-Ra finally figured out you can't handle the job," Lion-O taunted and Slithe claimed they were there to teach a lesson to the deserters with the Jackalman and Monkian speaking up about what the lesson was.

We refused to let that happen and Slithe joined the other generals "Three against two that's hardly fair," The Monkian said.

"They're it isn't fair… for them," I told Lion-O and he smirked at me "_Grando_," I said and a hailstorm appeared above them and they covered themselves to stone them from being hit, when they tried to advance leaves appeared in front of them and Cheetara and Tygra joined the battle.

The storm stopped and the generals charged a different enemy, the Jackalman went after Tygra, the Monkian went after Cheetara and myself and Lion-O had to deal with Slithe, he shot at us but Lion-O pulled up his shield and it blocked the energy bullets whilst I watched his back for any sneak attacks.

Slithe then attacked us physically using the blade on his gun to attack us but we blocked the hits with our weapons, I dodged out of the way and I sent a look at the captured Lizards and they ran off.

The battle continued and Lion-O was getting tired "Look around Lion-O," Slithe said we glanced back only to see that Tygra was tied up with his own whip and the Jackalman threatened to kill him if we didn't surrender and even though Lion-O didn't, Cheetara did and she said she was sticking with Tygra.

Slithe clubbed Lion-O on the back of his head but I dodged out the way "I'll kill him if you don't surrender," Slithe said pointing his gun at the defenceless Lion-O.

"Only a coward attacks those who can't defend themselves," I said but I still placed the Staff on the ground.

"Cloak," Slithe said and I removed the cloak and let it fall to the ground.

'Someone help please.' I begged in my thoughts and Slithe ordered the other two to kill us in whatever way pleased them.

Just as they were about to strike an explosion was set off distracting the generals and allowing us to escape, I grabbed my cloak and fastened it back on and then the Staff and I rushed over to Lion-O with the others and then a completely modified Thundertank appeared.

"Those Berbils are good," I said and the other three nodded, then Panthro stepped out and he had new cybernetic arms attached. The arms then extended and hit the three generals easily knocking them down and Panthro ordered us to get in and we did.

The Thundertank took off and I saw that the Berbils were driving "Don't get so down kid you lost the battle not the war," Panthro said.

"But these new generals their army will be stronger than ever," Lion-O said looking downcast.

"We can do this we just have to stick together," Panthro encouraged I looked out and thought about what Lion-O had said he was right the army was stronger but that just means that we'll need stronger allies and I knew just the place to find them but it would have to wait we had to find that Stone.

_***Thundercats* **_

Snow's spells 

_**Latin version**_** – English version**

_Grando_ – Hailstorm


	14. Chapter 14

**Please Enjoy. I only own Snow, her staff and her culture/home, also any POVs that aren't Snow's are in third person.**

**I would like to thank my big sister for letting me use her character. **

**I would like to thank Heart of the Demons for the review.**

Chapter 14: - Trials of Lion-O (I)

We sat in a mountainous area with a river gushing below us and tree grew out of the mountains, the Thundertank had pulled to a stop "How about we fire up the Book of Omens Panthro and find out where that next Stone is?" Lion-O suggested.

The Book activated and the red arrow spun around until it pointed… up "Up? How can it be up," Panthro questioned and honestly all of us were mostly confused about this.

"I don't know but if the Book says the Stone is up then that's where we're going," Lion-O said, Cheetara claimed he was probably misinterpreting the message and of course that angered Lion-O and a short disagreement broke out between Tygra and Lion-O, I head after Lion-O and tapped his shoulder.

"What is it Snow?" He asked without even turning around to face me.

"Why do you not trust the opinions of others? I know that Cheetara and Tygra aren't exactly helping your mood but still do you trust us?" I asked and Lion-O looked at me shocked.

"Of course I trust all of you," Lion-O exclaimed still staring at me.

"I wonder how much of that is true," I whispered and then all of us headed off up the mountainside.

We headed up the mountain all of us were gathered at the back of the group whilst Lion-O was in front of us "Do you even know where you're leading us Lion-O?" Tygra asked but Lion-O gave no answer and he walked on further.

"Right into Mumm-Ra's hands if you ask me, we're totally exposed to attack on this route," Panthro said, Kit and Kat had looked down to see the river and got worried Cheetara suggested we go back, Lion-o decided that we should stop for a break.

In front of us were Candy Fruit trees and that made the kittens smile and they charged forward, I shook my head and ran forward and leaped on to the trees and I grabbed a yellow Candy Fruit then I sat down.

"A king should never eat before his people," I hear Tygra say and I looked over to see Lion-O glaring at him and I quickly guessed what had happened.

"The eldest sibling must always look after the younger sibling," I snapped back and the Tiger glared at me, Lion-O got angry and he claimed the other Thundercats were against him.

"It's not us kid you're your own worst enemy," Panthro said, I hopped down to sit on one of the rocks that was nearby.

Tygra claimed Lion-O could learn things from us and Lion-O looed angry "Look this is getting us nowhere, lets' the Thundertank and think of something else before someone loses their head," I said, trying to be the logical one here.

However before anyone could make any moves a missile was launched at us, followed by even more "Ambush," Lion-O cried out, I saw Kit and Kat be threatened by Lizards and so I moved over to them and knocked the Lizards out.

But we were completely ambush and whilst the Monkian and Jackalman held Lion-O, Slithe took the Sword and gauntlet and then he demanded the Book but Lion-O claimed he would rather die.

Then Slithe threatened Kit but I jumped over to her and covered her with my cloak and I glared at Slithe, The Monkian stood in front of us and I stared back at him "You better not hurt them Slithe," Lion-O said.

"I would never think of harm such adorable creatures. Atticus on the other hand," Slithe didn't need to finish his sentence, then Lion-O managed to distract the Monkian enough for me to grab Kit and jump back to the others, however Lion-O ended up near the edge and he was unstable I also saw that he had the gauntlet back.

Then the Jackalman pushed him over the edge "LION-O," The scream tore from my throat before I could stop it, I felt shaking against me and I wrapped my arms around Kit to comfort her, all of us were shackled and the others were in a state of shock,

I felt my blood run cold as my vision could only focus on the spot were Lion-O was pushed and nothing no thought could come to my mind.

_***Thundercats* **_

Lion-O struggled to hold his breath and tried to fight against the rocks that covered him but eventually his breath escape him and he struggled no more, then a light began to emit from the Spirit Stone it encompassed Lion-O and took him to another place.

Lion-O felt the pressure of the rocks disappear and he managed to push himself up and opened his eyes "I'm alive," Lion-O questioned because he truly could not believe it.

"No Lion-O," A echoing voice said one that was very familiar to the young king, Lion-O looked up to see the spirit of Jaga "You are quite dead," Jaga finished his statement.

"Jaga?" Lion-O asked to be sure he wasn't seeing things but then he realised that Jaga had just said "Dead. Then I failed," Lion-O said, looking downcast.

"Not yet Lion-O, the Spirit Stone has deemed you worthy of another chance to walk amongst the living," Jaga said and Lion-O contained his happiness.

"I'll take it," The Lion said and he stood up, feeling the energy flowing through his body at Jaga's words.

"It's not that simple Lion-O. Whilst your first life was given to you, your second life must be earned," Jaga said which confused Lion-O.

"What do you mean?" Lion-O asked and Jaga explained that he would have to complete a series of trials and whilst Lion-O knew and argued that the others were in danger, Jaga claimed it was the trials or death.

Jaga then opened a portal and explained that once Lion-O passed through it he would begin the series of trials that would test his weaknesses and Lion-O nodded then he walked through the glowing portal.

_***Thundercats* **_

I stood by Kit as she drew the marking on the rock "Brilliant idea Kit," I whispered to the young Kit. She smiled up at me, tears still freshly dried against her eyes but never spilled. I looked down at my rings that lined my slim fingers, maybe I could help with the trail. I slipped off one of my rings, a small blue heart sapphire ring, easy enough to hide and small enough so that the Lizards wouldn't notice. I placed the rings atop of the rock and made sure the sun faintly shone on the gem, so that the colours would glitter.

"Thanks Snow. Lion-O **will **find us I know," Kit said, as more tears began to gather in her eyes, I place my hands on her delicate shoulders and gave her a reassuring smile, if I knew anything about the Lion it was that he always found a way to get back to us.

One of the Lizards ordered us back to the group and we headed over to them, all of us were forced on to one of the flying machines they had, I stood close to the kittens whilst I attempted to keep my eye upon the generals especially the Monkian and Jackalman.

We flew across a barren rocky landscape, Kit wiped her eyes to erase the presence of her tears "Lion-O can't be gone, I won't believe it," She spoke into her hand, her faith in Lion-O was unwavering and inspirational to say the least.

"It's going to be alright sis we're going to get through this," Kat reassured his younger sister, but even he looked worried, Cheetara said that we could mourn later after we escape from the Lizards.

Panthro reminded Tygra that he was king so I turned to the Tiger "Any bright ideas, your majesty," I whispered to him. Tygra growled under his breath before he turned his eyes towards the horizon. I rolled my eyes, we're doomed. As the thoughts of what Tygra's grave would read about his extremely short rule, my ears caught the sound of something familiar. The pounding of feet against the ground at high speed. I glanced towards Cheetara, her feet tied and her hands still bound. But still the sound persisted, what on Third Earth was making that noise, my eyes glanced around for the source. I managed to see a flash of orange, but as quick as I saw it, it soon vanished.

_***Thundercats* **_

Lion-O stepped into an area he knew all too well, for he had been there on countless journeys in search of the mysterious Tech, the high buildings all cramped together in a small space nearly blocked out the sun's rays, as different buildings that sat so close together were connected by wooden beams, abandoned shops and dusty houses sat a different points along the dirt covered road.

"The slums of Thundera?" Lion-O questioned, as his eyes flicked around waiting for the challenge to appear.

"Surprised a big fancy king even knows what slums are," A feminine voice said and Lion-O turned his head to see WilyKit and WilyKat sat upon one of the roofs.

"What are you two doing here?" Lion-O asked the young kittens but then a terrible thought crossed his mind "You're not…," Lion-O trailed off but the kittens assured him that they weren't dead, merely spirits who had taken the kittens' form, this information relieved yet confused Lion-O immensely.

The spirits hopped down from the roof and landed in front of them "We're your first test, but don't worry this one's easy," 'Kit' said, 'Kat' pulled out a key and explained that Lion-O had to take the key from them, but when he went to grab it the spirits disappeared and re-appeared everywhere, then all the spirits ran off.

Lion-O began to chase after the different couples, from down on the ground to up on the highest roofs of the buildings, Lion-O encountered three 'Kats' and when he jumped one the other two disappeared "You never look before you leap," The real 'Kit' said, then he ran off. Lion-O stood up and he chased after 'Kat', however he ran right into a trap that was set by 'Kit' which sent him crashing into some barrels.

"You don't look before you run either. That's how you lead us into that trap," 'Kit' said, she was holding the rope that he had tripped over, a look on anger clear in her eyes.

"I was only following the Book," Lion-O argued against the spirit, then 'Kat' called out that Lion-O couldn't just following anything blindly he had to use his instincts, he went after the spirit but was kicked down by 'Kit'. Lion-O pushed himself up but 'Kat's' words echoed in his mind and the young king realised what the young kitten meant.

"I have to look," Lion-O said then, he closed his eyes and began to sniff the air "But that doesn't mean I have to use my eyes," Lion-O concluded and used his nose to follow the scent sniff each time he came by 'the kittens' but none of them had the key. Lion-O eventually found the two, sat on top of a roof and so he snuck around to the back. In his mind Lion-O was grateful for the small amount of stealth lessons that he had and he climbed up to the top and easily swiped the key from them.

When 'Kat' asked if Lion-O would ever get the key he called out to them "I already did," Lion-O said and they turned around to see the Lion holding up his prize, 'Kat was shocked and when Lion-O stated about using their nose instead of their eyes the spirits knew he had learned his lesson. Lion-O turned around and another portal just like the one Jaga made, opened behind him he inserted the key and jumped through.

_***Thundercats* **_

I glanced around, my ears detected that the noise was still present but I couldn't see who or what it was, my calloused hands twitched every so often as I was itching to stop these Lizards and take the Sword back from them. A group of Lizards arrived and informed Slithe that they couldn't find Lion-O or the gauntlet. Then the Jackalman, Monkian and Lizard were all poised ready to kill us.

With my hands bound, I was screaming inside, trying to come up with something to get us out of this. But the more I looked into the eyes of the Generals, the more I knew that this could be the end. Then the sound of beating feet came closer and before I knew it, the Jackalman was flying through the air. I blinked as Jackalman hit the ground, the force of the fall creating a mini crater.

"What the…" The Monkian started to shout but then he was thrown to the ground. I looked round, my senses tingling as I tried to see who or what was attacking the generals.

"Hey, look!" Kit shouted. When I looked round, Kat and Kit's hands were free and the bindings that once held them were torn to shreds at their feet. Panthro and Tygra stared in amazement while Cheetara and I were trying to pin down what was…helping us?

"I can't see. Whoever they are, they're fast" Cheetara growled as her eyes zipped across the horizon. I focused, as much as I could, willing my magic to reach out into the distance. Covering the land in a blanket, I felt it. A surge of power that I had never felt before. Someone was out there and they were indeed very fast. Kat and Kit worked on setting everyone free but the locks binding our hands were complicated.

"Come on you two, stop acting like idiots. We need to…AH!" Slithe was cut off, as his face suddenly was buried in the dirt below his feet. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing, but all too soon the Generals were up…and sad to say, they weren't happy. The locks surrounding my wrists fell to the ground, as Kit finally undid them and before our luck ran out, I summoned a cloud of fog to shroud us.

"Quick let's get out of here!" Tygra ordered through the fog, whilst I tried to keep my eyes on the silhouettes of the generals.

"Snow come on!" Cheetara called out, I whipped around to face them and a low growl came out of my throat.

"The Sword," I said, and gestured back to the generals, but Tygra gripped my upper arm in an iron-clad grip and he dragged me off with the other follow, I tried to pull back but he didn't let me "Rotten, good for nothing, son of monkey," I growled out the insults at Tygra, whilst I imagined beating him into a pulp in my mind, which I would carry out later.

We eventually came to a well hidden alcove when I managed to tear my arm from Tygra's grip and promptly punch him in the jaw "What the hell was that for Snow?" Tygra asked, his voice muffled by his the hand that was holding his jaw. I removed my cloak and dropped it to the ground, Kit, Kat and Panthro quickly took large steps away from me whilst Cheetara rushed to her boyfriend's side.

"Why did you do that?" Cheetara cried out but I grabbed her by the collar and tossed her over to the others who quickly held her in place, I then turned my eyes on to the poor excuse for a king, I picked him up and slammed him into the wall behind him and a mini crater formed from the force on the slam. My ice blue eyes bore into him, searing an ice hot hole into his soul, Tygra gulped as he started at me fear present in his eyes.

"You left the Sword in the hand of **MUMM-RA'S FORCES**," I bellowed the last to words at him and then I threw him over my shoulder and on to the ground behind me. I then planted a foot onto his chest pinning him to the ground, Tygra glared at me anger seething in his amber depth but my own rage far exceed his.

"If I had gone to retrieve it, if anyone had then they would have been captured," Tygra growled at me and he tried to push himself up, I lifted my foot and slammed it back into his chest forcing him back down.

"If Lion-O was here then he would have gotten the Sword back despite the risks," I hissed at the Tiger who growled at me.

"That's what got him killed in the first place," Tygra hissed at me I removed my foot and turned my back to him he sat up, I then spun around and set a kick straight into his jaw causing him to fall back down, Cheetara rushed to his side and helped him sit up.

"Right with that out of Snow's system, can we focus on what just happened?" Panthro asked slowly, hoping not to provoke me again. I took deep breathes to control my anger to ensure that I wouldn't lash out at anyone else.

"Panthro's right what was that, that helped us?" Tygra questioned as he stood up leaning on Cheetara for support, I noticed that his eyes darted over to me every few seconds.

"From what I could tell something very fast and with magic was attacking the generals but the question is who or what are they," I said and the others nodded also confused, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye, I turned to look at it and saw a silhouette on the horizon.

"Listen we need to get the Sword back, if Mumm-Ra gets his skinny hands on the half of the War Stone that the Sword contains he'll be unbeatable even if it is just half," I said and the others nodded.

"Panthro can you get us to Mumm-Ra's lair?" Tygra asked and Panthro grumbled something but then turned and motioned for us to follow him and after Kit and I place another marker for Lion-O, we began to cross the barren land.

_***Thundercats* **_

Lion-O fell through the portal and went tumbling through trees with thorns on them he eventually hit the ground. The Lion guessed from the thorn bushes that he had tumbled through, that he in the Briar Forest where they had met the Petalars. "Ouch. You sure took the hard way down Lion-O," A familiar voice said and he looked up to see Cheetara or a spirit in Cheetara's form looking at him from a tree branch.

"Well I didn't see an easier one," He argued back at the Cheetah who had ripped his heart out.

"There's always an easier way, you just never look for it. That's how you got us caught in the first place," 'Cheetara' said as her eyes bore into the young king.

"I took that mountain pass because we had to, I don't choose where the Book points Cheetara," Lion-O argued with the cleric and he was getting tired of this, he wanted to be on with the trial and leave this place.

"But you are the king and it's up to you how to choose to get there and to win this trial you better choose carefully," 'Cheetara' said, then Lion-O noticed that next to him was a gigantic maze. 'Cheetara' explained that to win Lion-O had to find the right way through the maze and reach the key before she did.

"A race. That's impossible, this place is a labyrinth and I couldn't possible out run you if I had the Thundertank," Lion-O said, in fact the only who could possibly out run Cheetara was Snow.

"If you believe that then you've already lost. But don't worry just to make it far I'll give you a head start," 'Cheetara' offered and Lion-O after something thinking and pushing from 'Cheetara', eventually decide to take the offer and he took off into the labyrinth.

He rushed through the labyrinth but came across a dead end so he turned back and continued on a different path, as he was running Cheetara appeared in front of him "Now you're toying with me just like you always have," Lion-O growled out at the female.

"And you're still acting like the same stubborn prince you were the day I met you. Can't see a dead end even when you're running straight into it," 'Cheetara' retorted.

"Believe me, I've run into plenty," Lion-O said then 'Cheetara' surprised him by kissing his cheek and suggested to him to take a different path and then she ran off, Lion-O continued to run through the maze but he encountered another dead end. Aggravated and exhausted, the Lion collapsed on to his back and as he mumbled he saw a bird flying overhead "Easy for you to say, you've got wings," He said and then an idea formed in his mind.

Lion-O managed to get on to the back of the bird and he used that to fly over the labyrinth in an effort to reach the key. Lion-O looked down and saw the yellow streak that signalled where 'Cheetara' was, she looked up and saw him then she began to pick up her pace and Lion-O urged the bird to fly faster, they both reach the tree at the same time but Lion-O launched himself off the board and he was able to grasp the key just as 'Cheetara' reached out for it.

'Cheetara' congratulated the king, Lion-O also learned that he was on a third done with the trials and so once more another portal appeared and Lion-O inserted the key into it again then he passed through the portal ready for his next challenge.


	15. Chapter 15

**Please Enjoy. I only own Snow, her staff and her culture/home, also any POVs that aren't Snow's are in third person.**

**I would like to thank my big sister for letting me use her character. **

**I would like to thank Heart of the Demons for the review.**

Chapter 15: - Trials of Lion-O (II)

I hate the desert, the sand blowing everywhere and getting into your eyes or mouth, the scorching heat except this desert was even worse because instead of scorching heat it had a cold and ominous magical pressure forcing itself down on to your shoulders, black clouds spiralled out from a single point which also happened to be our objective.

The pyramid was tall, black and intimidating to say the least "Mumm-Ra's temple it's even scarier than I thought," Cheetara said, and she was right it was scarier than anything I had ever seen. All of us were hiding on a sand ridge that kept us hidden from the Lizards that were patrolling the outside of the pyramid.

"I nearly died in that pit, thanks to Grune," Panthro growled out at the thought of the dead saber-tooth "Sure you want me to get us in, getting out was hard enough," Panthro said as he looked at Tygra.

"I don't like it either general but we have to get the Sword of Omens back," Tygra said, Panthro explained how we could get in and after Tygra revealed there were guards, the general went off to deal with them.

Me and Tygra still weren't on speaking terms with each other, after my vicious beating of him but I honestly didn't care. To me Lion-O was the far better king, Kit poked me in the shoulder and gestured over to the rock and she drew her marking on it "Again, this is like the tenth rock you've drawn that on," Kat said running back over to us.

"If we don't leave him a trail, Lion-O will never be able to find us," Kit argued back and I removed my cloak and set it carefully on top of the rock, I just hoped that Lion-O would find the trail.

"Kit, Snow Lion-O's gone," Kat said as he looked down depressed at the fact that Lion-O was physically dead.

"Didn't you learn anything from the Elephants? Death is only the beginning, so long as Lion-O has his soul he has a chance, we have a chance," Kit argued back, she had learnt so much from the Elephants that it amazed me with how spiritual she had become. We then rushed off to join the other three then I noticed the same silhouette on the horizon again, it had been following us since we got free but whenever I tried to point it out to someone it vanish it was like only I could see it.

_***Thundercats***_

Lion-O stepped through the portal and looked around, he was in the throne room "Not the first time you've kept some one waiting in the throne room your majesty," A masculine voice said, Lion-O looked over to see a spirit in Panthro's form "Stakes weren't so high when you were ditching sword lessons as a cub," 'Panthro' added on.

Lion-O head over to the Panther "Back then I didn't want to be king Panthro, never thought I'd have to be," Lion-O said, thinking about his days as a cub just always messing about and playing rarely taking his duties seriously.

"No choice now, so let's see what you picked up along the way," 'Panthro' said and he turned the hourglass that was next to him upside down and the sand began to spill through "This is a trial of strength. All you've got to do is get me out of this circle before the sands run out," 'Panthro' explained the trial and Lion-O's immediate thought as impossible.

"But you're three times my size," Lion-O said and he immediately grew worried how could he force someone like Panthro out of the circle he'd have more luck against Tygra.

"Yeah I noticed, better hurry your majesty I'm not getting any smaller," 'Panthro' said and so Lion-O charged forward and tried to kick him back but 'Panthro' just grabbed his feet and threw him back and into the ground.

"These trials are going to kill me… again," Lion-O groaned out and he continued to attack 'Panthro' but it was no use the spirit was far too strong for Lion-O to simply force him out but what other way was there to try. "This test is impossible no one could get you out of this ring," Lion-O said as he tried to push 'Panthro' out of the circle.

"If that's what the king says then it must be so," 'Panthro' said and then he threw the Lion back into the ground. Lion-O stood up and realised that 'Panthro' had just given him the answer he need and so Lion-O ordered the general to step out of the circle and he did… just before the sands ran out.

"I thought this was going to be a test of strength?" Lion-O questioned the spirit in confusion, 'Panthro' explained that his greatest strength is as a leader and then 'Panthro' handed him the key, the portal opened once more and Lion-O inserted the key and passed through it.

_***Thundercats* **_

We quickly and silently took out the Lizard guards and then we climbed up the side of the pyramid, Panthro guided us over to the air duct and he opened it, we all crept in and ran along the corridor "So far so good," Panthro said, Tygra claimed the plan might just work, but I knew something bad was going to happen and it did because the alarms started to blare.

"You had to say something," I said and gave the general and prince a flat look then I heard the hissing of Lizards and we all hid in the corridor we enter through.

"Whiskers," Tygra cursed and I resisted the urge to hit him for saying that. After Tygra asked for a moment to think, Kit went out and used her flute to hypnotise the Lizards and we were able to sneak passed them and no one would know that we were here.

_***Thundercats* **_

Lion-O stumbled through the portal only to find himself in a place he didn't even recognise, it was made of grey brick with only a few shafts of light spilling through the windows that were high above his head, but the oddest thing about this was the small stone that were on the floor and each were engrave with a symbol he didn't recognise.

He carefully placed his foot on one and had he been a hair's breadth closer he would be dead again because a pendulum swung out from nowhere surprising him and forcing him to stumbled back "What the…" He exclaimed but was cut off by a musical laugh that he had never heard before.

"You know Lion-O if you keep walking n blindly one day you'll get hurt," A feminine voice said and then from out of nowhere a spirit in Snow's form appeared in front of him.

"Do you live here?" Lion-O asked the Snow Leopard who just giggled at him but then she seemed to settle down but she stilled smiled at me.

"Yes and no," 'Snow' answered in a riddle and I just but my head in my hands, "Alright to complete this trial you have to make your way through this gauntlet to reach the key on the other side but make one wrong step and…" Snow' trailed leaving it to Lion-O's imagination.

"Alright," Lion-O said and he stood up and then began to try out the different stone, he got as far as the third stone before he was forced to jump back when darts flew out of the wall. He landed hard on his back and groaned in pain as he pushed himself up.

"That was lucky most people can't get passed the first stone on their second try," 'Snow' said as she sat on a ledge that jutted out from the side.

"This is impossible, there has to be a clue some sort of way to get through otherwise no one could," Lion-O said, as he looked around the room for something.

"Well I was raised knowing the way yet not knowing I knew the way," 'Snow' said and Lion-O then turned to her realising that she knew how to get through he walked over to her and she looked at him with curiosity shining him her icy eyes.

"Will you help me?" Lion-O asked the spirit who gave him a fat look before jumping down to face him.

"The question is do you trust me?" 'Snow' said and he was about to yell at her before realising this was just what the real Snow had asked him before they went up the cliffs.

"I trust you with my life," Lion-O said and a smiled formed on the young girl's face, she led the Lion over and told him to copy her movements and he did and manage to get to the other side limbs intact "A test of trust?" Lion-O asked confused as to why he need to learn this.

"To bring the animals together they need to not only trust you but you need to trust them without Mumm-Ra wins easily," 'Snow' said and then she handed him a key and he repeated the process of opening the portal once more.

_***Thundercats* **_

We walked through the corridors of Mumm-Ra's pyramid often having to hide in rooms that were deserted when Lizards came near us, I was getting irritated with Tygra, as he kept on getting us lost, I then grabbed his arm and yanked him back "Listen to me, I've walked around this place I know the layout so how about you let me take charge," I growled out and the others agreed with me and so Tygra let me lead.

I brought us to an air vent and opened it "This way we don't have to keep hiding," I said and everyone climbed in with Panthro shutting the grate behind us and we snuck along the air vents looking for Mumm-Ra because if we found him then we found the Sword.

_***Thundercats* **_

Lion-O stumbled through the portal and he arrived in the royal gardens, he looked around waiting for his next challenge when something tapped him on the back.

"Tag you're it," A childish voice called out. But when Lion-O spun around to see who it was no one was there. Lion-O glanced round the area, seeing nothing but the beautiful flora and clean grasses.

"Come on, Lion-O. You're meant to chase me" The voice called out. Lion-O looked around for the source but he couldn't find it and he was getting irritated.

"Where are you come out now," Lion-O said and he waited for someone to appear, then he felt something rush passed him.

"Come on Lion-O you're no fun anymore," The voice said behind him, he spun around to see a young jaguar girl, her orangey-yellow hair covered her face obscuring it from view preventing Lion-O from seeing her face.

"I don't have time to play about and I don't even know who you are," Lion-O growled out at the little cub, the girl mumbled something and then she brushed her hair out of her face and I saw her eyes I instantly recognised her because I had only seen her dusty green eyes on one Cat in my life.

"But you… you disappeared without even giving me a reason," Lion-O said and he stepped back from the girl completely shocked that the spirit had taken _**her **_form of all people.

"Don't need a reason if forced to leave," she said "And what do you mean you can't have fun, you can always have fun no matter what," The little girl said and Lion-O flicked her forehead and she complained about it and gave him a pouting look.

"I can't have fun because I'm the king I have to lead the others. And Tygra, Cheetara and Panthro are pushing the pressure heavily onto me and only snow seems to be able to understand me," Lion-O argued.

"Well Tygra is a big meanie and an idiot, besides if you keep looking at the dark and gloomy then the adventure will not have any light," The girl said.

"It doesn't matter no one seems to understand what this is doing…" Lion-O started but then he was kicked in the leg by the cub and he glared down at her whilst she stared back at him.

"The kittens do, they see what it is doing to you, they're the light you've got to protect them," The girl said.

"But still I don't…" Lion-O went to argued but the girl kicked him again.

"If words won't help this will," The girl said and then she began to sing.

_Win dain a lotica_

_En val tu ri_

_Si lo ta_

_Fin dein a loluca_

_En dragu a sei lain_

_Vi fa-ru les shutai am_

_En riga-lint_

"You always use to sing that song all the time when we were getting into an argument," Lion-O said smiling at the familiar song from his childhood.

"Well it stopped Tygra from being an idiot," The girl mumbled and crossed her arms.

"Ugh… why do always have to be right Ray," Lion-O said smiling at his friend and she grinned right back at him "So do I pass the test?" Lion-O asked and the girl seemed to think.

"Well first off do you understand what I'm talking about?" The girl asked and Lion-O nodded "Second do you agree that Tygra has an ego that makes his head this big?" The girl asked holding her hands out as far as they would go, Lion-O laughed at that and the girl laughed as well, then she handed him the key he needed.

"See you soon Jaga-Ray," He said and walked over to the portal and opened it.

"Sooner than you think," An older female voice said behind him, Lion-O turned around to look at the person but no one was there and so he passed through the portal.

_***Thundercats* **_

We crawled through the air vents and I occasionally looked through the grates to see if I recognised anything at all and we froze whenever a guard or member of Mumm-Ra's army passed underneath us.

Kit and the others didn't make a sound for fear of being discovered whilst I simply focused on continuing through the vents hoping to find wherever Mumm-Ra was hiding hoping that I was able to stop him before he destroyed the Sword for good.

I then began to hear hissed chanting, we looked through the grate to see Mumm-Ra, his generals and the Sword surrounded by Lizards that were chanting, Mumm-Ra was gloating about obtaining the stone but he obviously didn't realise that it was only half of the stone.

Kat couldn't see what was happening and so Panthro told him it was a lot of bad things then Tygra suggested that we should drop in for a surprise attack and all of us looked at him like he had three heads "Have you lost your ever-loving mind?" I whispered to the king and he just glared at me then he kicked the grate open and the Thundercats jumped through

'I owe it to Lion-O as well.' I thought before removing the Staff and jumped down with the others as well. Mumm-Ra ordered us to be kept from the Sword and so he charged for it but the Monkian and the Jackalman tried to stop me, but then Mumm-Ra electrocuted us and his powers were magnified more than anything in this pyramid and I blacked out from the voltage running through my body.

_***Thundercats* **_

Lion-O entered through the portal and immediately he wanted to leave he recognised the place as the games arena "Well this looks familiar," Lion-O mumbled as he looked around.

"It should, you lost to me enough times in this arena," A voice said and Lion-O turned to face a spirit in Tygra's form. Lion-O claimed he was stronger than before but Tygra claimed it was the mental edge that he had and that to win, Lion-O had to bet him in the game.

They started to climb the tree and when Lion-O tried to jump Tygra he turned invisible and Lion-O missed him completely, then he was thrown back down to the bottom by Tygra, Lion-O glared at his older brother and began to climb up tree again.

He neared the bell but then he was punched over the side and landed in the water, "You'll pay for that," Lion-O said and he crawled out of the water.

"There's that famous temper," 'Tygra' said, and Lion-O realised what this test was about and when he stated it, an old argument was brought up and once it was done Lion-O began to climb up the tree for the third time.

However it was all in vain as Lion-O's anger had gotten the best of him and he couldn't think clearly, Lion-O was forced into the water again and then the bell began to toll with Tygra swinging the bell, the Tiger returned to the ground and he was handed a dark key, Lion-O used the key knowing that his fate had been sealed.

Lion-O arrived back at where he started "You were deemed worthy of another chance Lion-O, that chance was given to you and you failed," Jaga said, Lion-O stood up and looked at the dead cleric.

"It can't end this way Jaga. My mission, the other Cats they need me," Lion-O said attempting to convince the cleric to help him but then Jaga revealed that they were prisoners and what Mumm-Ra intended to do with the War Stone.

Lion-O begged Jaga to do something and eventually Lion-O offered his soul and Jaga explained what the Spirit Stone would be able to do, but it would only be until sunrise. Lion-O accepted the deal and he was returned to his body and when he woke up he used the Spirit Stone to remove the rocks that were on top on him, and he swam up to the surface and then Lion-O realised that he would have to climb but then he noticed a bird diving into the river and he smiled, Lion-O used the bird to reach up to where he fell from and saw a drawing on a rock.

Lion-O looked at it and smiled realising that it was Kit but then a light shone in his eyes and it caught his attention he picked up the source and found it was a blue sapphire heart ring, Lion-O recognised it as Snow's and he pocketed the ring, Lion-O began to run off hoping to reach his family and friends before time ran out.

_***Thundercats* **_

"You selfish, arrogant, lowlife, useless, pathetic excuse for a king," snow yelled at Tygra "How could you lead us into a situation that would obviously get us trapped and killed?" Snow asked currently she was struggling against Panthro who was trying to make sure that she didn't commit murder on Tygra. Cheetara and Tygra were arguing with Snow whilst Kat was trying to calm everyone down but it wasn't working.

Kit was looking out at the surroundings "How long have they been like this?" A feminine voice asked and Kit looked up to see the edge of a figure.

"Um… for a while now, I don't know why Snow is questioning Tygra's decisions," Kit answered keeping her voice down.

"Perhaps she is giving Tygra what he gave Lion-O," The woman reasoned and Kit nodded then the woman looked at the arguing group mainly the Snow Leopard who looked about ready to kill the Tiger and Cheetah. "Do you have a flute?" The woman asked and Kit pulled it out from one of her pockets "Good try to keep up," The woman said and she began to sing and Kit played her flute to the tune.

_Win dain a lotica_

_En val tu ri_

_Si lo ta_

_Fin dein a loluca_

_En dragu a sei lain_

_Vi fa-ru les shutai am_

_En riga-lint_

Suddenly everything calmed down and Kit turned to look at them "Hey Kit where did you…" Kat said but he trailed off not sure what to ask.

"It was magic," Snow said simply and this shocked the woman but she quickly shook it off along with Snow who claimed her magic sense was off.

"Why do you question me?" Tygra asked wanting to finish the argument and understand why Snow disagreed with his every decision as it was beginning to him.

"That's easily I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine," Snow said and then she head over and sat by Kit. Everyone's thoughts turned towards their current predicament with Kit and snow telling the others that Lion-O would be here soon but the others didn't believe them.

A short while afterwards the energy field in front of them disappeared and Lion-O was there the others were shocked but Snow quickly flung her arms around Lion-O who laughed and hugged her back and then handed her the cloak and rings that she had left behind and she quickly returned them to their rightful place.

Even though it was a suicide mission to retake the Sword but everyone agreed to help him no matter what, they came to the doorway that lead to the chant room, Panthro used his arms to attach a bomb to the doors which surprise and knocked out the Lizards that were guarding the entrance when it exploded.

The Cats charged through the doorway, Snow gave protection to Lion-O and they entered the circle "Mumm-Ra you have something of mine," Lion-O growled out and Mumm-Ra claimed that they couldn't stop him without it and he transformed into his Ever-Living form.

He attacked us but we dodged out of the way each time and Lion-O reminded Mumm-Ra he still had the Spirit Stone, Lion-O used the shield to get close enough to jump over and retrieve the Sword, Lion-O blasted Mumm-Ra with it then he fled, but the Cats were surrounded by Lizards.

"Whiskers," Lion-O cursed and they all prepared to fight, a whilst sounded out through the room and then all of the Lizards were blasted back by an invisible force, the Cats all looked at each other before they decided to escape they ran far from the pyramid before they stopped.

"Ok Lion-O I think it's time you told us what happened to you," Cheetara said, but Lion-O said he had to leave then Jaga appeared and explained Lion-O had paid the ultimate price but because of that he was allowed to stay among the living and so when Jaga faded, everyone began to question Lion-O who decided to start from his death.

Meanwhile on top of the pyramid a cloaked figure stood "Will you not join them my dear?" Jaga asked the cloaked figure.

"It isn't time yet but it was nice to see them again," The figure said revealing to be the woman from earlier.

"Very well then my dear do what you wish Jaga-Ray," The dead cleric said before he faded from view, the woman pulled down her hood to reveal an orange furred face, orangey-yellow hair and dusty green eyes.

"See you soon Lion-O," Jaga-Ray before she jumped off into the distance.


	16. Chapter 16

**Please Enjoy. I only own Snow, her staff and her culture/home,** **also the italics are spells that are in Latin and I'll give the translation at the end. **

**I would like to thank Heart of the Demons for the review.**

Chapter 16: - Tygra's Clan

We trudged through the snow covered landscape, well Lion-O and Tygra did as for me I felt right at home within the White Mountain pass. The cold crisp air and freezing temperature were as strange as it may sound they were homely to me, the three of us had come up here hoping to find a way through the mountain without having to go around it.

"So much for scouting a head for a shortcut, we're lost," Lion-O said, as we had been walking in circles for who knows how long.

"I don't get lost, there's a pass through these mountains and I'm going to find it," Tygra said, I sighed and wanted to slap my forehead. Tygra was lost but he just wouldn't admit it because of his god dammed pride, heaven forbid he let go of his pride the world might just end when that happens.

Tygra began to walk away but I saw Lion-O kneel down and pick up some snow forming it into a ball, he placed a finger to his lips and then chucked the ball at Tygra's head, I covered my mouth to stop a full blown laugh from escaping but a few giggles got out.

"You never admit when you're wrong," Lion-O said as he tossed another snowball into the air and caught it.

"And you never act your age," Tygra retorted, he brushed the snow off and turned around and he began to walk away again, then Lion-O nailed him with another snowball and I had to bite my hand to stop the laugh from escaping, Tygra whipped around and before I could do anything "LION-O!" Tygra exclaimed loudly and it echoed.

"We need to find cover now," I said and the other two looked at me completely confused.

"Why?" They both asked in unison and then the ground began to shake and up above a wave of white was heading straight for us.

"Avalanche," The three of us cried and I took off to find shelter with the other two quickly on my heels, I saw a covered outcrop and so I grabbed the other two and threw them over to it and jumped over myself and the three of us hid underneath it.

"You idiot, I though you now that on snow mountains if you yell 99.9% it'll cause an avalanche," I growled at Tygra and then I promptly hit him on the back of his head, Tygra glared at me but I ignored him and I continued to growled out threats and insults at the Tiger under my breath.

The avalanche settled down and we climbed out of it "Still think we're going to find that short-cut?" Lion-O asked Tygra and I also gave him a flat look.

"We found something. Look," Tygra said and pointed out to us a cave entrance at the top of a peak. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, caves in mountains normal held some form of dangerous monster. Even with me warning against it we climbed up to the cave entrance and peered inside, I was able to see a rock floor with what looked like a pool in the middle of it.

We went inside even though I heavily disagreed with it so I kept a look out for anything unusual, then creatures wearing brown fur lined cloaks that shrouded their face came out of the shadows and surrounded us "I told you so," I said as I removed the Staff.

"Hello," One of the creatures said but I didn't lower the Staff even after the other two did.

"Hello my brother, friend and I mean you no harm we're lost…" Lion-O began to say but Tygra stopped him.

"We are not lost," Tygra said and I wanted to hit him, Lion-O told him that it wasn't the time for his pride, but his name got a strange reaction the creatures began to whisper and one of them stepped forward.

"Your name is Tygra?" He asked, Tygra lowered his hood and asked why it sounded like the creature knew him, the creature then removed his hood to reveal... another Tiger "My name is Caspin of the Tiger clan," The man introduced himself and the others removed their hoods to reveal that all of them were Tigers, they welcomed him back and Caspin claimed that Tygra's father would want to see him.

They lead us through the cave and we eventually came to a structure and Caspin opened the doors "Look who it is Lord Javan," Caspin said, we looked at the head Tiger and his eyes widened when he saw Tygra.

"Tygra is that you?" He asked unsure, almost as if he didn't want it to be Tygra, there was something about this place about these Tigers that felt wrong somehow.

"I can't believe it all this time I thought I was alone and here you are," Tygra said, I could tell he was over joyed with having found other Tigers still alive.

"It's quite a surprise to see you," Javan said and he looked away, I could tell something was wrong but I could tell what it was.

"Forgive your father. Your return is nothing short of miraculous," Caspin reassured Tygra but there was something in his eyes that made me not trust the man.

"We always suspected Tygra had to come from a lost clan but where did you come from?" Lion-O asked, attempting to clear the air and get some answers that we needed.

"In ancient times the Tiger Clan was the pride of Mumm-Ra's elite fighting force. During the Great Mutiny, we stayed loyal and because of it the Tigers were treated as outcasts by the other Cat clans," Javan explained "Our people settled in these mountains even under such harsh conditions, we prospered for generations. Until…" Javan said but Caspin stopped him by asking about Tygra's past.

'Interesting. It looks like me and Javan are having a chat later.' I thought and Tygra began to explain his history. Apparently Claudus and his wife discovered Tygra as a baby within a balloon and they took him in and so Tygra grew up with the royal family being the heir to the throne but eventually Lion-O was conceived and then born however the queen died during the birth.

I gripped Lion-O hand and his eyes became clouded "That night I lost the two things I cherished most. My mother and my kingdom," Tygra said and I softly gripped Lion-O's arm as tears welled in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. This must have been hard on him, I then realised that he blamed himself for his mother's death.

Caspin said that Tygra was heir to the Tiger's throne and this started a short argument between Tygra and Javan about why Tygra was abandoned. Javan then said we had to leave for evil plagued the city at night but Tygra being Tygra refused to flee.

"I wish I never found this place," Tygra said after Javan walked passed him, I could hear the anger and sadness etched into his voice.

"Tygra he's your father," Lion-O tried to help but that only caused Tygra to claim that Claudus was his father, Lion-O told him to forgive Javan and not to let his pride get in the way. Then strange sounds echoed behind us and strange purple-black insect like creatures crawled out of the darkness "I think it's the boogeymen," Lion-O responded to Tygra's earlier question.

I withdrew the Staff and the three of us attacked the strange creatures and they quickly fell but as if to taunt us they were suddenly animated by the shadows, Lion-O suggested that we get to safety and so we ran through a doorway and into a corridor with crystals hanging from the ceiling and spiking from the ground.

"Looks like your father was right," Lion-O said and he cut the crystals causing them to fall into the creatures' path blocking them form coming after us.

The creature began to claw through the crystals so I stepped forward and held out my hand "_Chiaro_," I chanted and threw the light orb into the crystals. The crystals reflected the light to all the other crystals and it stunned the creatures allowing us to get away from them.

After everything had calmed down Tygra went to talk to his father, whilst me and Lion-O head outside "Odd there are no tracks," I said and Lion-O looked at me confused "Even when snow falls tracks can still be seen at least when an expert eye looks," I explained and Lion-O nodded.

"And none of the Tigers go out to hunt," Lion-O added and we both agreed this was strange.

"I had a long talk with Jav… my father. Maybe this can be a home for me after all," Tygra said, a happiness radiated form him like none I had seen before even when he got with Cheetara.

"Take a look at this Tygra, those creatures that attacked us last night we searched for their tracks leaving the village but we couldn't find any," Lion-O said and he was beginning worry, about what I couldn't tell for sure but it was something.

"The snow covers things like tracks for instance. What's your point?" Tygra asked.

"I've hunted in the Vouná Págou for years and I know that tracks like that aren't covered up with snow that easily," I said, however he ignored me as an argument erupted from them and Tygra walked off after claiming that Lion-O couldn't be happy for him after he found his home.

"There's something I'm not seeing," Lion-O said then he held out his hand and I took it. We stood in front of each other our hands still linked and then we raised the Sword and Staff in front of us.

"Sword of Omens," Lion-O chanted.

"Staff of Omens," I chanted.

"Give me Sight Beyond Sight," We chanted at the same time and I saw that the Tigers **were **the creatures that attacked us.

"He must not know the truth Lion-O and Snow," Javan's voice broke our concentration and we looked at him "You don't understand how it is for a father," Javan added.

"He maybe your son but he's **my **brother," Lion-O said, then Javan told us the story of the Tiger Clan. Tygra was still young but a sickness had swept through the entire village Javan wanted to get help from Thundera but his council advised against it because of their pride and so instead Javan asked for help from the Ancient Spirits of Evil who said they would I return for Tygra being killed as he would become an enemy of theirs, Javan agreed but he couldn't do it and sent Tygra away in the balloon and so the clan was cursed to turn into those creatures every night since that day.

"And only by killing Tygra will the curse be broken," Lion-O realised and I could tell he was worried then again so was I for Tygra's sake.

"The real curse for the Tigers has been pride. We never been able to over-come it," Javan said and oh boy did we know that fact "Take your brother and leave before sunset. For my sake he must never learn the truth," Javan said and we agreed neither of us wanted Tygra to know the truth about his people.

We waited for Tygra, Javan was going to drive him away to save him and in my honest opinion Javan was the least prideful and most thoughtful Tiger I had ever met, Tygra came near us "What happened?" Lion-O asked trying to act surprised.

"We're leaving," Tygra said and he continued walking on, me and Lion-o shared a look and then followed after the enraged Tiger.

"Tygra," Caspin called out and we turned to him "I have a message from your father," Caspin said but Tygra didn't want to hear and then we were attacked, I reacted on instinct and immediately tackled Tygra to the floor.

"Damn, they're trying to kill him before we leave," I told Lion-O and we immediately removed our weapons, but Tygra was knocked down, but the two of us couldn't reach him then Javan appeared and saved him. Javan killed Caspin and the two spoke, then Javan warned us to get out of the cave but we told Javan to tell him and when Javan claimed he was a monster and asked forgiveness the night fell and the Tigers turned into the Shadow Creatures.

The creatures attacked us and so we fought back but there were too many of them and I was getting over whelmed by the sheer force of the numbers, I saw Tygra pinned to the wall by Javan who was easily identified by the beard his creature form had.

Then suddenly the creatures turned back into Tigers and the Ancient Spirits of Evil which had appeared simply vanished. However when Tygra claimed the two were together, Lion-O explained that the disease was allowed back into the village and there were no survivors and Tygra realised what that meant, Javan claimed he was proud of Tygra and then all the Tigers vanished.

When Javan vanished, a whip was all that remained, Tygra kneelt down and picked it up "Tell me Lion-O is it my destiny to always lose the things I cherish?" Tygra asked his brother as unshed tears gleamed in his amber eyes.

"You aren't going to lose me, brother," Lion-o reassured him and then I kneelt in fort of Tygra.

"Besides there's a Cheetah down at the bottom on this mountain still waiting for you," I said and Tygra smiled and the both of us and then we decided to find the shortcut.

We once again began to climb up the snowy mountains once more looking everywhere for a shortcut.


	17. Chapter 17

**Please Enjoy. I only own Snow, her staff and her culture/home. I would like to thank my big sister for letting me use her character.**

**I would like to thank Heart of the Demons, InaYasha and IrishBug74 for the reviews. Also I would like to thank InaYasha for her constructive criticism. **

**Also just to add this will be the last chapter of A New Era for a while but I will get back to it when I have the chance, I would like to thank everyone for their continued support. **

Chapter 17: - The Pit

The Thundertank roared across the sandy landscape as we headed towards Dog City the home of all Dogs, it was here that we were hoping to stock up on our supplies which were quite depleted… I blame the Snarf.

We walked through the city the houses carved into the very rock itself and Tech was abundant in lighting or flaming cookers, multiple dogs of all different races were seating around, drinking, talking, haggling over Tech it reminded me of home.

"I say we find the supplies and get out of here, got some bad memories of this place," Panthro said as we walked forward leading us into the city, I cast a curious glance at the general wondering what on Third Earth he meant.

"You've been uneasy all morning. What exactly happened here Panthro?" Lion-O asked, all of us were curious about how the General knew of this place. I knew of it from tales that the Dogs at my home told me, Panthro refused to tell us claiming he didn't want to give us nightmares.

"He's probably just worried about catching fleas from the locals," Tygra said and that earned him and kick on the back of his leg from me "What?" He asked looking at me.

"You would do well to hold that tongue behind your teeth," I hissed at him and the kittens quickly backed me up by saying the Dogs weren't that bad and then they ran off in search of Bone Stew.

Lion-O sent Snarf to look after them but knowing the kittens they would more than likely get themselves into a world of trouble before the end of the day, I placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile before we were called over by Tygra.

There slapped onto a rock pillar was a poster of a Cat I couldn't make out which race but she looked familiar "A Cat, what is she doing here?" Lion-O asked.

"She must have survived the fall of Thundera," Cheetara reasoned and Panthro said she had to survive The Pit, all of us looked at him confusion written across our faces and so Panthro heaved a heavy sigh and lead us to the arena.

It was a huge coliseum that was carved out of stone, the seats were filled to the brim with Dogs cheering for more battles, in fact I was amazed that we even managed to find places to sit since there were that many Dogs in the place.

We observed a match between three Dogs and a giant robot and all three Dogs were quickly defeat "This is the Pit, it's where slaves and criminals fight to survive," Panthro explained, a shiver crawled down my spine the very thought of fighting in there for survival was frightening.

"And to entertain, like I need another reason not to like Dogs," Tygra said and I shushed him wanting him to not be killed for saying something that the Dogs wouldn't like.

After asking another spectator Lion-O lead us up to a tall tower were the leader was supposed to be, Cheetara pulled back the curtain and we stepped out on to the balcony Lion-O thrust the poster from earlier before him "What do you know about Cat?" Lion-O asked but the Dog just looked at us.

"She's a fighter, belongs to me," he said, his voice was slightly gravelly I could see much of him except his ears which were thin and black. Lion-O wasn't impressed with this answer and he said that we were taking the Cat and this angered the Dog.

He stood up to reveal a tall and slender, yet muscular and strong. His eyes were yellow and he wore spiked shoulder armour that wrapped over his shoulders and travelled around to cover his upper back that is held on by rope. On his left hand he wore a brown open glove that travels up his arm and was topped with a spiked disk. Around his abdomen he wore armour of sorts that has three layers and was connected to a circle metal plate in the front. Below his armour were brown briefs that stop above the knees.  
As he stood, his eyes connected with Lion-O's. The tension between the two would have created a storm if either of them had magic. The dog towered over Lion-O, but that only seemed to spur the young king on into challenging the Pit boss. Seriously, this kid was going to die-again-young at this rate.

"You're welcome to try," The Dog challenged.

"Don't let him scare you Lion-O," Panthro spoke up and I seriously wanted to hit the old Cat, if Lion-O didn't get us killed one of these men certainly would the way they traipsed into danger completely uncaring of the consequences.

I heard Cheetara whisper to Panthro to stay out of it but of course the General didn't listen and walked forward to lock eyes with the Dog, who towered over Panthro. They began to throw insults and then their hands came out and clasped each other and then the two men began to… laugh, now I'm confused.

"It's been a long time Dobo," Panthro said finally giving the Dog a name that I could use.

"A life time Panthro," Dobo responded, I looked at the others and they wore the same look that I probably did complete and utter shock, then Dobo told us that the Cat we were here about was about to fight the robot.

The gate down in the battle area opened up and the Cat stepped out and I immediately felt white-hot rage fill my being, the Cat had amber eyes and brown hair with white highlights that reached her upper back. It was tied in a ponytail with strands framing both sides of her face. She was slender yet curvy and athletic in build. She wore a dark brown dress with golden manacles and a garter on her right thigh. Her necklace was a small black stone bound by a red chord and a bag rest on her hip and just like me she was completely barefoot.

"She doesn't have a chance against that thing," Lion-O said, but his voice just like everything else sounded distant as my vision sole focused on the Cat in the ring, a low growl crawled its' way out of my throat before I clamped down on it however had I been playing attention I would have noticed the concerned look that Tygra shot me.

The battle begun with the Robot throwing its' head and the Cat but she managed to dodge it and a second time when it was thrown again, then she extended her left arm to reveal a wrist launcher, she pulled the string back a fired three pieces of ammo at the area were the robot's head rested and it short circuited.

"And Pumyra wins again," Dobo said but I didn't hear anymore because I pulled my hood up and walked away from the Pit wishing to get away from that foul Cat, but then I was stopped by a hand on my arm, I turned back to see Lion-O.

"Is everything ok?" Lion-O asked concern written all over his face.

"Yes, yes I'm fine I just… need some air that's all," I said, he smiled and I felt heat rush to my cheeks, he then took me back to the arena and I noticed that all the Dogs were whispering among each other, excitement was clear on their faces.

"Ah now you'll get to see my best fighter," Dobo said a large grin spread across his muzzle.

"Is it another Cat?" Lion-O asked, annoyance coated his voice heavily even if he tried to hold it back.

"Yes, she was captured a long time ago but she won her 100 matches and is free but she keeps coming back," Dobo informed us and the Thundercats exchanged curious glances.

"So why does she come back?" Tygra asked but the only response we got was a shrug.

"All I know is that she came from the outskirts of Thundera but she held no love for the place or its' king, in fact when I told her it was destroyed she said 'Good'," Dobo spoke. Looking down into the arena I saw a large Dog staring down a tiny figure… well in comparison to the Dog.

"She's going to be killed," Cheetara said, but I didn't believe her. Something about this mystery Cat called out to me. I felt a sense of familiarity wash over me like ice-cold water when I gazed at the warrior. The Dog was covered in armour and it hauled up a mace but the Cat only wore a cloak hiding her from view and she wielded a bladed staff.

The dog snorted, obviously not impressed by the stature of his opponent. With a roaring howl, the dog charged. The dust coming up from the ground in thick clouds as each fat layered foot pounded against the ground. The Cat merely stood her ground, completely opened to the dog's attack. I tensed as the dog drew closer, each stride closing the distance. But then the dog stopped. The air filled the tension so thick I felt like I was drowning in a sea. My eyes scanned the area, the Dog clearly stock still but from what I didn't know…until I looked at the Cat. Out of nowhere, she held out her weapon. A huge blade hung on the end of a large pole, in my mind I told myself that the weapon would have been impossible to hold but the Cat held it with perfect grip. The dog patted down his armour as if he had felt a blow but there were no wounds or torn armour. The Dog shrugged and as he lifted his club above his head…his armour shattered. Dropping round his feet in hundreds of pieces and parts, the once heavily armoured dog stood naked in front of the arena's crowd. The Cat put her weapon away on her back once more as the Dog ran away, whimpering with his tail literally between his legs.

The Dogs began to cheer loudly "Anymore challengers," The Cat called out the challenge her voice echoed through the Pit silencing everyone, out of the corner of my eye I saw that Tygra was twitching. But before any of us could react he had jumped down into the arena and started to demand answers from the Cat.

"I will only answer your questions if you beat me," The cat said, Tygra then launched is whip at her but she dodge it and asked if that was all he had and so Tygra began to fire his gun at her but she blocked the blasts with metal gauntlets that were around her wrists.

With each passing second Tygra was getting more agitated because of whatever the Cat was saying which I didn't care about but he was losing his composure "He's going to get himself killed, we have to do something," I told Lion-O.

"If you pull your friend out know you'll have a mob on your hands," Dobo said so I turned and pinned him with one of my stares.

"I can handle it," I replied and he admitted that he believed me, but instead on jumping in to save Tygra's sorry tail I stayed on the balcony, the two Cats were arguing and the female looked fed up with Tygra.

"He's not giving it his all or taking it seriously, so she'll finish it," Dobo said causing all of us to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Lion-O asked and Dobo tore his gaze from the match to lock eyes with the young prince.

"It means that no one takes her seriously because she's a woman and a Cat," Dobo said.

"Hey," Me and Cheetara said at the same time and I guessed she was insulted by that statement as I was, Dobo quickly held up his hands in surrender and used the excuse of been male and a dog to justify his reasons, I turned back to look at the match seeing the girl holding Tygra's whip in-between her fingers.

She then flung out her attack and somehow Tygra was blasted backwards slamming into the rocky walls of the arena "You may want to get him whilst she's merciful," Dobo said and that was all the pushing Cheetara needed to leap over the side and pull him out of the arena to an infirmary.

Lion-O jumped over the side to speak to the Cat, so instead I waved my hand through the air and I detected the slight hint of magic but it was weak, looking down I saw Lion-O politely conversing with the Cat "He would be speaking to someone who beat up Tygra," I muttered.

"Lion-O come on," I called out and he looked up, said a few more words to the Cat before climbing back up to where I was and then we headed out but Lion-O said he had to go look for something and then left me alone.

"Why do I have a very bad feeling about this," I said before walking out to meet up with the others.

_***Thundercats***_

I waited in a silent area near the Pit the sounds faintly reaching my sensitive ears, my cloak had been discarded again in favour of remaining hydrated "Hey have you seen Lion-O?" Cheetara asked as her, Tygra and Panthro walked over.

"No, he said he had something to do but he never came back," I said, then there was the sound of a throat being cleared. The three of us turned around to see Dobo holding Lion-O's sword and Gauntlet he handed the Gauntlet to Panthro.

"That's our king you got in there Dobo," Panthro explained, angered at this fact.

"Who did you lock up this time Dobo," A female voice called out and we turned to see the female Cat who thoroughly trounced Tygra earlier.

"Lion-O," I said simply and Dobo explained that Lion-O had tried to set Pumyra free and that within the Pit he had a chance to survive.

"Honestly Dobo can't you just let this one go for once," The Cat said as she ran her fingers through her hair under the hood but she didn't remove it. Then Dobo just turned to look at her.

"You know the rules little Rae," Dobo said and I noticed that all three Thundercats tensed up at that name. Dobo agreed to let Lion-O go if he won his first match.

"Can't we just leave the Puma here and take their king?" I asked an innocent expression on my face however my statement earned me strange looks from everyone except the hooded Cat.

"I agree with Snow," The Cat said, then Panthro explained how he knew Dobo revealing he had been a prisoner of war and Dobo a criminal they had teamed up together because of the matches and worked well together but one night Panthro just vanished.

'Odd Panthro isn't the type to flee from a battle.' I thought and Dobo said he was naïve to expect loyalty from a Cat, then he walked off. Knowing a losing debate when I heard one I turned to the cloaked Cat.

"I've never heard that story before," she said and looked at us, I couldn't make out a single detail of her appearance, the shadow of the cloak hiding her features like a vial, it reminded me of me when I arrived at Thundera.

"Do you mind if I have a look at your weapon?" Panthro asked stepping forward.

"Why should I?" The Cat replied as she pulled her hood down to reveal a female Jaguar, her face had orange fur, her orangey-yellow hair was short and choppy yet it was long in places and it swept over her eyes but it wasn't enough to disguise their dusty green colour.

Before Panthro could answer and before the Jaguar could do anything, Cheetara grabbed the bladed staff but then her knees almost buckled from the sheer weight of the weapon Panthro reached out and took the weapon easily holding but I could tell from the way his muscles were tensed he was having trouble holding the weapon. The Jaguar tightened her fists but remained still. Panthro turned the weapon over in his hand and then at one point his face paled and he looked at the Jaguar shock written all over his face.

"Is… is it really you?" Panthro asked the Jaguar his voice was strained almost like he was trying to hold himself back.

"About time Panthro," The Jaguar accepted the weapon back a smile on her face but it quickly vanished when she seized Cheetara by her throat and brought the Cheetah inches from her face "Never touch my weapon again," She hissed at Cheetara.

"Hey put her down girl," Tygra exclaimed but then the woman glared straight at him.

"Back off, would-be-prince. I've had enough of your voice grating against my ears," The Jaguar hissed, venom dripping from each and every syllable. I stepped forward hoping to prevent the untimely death of Tygra or Cheetara at the hands of this Jaguar.

I clapped my hands attracting their attention, then I pointed at Cheetara "You, that was rude don't do it again," I said, I turned my attention to Tygra "You, back off and be quiet," I said. I turned to the Jaguar "You, settle down and tell us who you are," I said and surprisingly they all listened and stepped away from each other but the Jaguar stilled glared at the other two Cats.

"I suppose I should say my name," The Jaguar sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. It was as if she was debating on whether to say her name or run as fast as she could away from Panthro. Running her sharp teeth along her lip she looked at us again.

"My name is Jaga-Rae. Daughter of former General Jag of the Thundrian Army. It is a pleasure to meet you two and with great distain I see those two," Jaga-Rae growled softly.

Suddenly a joyous laugh rose up and Jaga-Rae was pulled into a bone crushing hug, this action put me into a state of complete shock "I knew you were alive," He cried out swinging the Jaguar with her pleading to be put down which finally did after a while.

"You can't be Jaga-Rae," Tygra growled out, as he stepped forward to the girl, however Jaga-Rae just glared at him annoyance seethed from her eyes like hot coals.

That statement started an argument between the two but eventually Jaga-Rae was able to convince the stubborn Tiger by singing the same song I had heard when we were trapped in Mumm-Ra's pyramid however it also put Cheetara to sleep. After the argument had settled down and I had woken up Cheetara by hitting her with my staff, Panthro suggested that we go to watch Lion-O's match and I couldn't agree any more however as we walked I stopped Jaga-Rae.

"Dobo said you were exiled, so why?" I asked, Jaga-Rae simply nodded.

"My father was a strategist in the army but he was always looking for ways to improve and eventually he turned Technology. However Claudus didn't like that because he was afraid of Technology and so he was banished," Jaga-Rae said.

"What about you?" I asked curious.

"Being around my father I learned about Tech and so I showed it to Lion-O thus Claudus claimed I was poisoning his mind and I was banished," Jaga-Rae informed me. I shook my head Claudus was a fool because of his fear he had died because he wasn't ready.

"You know it's been a while since I've seen a Snow Leopard," Jaga-Rae said, I whipped around and pinned her with my ice-blue eyes but she wore a cocky grin.

"I've been to your village, tell me how much have you told them about yourself?" She asked but I simply stared at her.

"What don't you want them to find out about you? Your land, your people, your blood-," she said but I quickly covered her mouth at the last part and shushed her but her eyes gave off an amused glint.

"Swear you will not speak a word of my blood to any of the Thundercats," I hissed and she nodded holding up her hand in sign of her vow. I released her and she was still wearing a grin then we headed out onto the balcony to watch the match.

_***Thundercats* **_

Night descended and the Pit once again filled with Dogs waiting to see a brutal fight, Dobo sat on this 'throne' whilst the rest of us waited for the match to begin. The Cats walked out into the arena, Lion-O had a shield and a stone axe whilst Pumyra only had her weapons from the last round "It's a rare treat to see two Cats tear each other apart. The crowd's excited," Dobo said.

"Too bad Cats won't kill each other for some Dog's sick pleasure," Tygra said but I knew differently. Lion-O wouldn't kill her but Pumyra was a monster. Dobo only laughed at Tygra's remark.

Pumyra made the first move and launched her ammo at Lion-O who blocked it with his shield, she then jumped into the air and fired more ammo and once more he blocked it with his shield.

She then went to close-combat launching kicks which Lion-O blocked, Pumyra then returned to her earlier tactic and forced him to the ground. She prepared ammo and he raised his shield, then Pumyra ran in for a frontal attack using her bolas.

Pumyra threw it at him knocking the axe from his hand, then it curved around and even though Lion-O tried to run away from it, the bolas wrapped securely around his ankles forcing him to the ground leaving him defenceless,

Pumyra said something and then kicked him "Bitch," I snarled out but only Jaga-Rae heard me and she nodded her head, a look of pure rage glinted in her eyes. Pumyra continued to kick him and Lion-O did nothing to defend himself.

"Does he have to be punished for something I did?" Panthro questioned the Pit Master.

"Should I be the only one old pal? When you ran you didn't just leave me behind, you left behind all the enemies we made together. I had to stand alone against that bloodthirsty horde," Dobo said, anger radiated from every word he spoke.

"I ran because I learned my fight the next day was a death match," Panthro said, but Dobo replied that it wouldn't have been his first but Panthro revealed his opponent was Dobo himself.

"You were afraid you couldn't beat me?" Dobo questioned.

"No, I was afraid I'd have to," Panthro replied, during that whole exchange me and the other three had remained silent and watched the conversation. At Panthro's last remark Dobo's face softened but down below Pumyra continued to assaulted Lion-O who still refused to defend himself.

"Dammit Lion-O just do something," I whispered, as fear coursed through my veins at the thought of losing him… again.

Then at one point Pumyra simply froze ammo ready in her launcher but she didn't fire and instead looked up to the balcony "I will not kill my king, Dobo," She cried out.

"And I will not hurt a fellow Cat," Lion-O added, Dobo revealed that the penalty was death but the crowd began to cheer for Dobo to let them live.

"You don't want that mob on your hands Dobo," Jaga-Rae said and Dobo let out a heavy sigh and then he called out that they were allowed to go free and had earned his respect.

We joined the two at and area outside of the arena and when we arrived Pumyra was already tending to Lion-O, Lion-O looked at us and his eyes zero in on Jaga-Rae "Rae is that you?" He asked, to which she nodded, he smiled and immediately hugged her and a sudden character change came over her and Jaga-Rae became embarrassed.

Lion-O also revealed he knew about Jaga-Rae's banishment but when he went to explain she said she didn't want to know. Lion-O turned back to Pumyra "You said you were among other Cat slaves. Where?" Lion-O questioned her.

"A mining operation there. In Mt. Plun-Darr," Pumyra said and she pointed to an ominous looking mountain.

"Fantastic," I said sarcastically know that everything was going to go to hell now that that damned Puma had joined us


End file.
